


Killers

by thechaosofmayhem



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 71,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaosofmayhem/pseuds/thechaosofmayhem
Summary: I don't own the Sons, just my fic idea18+ OnlySmut-ish Warning





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Sons, just my fic idea
> 
> 18+ Only
> 
> Smut-ish Warning

A job is what brought her here, that’s how she found herself surrounded by men in black leather that were jostling each other around drunkenly, she did what she came here to do, but the job itself had been boring and easy and she still had way too much energy pent up.

She needed a drink, and angry sex, and while the sex seemed plausible that drink was still more accessible, so she found herself a local dive and snagged a seat at the bar, taking a few shots and sipping at her beer as she surveyed the area. 

She was no stranger to the reaper wearing men of the Sons of Anarchy so she had no concern drinking in a place where they obviously frequented. Soon she was drunk, not too drunk, but just drunk enough to not care and tonight she was looking for trouble.

Trouble she found in the form of a tall, bald, tattooed man in a black leather vest, with a semi feral look in his dark eyes and a toothpick rolling around in his mouth as he stared at her boldly across the bar from his table. He had this look in his eyes that made her wonder just how many people he’s killed and this grin that made her realize he probably lost count.

He was sitting with a cute spiky haired blond man in a matching vest whose smile radiated sunshine and happiness and she couldn’t stop herself from studying the stark differences between the two men who appeared to share a deep bond despite their obvious similarities.

She flipped her long blonde hair out of her face, flashing her bright green eyes his way and bought him a drink. It wasn’t long before he was joining her at the bar, encouraged by his blond friend, and even less before he was taking her to her hotel room, his deep, raspy voice alone made her weak and wet with need and it wasn’t long until he had her naked and pressed roughly against the wall, his tongue slipping into her mouth possessively, aggressively, her entire body tingled with adrenaline as he grabbed her hips and lifted her around him sliding into her, groaning at the feel of her gripping him. His strong arms held her up easily as he pounded relentlessly, hitting in all the right places as she screamed loudly, gripping his shoulders tightly.

She woke the next day sore and alone, her nights choice had been ravenous and insatiable, she knew she was bruised even without looking at her body, she hadn’t even got his name.

She rolled over groaning at the slight pounding in her head and noticed something sitting on the night stand, shining in the sunlight that peeked through the curtain. She sat up holding the sheet close to her body, reaching over to grab it, it was a heavy, silver man sized ring with an intricate design carved into the middle of it, his, she slightly remembered him wearing something like it. She set it back on the night stand and stretched, ready to get out of Tacoma, her business here done, so she showered and prepared to leave.

As she was packing she noticed the ring again, she thought for a second and then tossed it onto the long gold chain she wore alongside the pendant already on it and walked out, heading to the office to check out of the hotel, ready to get out of town, ready for her next job.


	2. Arrival (Chapter 1)

Emma sat up quickly groaning in frustration, pressing her fingers to her temples.The nightmares plagued her more frequently and she hadn’t been getting more than a few hours of sleep a night. She was exhausted mentally and physically; she wasn’t sure what to do anymore, her work was suffering and she knew her roommate had to be aware of her current state. The articles she had cut out of the news sat framed on her nightstand, obituaries for her fallen friends Harry Kenneth “Opie” Winston and Jackson Nathaniel “Jax” Teller. 

Emma felt like she was being taunted by them, she hadn’t attend either funeral, couldn’t bring herself to face them, but she also couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye. She had never intended to go home again, part of the reason she left in the first place. Charming was poison to good people and down right lethal to the bad and it wasn’t until she was on her bike riding down the highway did she question her own sanity, why was she going back?

She couldn’t deny this though, something was calling her, she had been feeling that pull for a few years now, her stubbornness keeping her from going back, this was too much for her to ignore anymore. She knew she had to stop running from the nightmares of her past, it was time to face her demons or be consumed by them.

She pulled into the parking lot of the garage she had practically grown up at after checking into a hotel not far away. The place seemed to be the same and for a second she felt nostalgic for the past and expected her friends to walk out of the clubhouse at any moment. 

 

She thought back to the last time she had seen them, Jax and Opie, she had been eighteen at the time, they were twenty-three, she was getting ready to leave for college, her father had just been buried, she was ready to get the hell out of this cursed town. There wasn’t anything keeping her here anymore, despite Gemma’s insistence that she was making a mistake and her place was in Charming. It had hurt a lot to leave, this had been all she ever knew, her only family, this life was all she knew, even now. 

She didn’t know how she had even ended up doing what she did, studying at college seemed strange considering everything else that was going on in her life, but somehow she was and she had soon found herself becoming friends with members of the U.K. charter of the Sons of Anarchy and ended up doing a few favors for them, earning their respect and she became a common sight amongst the people there before moving back to the states.

 

Her trip down memory lane was interrupted when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she jumped a bit at the contact, turning around and coming face to face with a prospect. “Can I help you?” He asked her. She composed herself and looked him in the eyes. “Yes, I’m looking for Alexander Trager and Filip Telford.” She said using their real names while she studied the prospect carefully, she could see his eagerness, his potential, but also his weakness, press him hard enough and he would break. 

 

He nodded and ran off inside the clubhouse, she leaned against her bike waiting calmly until she heard a familiar voice ring out “What do you mean a hot purple haired chick is looking for me?” He questioned walking into the parking lot, looking around. She giggled lightly before she stood and walked toward him. 

Everyone else had came out to see her as she had expected and she stepped to Tig, her heels clicking softly on the asphalt beneath them. “Uncle Tiggy, it’s been far too long.” She said holding her arms out for a hug. Their faces fell hard at the mention of the words Uncle Tiggy and Tig’s eyes grew wide before her scooped her up spinning her around hugging her tightly “Emma, oh my god how are you?” He asked after setting her down.  
“I’ve been good, busy, figured since I was in the area I should say hi to you and Uncle Chibs.” He nodded “Chibs isn’t here yet, but you’re welcome to stick around and wait.” She nodded in agreement “C’mon Doll, let’s introduce you around. Let me show you off.” He placed his arm at the small of her back and led her toward the guys waiting. He introduced her to the guys that were hanging around, Rat, T.O., Quinn, and Montez and the relief showed on their faces that Tig was only an Uncle by claim and not blood.

When Chibs had finally showed up he was just as surprised and elated to see her as Tig was, Tig could understand it, she was the last of an era, the last of her generation of the children of Charming. Their last link to Jax and Opie, to the old days, the better days. He swore he saw Chibs tear up a little bit, but he’d never tell. 

 

She felt a comfort she hadn’t felt in awhile, a comfort she only felt anymore around her best friend and roommate. She was home, that’s what it was, the serenity of knowing you were somewhere familiar. It frightened her immensely, made her comfortable at the same time; she wanted to run from it all over again, but the comfort of knowing at any time she could leave made her stay.

The other guys had dispersed around to various places, giving them privacy, while Tig, Chibs, and she sat at the picnic table outside. She watched the other guys scamper away, her habit of observing people kicking in. “How long you staying Doll?” Tig asked abruptly, getting her attention. She shrugged “I have a hotel room close by. I’m not real sure, few weeks, maybe a month. Plenty of time to catch up.” “Wha’ work have ye been doin?” Chibs asked slinging an arm around her shoulder. “I got a degree in psychology, so I guess doctor stuff.” She laughed a little at the absurdity of her being an actual doctor of any kind. “Oh Dr. Emma Curran, is it?” Chibs teased pulling her close and kissing her forehead. She had missed them, that much she knew.

“Yes, somehow, someway they gave me a degree. Probably just to get rid of me.” She joked. 

 

“Ye were always a good kid, Lassie.” Chibs chided her. 

 

She laughed out loud “I was a decent kid that knew my limits because other people kept messing up.” 

 

Both men laughed and shrugged in agreement. “If you’re sticking around for awhile, we’re having a party tonight, it’s Friday. You should come, get drunk, pass out here, you’d be safe, we promise.” Tig suggested almost pleadingly, his eyes suggesting he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

 

Chibs shot him a look before he explained “It’s been too long and you’re a breath of fresh air in an otherwise sad, dull world. We would love to keep you close to make us feel better.” He said trying so hard not to mention either Jax or Opie. 

 

She nodded, eager to make light of the situation. “Let me ride back to grab some stuff and I’ll be back soon?” She suggested looking at both men for permission. Chibs nodded his assent and she clapped lightly throwing her arms around him. “Thank you.”

“Jus’ for tonight.” Chibs added. 

“Oh I know, I just don’t want to be riding anywhere after I’ve been drinking.” “Yes speaking of riding, what the hell?” Tig inquired pointing at her Ducati. “Do not hate on my beauty just because she outshines your beast.” Emma jested, lightly punching Tig on the arm.  
“You’re a woman, you can’t ride.” Tig said matter of fact. She scoffed at his words “Too bad. I love my bike, that’s my baby so watch your disrespect.” She stood up and stretched hard, her muscles aching and tense. “I’ll be back.” They both nodded “Want one of us to go with?” Tig asked in a purely lecherous way. She laughed as she pulled her full face helmet on “Only if he’s willing to ride bitch on this.” She joked pulling down her face shield and starting her bike, zooming off quickly.

She was smiling the whole ride back to her hotel, a sense of peace settling over her. She was excited to go to this party and sped up, hoping to get back before it got really wild.


	3. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my French (literal French....I have a basic understanding of it so let me know if it's wrong.)

If there was ever anything to be said about the Sons of Anarchy, it was that they threw some pretty wild parties. Since adding the porn stars and escorts they only became wilder. Emma couldn't believe the shenanigans that were already happening when she showed up. There were bodies everywhere, drinks flowing, and music playing. 

She had taken some time at her hotel room to shower and get dressed for the night, putting on some makeup and fixing her long purple hair into a low ponytail to keep it out of her face. When she stepped inside the clubhouse she looked around for Chibs and Tig, finding them sitting at the bar drinking. 

She stepped behind the bar and grabbed them each a new beer, setting them in front of them before grabbing herself one. "How are you finding the place?" Tig asked smiling. She winked at him "Familiar." She looked around the building taking in the unfamiliar faces all around her, she saw two of guys she had met earlier, Montez and Rat occupied by a few women. 

She saw a man with prosthetic hands carrying boxes of beers and liquor. “Hey Uncle Tiggy, who’s he?” She asked curiously. “That’s Chucky, he’s harmless, I promise.” She nodded. “Chucky! C’mere.” Tig shouted called him over. He came over and saluted Tig “Chucky this is Emma, she’s family. Emma, Chucky, he’s adopted.” Chucky somewhat bowed her way “Bonjour Madame.” (Hello Madam) She was taken aback momentarily “Salut comment allez-vous?” (Hello, how are you?) She replied with a smile. Tig looked back and forth between them “Oh wow you can understand him.” “Yes I speak a few languages, a hobby.” She replied looking over to Chucky. “Parlez vous Anglais?” (Do you speak English?) “Oui.” (Yes) She laughed at him “Good or my French was about to get a workout. Could you bring me a case of beer, please?” “Absolument.” (absolutely) He answered and scampered off. She looked at Tig “He seems nice.” 

She continued to survey the room, making mental notes of everything and everyone around her. "Lookin' for someone?" Chibs asked leaning over the bar, Emma turned to face him, still smiling. "No, I'm just looking at the unfamiliar faces, can't remember half of their names." He laughed standing up, tapping Tig on the arm, motioning him on. "Have fun and if anyone gives ye any shite, send ‘em ma way." Chibs said seriously. She laughed "If anyone gives me shit I'm gonna introduce them to this bar, up close." Tig and Chibs looked at each other and shrugged "Yeah that works too." Tig joked and they walked off to talk to other people. 

Happy had walked into the clubhouse with only two things on his mind that night, drinks and pussy. Those thoughts stayed foremost in his mind when he saw the purple haired woman behind the bar comfortably slinging drinks, but as he got closer to her he saw the light glint off of something silver around her neck and stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the ring she wore there as the ring he had forgotten in that girl’s motel room years ago and as he got closer to her he recognized those bright green eyes. He silently watched her, trying to not draw her attention, not sure what to do. 

He found Tig and Chibs hanging around the pole where the croweaters showed off their skills, sometimes well, sometimes poorly, always entertaining. They greeted him as soon as they noticed him. “Brother, pull up a seat.” Tig remarked pulling a chair over. Hap flipped it around and straddled it. “Who’s she?” He asked motioning his head toward Emma behind the bar. They both eyed him suspiciously before Tig spoke up “She’s family, an old friend of the clubs. She just got into town today. Hands off the Princess. Okay?” Hap nodded his understanding and stood to go get a beer. 

He saw a bottle sitting empty on the bar and threw it in the trash can next to her making her squeak and jump and he couldn’t help but smirk at her skittishness. “Thanks dick, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” She calmly chastised him, while she was keeping the bar cleaned. “I don’t usually get that much disrespect.” He explained as she had her back turned to him. “Get used to it then.” She rebutted before she stiffened up. 

Emma recognized that voice, would never forget that voice. The deep, raspy, gravelly timbre of that voice was imbedded in her memory. She shivered in excitement as she turned ever so slowly before coming face to face with trouble once more. Trouble that was still in the form of a tall, bald, tattooed man in a black leather vest, with a semi feral look in his dark eyes and a toothpick rolling around in his mouth as he stared at her boldly across the bar, only this time they knew each other and this time he was smirking at her.

“Son of a bitch.” She managed to get out as he grabbed the beer she set on the bar. “That's disrespectful, my mother is a very nice woman.” He said taking a drink and she caused all eyes in the clubhouse to turn toward them when she laughed out loud at his comment. She clasped her hands over her mouth as everyone went back to their previous task. “I apologize to your mother then.” She teased as she walked away from him down the hall. He watched her walk to the ladder that led to the roof and motioned for him to follow. 

He followed her up a few minutes later, taking a seat near her. "Took you long enough." He smirked as he sat "Pretty sure I'll be getting a lecture later." 

"Hands off the princess?" She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Those were Tig’s exact words.” Happy said. "They've been protecting me all my life, trying to keep me decent," She stated staring out into the parking lot. “I’ll assume you didn’t mention that we knew each other?” He shook his head. “I asked who you were, they said family.” He looked from her face to the gold chain she was subconsciously playing with.  
"Why did you keep it?" He asked suddenly. “Huh?” She said confused as he pointed at the ring around her neck. "This?" She asked reaching for the large silver ring around her neck. He nodded and she shrugged "I don't know. I just couldn't leave it behind, thought it might be important. Maybe I knew someday I'd get to return it." They both turned when they heard a noise, Tig had joined them. 

"You good?" Tig asked. Emma smiled fondly at him."Yes I am." 

"Good, Chibs is looking for you." He said waiting, as she stood she felt a hand stop her.  
"Not you, me." Happy said as he walked away, not bothering to look back. 

When he was gone Tig spoke "You should be careful of him." He warned her. She looked up at Tig "Why? Is he a danger to me?" She asked sarcastically. "No, he's family, but still that warning stands. You don't want that." Tig explained. She stood, annoyed "I'm SO glad you know what I want. Stop treating me like a child Uncle Tiggy." She went to walk by him when he stood in front of her, blocking her path, she arched a brow up at him as she crossed her arms "Relax, I got the message I'll leave him alone." He looked down at her, his clear blue eyes shining brightly against the dark contrast of the rest of his clothing. "Hap is an enforcer, our Sergeant at arms, you have an idea of what that COULD mean. So yes, he is dangerous, not to you, to anyone he was told to be dangerous to. You don't want that Princess." 

She twitched her neck, annoyed, her eyes rolling hard. "Hmm, that's still obnoxious to be called that. If my eyes could roll any harder they'd be down the street." Tig chuckled "You're still a pain in the ass." "Is Chibs gonna give him the “ _She's not a crow eater_ ” speech?" She asked wrapping an arm around Tig as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead. He shrugged "Probably." "Spare him the embarrassment. He already told me no, and no I didn't try to fuck him. It came up in casual joking conversation. Actually I called him a dick, he said people didn’t usually speak to him that way." Tig nodded in agreement. "Then I'll go explain that the situation was misread."

She didn't care to hear the rest of what he was going to say, if anything, as she climbed back down and found a quiet seat in the corner when she was approached by a brother, Montez. “Can I help you?” She asked still annoyed, but trying not to take it out on him. “Why are you over here all by yourself?” She smiled kindly at him “Because apparently I’m not allowed to talk to people. You should go before you get in trouble." She warned. He looked at her quizzically. "Montez, leave her be." A voice behind him rang out. She winked at him and smiled. "Told you." He nodded and went about his night. 

She found Chibs walking to the back with a crow eater. "Hey Old Guy, I'm heading out." She shouted from the end of the hall, making him walk to her. "Though ye were stayin’?" She shrugged "Only if I was drunk, I'm not, I’ve barely had two beers." He nodded "Be safe darlin'." She nodded back, ready to leave. 

As she was getting ready to hop on her bike to leave, she saw a piece of paper sticking out. She pulled on it and read it, an address was written in messy, obvious guy handwriting and a time, one hour from now. She saw Happy walking out to his own bike, grabbing his helmet and Tig coming over to speak to her. She stuffed the paper in her pocket quickly, hoping he hadn’t seen it, annoyed on every level that even after all these years they still treated her like a child. "What do you want now?" She asked as she watched Happy pull away. "Just coming to say goodnight, since you're trying to sneak out of here." "I'm not sneaking, you wouldn't have seen me if I had been sneaking. Chibs sent you, that's quite enough meddling. I got the message earlier, now I'm just irritated." He held up his hands in surrender "Just keeping you safe." Emma threw her helmet on and tossed her leg over her bike quickly, ready to leave. "I’m an adult, I can keep myself safe. I've been doing it for quite awhile now." She said as she flipped her face shield down, letting him know she was done talking. 

Tig moved out of her way as she sped off into the night, grateful that she hadn't drank that much. She rode around for a while, clearing her head and calming herself down before she went to the address written on the paper, hoping the time was just a suggestion.


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language  
> Smut (Stay Safe)

She didn’t have a problem finding his house since she already knew her way around town. When she pulled up to the address written on the paper she could see lights on inside and his Harley in the driveway. She pulled into the driveway and shut off her bike, taking her helmet off and placing it on the seat. She walked up to his porch, her heels clicking on the cement.

She knocked loud enough on the door and was greeted by him, shirtless, barefoot, and she was sure he was pointing a gun at her behind the door. "Hi." She said as he peeked out of the mostly closed door. "Sorry I got held up, so I hope now is fine." She explained. He nodded and held up one finger "Pull your bike in the garage." He said as he closed the door, flicking the safety of his gun back on. 

She went to wait by the garage door when he opened it and she rolled her bike in. She heard the gentle whirring of the garage door motor shutting down as it closed. "Take your shoes off." He said as he made his way inside, she followed after stopping in the doorway to take her boots and socks off, setting them neatly next to the doorway. 

He handed her a beer when she made her way inside and she couldn't help but grin at the sterile conditions of his place. "I figured you were a neat freak." She mused her thought out loud. "Have a seat." He said pointing to his living room. She chose to sit on his couch while he sat in an armchair next to it, a coffee table in front of her. “I’m Emma, by the way. Since we never got each other’s names.” “Happy.” “That’s your name?” She asked. He nodded and she smiled. “I feel I missed out all these years never knowing that.” 

They sat in silence for a moment each drinking their beer, before she spoke. "Why did you give me your address?" She asked curiously. "To talk." She looked at him in disbelief. "I think the longest sentence you've said to me was eight words, maybe nine." He chuckled as she stood to stand in front of him. "So talk or fuck?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. He looked up at her with surprise and lust in his eyes. She was far more forward than he remembered.  


He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap, straddling him, pulling her closer to him. "I should tell you, Tig warned me to stay away from you." She spoke softly, running her hands up his toned chest. "That I don't want this." She leaned to kiss him before he pulled back. "Do you?" He asked running his hands up her sides. She nodded quickly "Oh yes, very much so." He moved his hands to either side of her face and kissed her, his stubble rough against her face, his tongue soft, skilled as she parted her lips, she groaned as memories of their night together flooded her mind.

Suddenly she found herself laying on her back on his floor, the coffee table now above her head, his strong arms holding her firmly. He kneeled in front of her, looking her up and down with a predatory gaze that made her clench her thighs together in anticipation. "Don't move." He growled hungrily as he slid his hands up her legs slowly, spreading her thighs, making her squirm. "Move again and I'll handcuff you to this table." He threatened as her head popped up to look at him. "Do you promise?" She asked with hopeful eyes, as she started wiggling on purpose. 

He placed a hand on her stomach and pressed her down, holding her. "I'm serious." He spoke, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth. "I hope so." was her response. He looked down at her appreciatively "Stay." He commanded, his tone serious, as he stood and strode confidently down the hallway to his bedroom, coming back with two pairs of gunmetal black handcuffs. Emma bit her bottom lip as she watched him stalk toward her with an air of dominance and control, he was the predator and she was his prey, when she held out her wrists as she laid back down. 

He took her right wrist and held it close to the metal post across the bottom of the coffee table as he attached one cuff to the post and the other to her wrist, making sure it was tight enough to hold, moving over to her left and doing it again. Her bright green eyes were lust blown and her chest heaved as he took his place kneeling between her legs, grabbing the waist of her pants and torturously slowly sliding them off her body, skimming over her legs with his fingertips, drawing a low, slow gasp out of her, throwing them behind him. He grabbed her thighs and spread them, running his rough, calloused, hands up them to hold her open as his mouth kissed, licked, and nipped it's way up to her panties, his stubble leaving a faint trail of red along her thighs. 

"Happy." She whimpered as she pulled hard against the restraints holding her, hissing as the metal bit deliciously into her skin. He hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them off her legs, kissing his way slowly down. She pulled against them again, the metal biting deeper into her wrists. "Fuck!" She cried out in both pleasure and pain as he continued to tease her with his hands and mouth, touching her everywhere but where she needed him. 

His mouth made it's way back up to the apex of her thighs, spreading her with his thumbs, flicking his tongue out to taste her quickly. Her back arched up quickly as she mewled beneath him, a smirk crossing his face as he growled against her. He flicked his tongue again, making her arch and writhe, much to his pleasure, sucking her clit eliciting a scream from her, his growing erection becoming uncomfortable within the confines of his jeans. 

Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, wound tight, the pain in her wrists fueling the pleasure and adrenaline coursing through her body, his skilled mouth bringing her to the peak over and over again, teasing her with release. He slid two fingers inside her, pumping them quickly, teasing her relentlessly, drawing out screams of his name as he took her to the very edge. 

He growled in appreciation at her "Do you want to come?" He asked pumping his fingers. "Yes!" She panted roughly, loudly. "Then beg me for it." He commanded as his mouth descended on her clit again, aggressive, eager, rough. He acted like a man starved as he attacked her sensitive bud. She screamed in ecstasy as she tried to form a complete sentence. "Fuck, Happy please." "Again." He commanded as his mouth resumed its assault. "Happy, please, I need this, I want this." She said as she felt the heat in her stomach pool. "Fuck, HAPPY!" She screamed loud as she came violently, her body arched and slammed back on the carpet with force, causing the cuffs to bite their deepest. He worked her through her orgasm slowly as she looked down at the snake tattoo on his head, he locked eyes with her, her juices soaking his chin. 

He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, sliding over to remove the cuffs, she went to wrap her arms around herself when he grabbed her wrist and flipped it over, a thin red line across it. She flipped the other over to see an identical mark on it. "That might bruise." She chuckled rolling to kneel in front of him, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him down as she climbed over him with a mischievous grin, grinding her wet, naked core against his clothed erection. He hissed with pleasure as she kissed her way down his chest, stopping at the waistband to undo his belt. 

He growled as he grabbed at her, her eyes snapping up to his. "Come back here." He rasped. She smiled as she unbuckled his belt, kissing, licking, and nipping at his hips and stomach. “Fuck.” He whispered softly his voice gravely and husky. “What do you want?” She asked freeing his thick member from the confines of his clothes. They slid his jeans off, throwing them carelessly away. “What do you want me to do?” She asked in a husky whisper of her own. "Do you want me to come back there?" 

He growled again as she wrapped her hands around his gorgeous cock and pumped him slowly. “Maybe you want this?” She teased. “Or maybe you want more.” His head fell back as she kissed the tip and licked him greedily making him hiss in satisfaction, before taking him as far she could in her mouth. “God damn.” He hissed out slowly grabbing handfuls of hair. She hollowed out her cheeks and took him further in as he began to move her head up and down. She sucked hard feeling his hips jerk forward and he released her hair. She took advantage of this freedom by moving faster and sucking harder, pumping what she couldn't fit in her mouth in her hand.

“Fuck....yes.” Happy groaned harshly, his voice was low, almost a whisper, thick with need. She slowed down letting him slide out of her mouth, pumping him in her hand. She could tell he was close. “Do you wanna come?” She asked playfully. He nodded, hips jerking forward. “Where?” She asked him sliding him back into her mouth again. “Right there.” He managed to hiss out, he wanted her to let him, to swallow every last drop. She took him out of her mouth again “Then do it.” She teased moving on him again pumping faster, harder, groaning around him. He hissed slowly, feeling his orgasm coming. “Oh fuck, yes. Don’t stop.” Happy rasped gritting his teeth. 

He watched her as she took him, he couldn't not watch her, running his fingers through her long hair, moving it out of his way, wanting to see her, as he came hard. She swallowed all he gave and sat up with a pleased grin on her face, wiping her mouth. He pulled her to him, rolling them so he laid next to her, over her as he leaned down kissing her roughly, she tasted herself on him as he tasted himself on her, neither caring as teeth and tongues crashed together. 

He pulled away reluctantly, his breathing just as laboured as hers, his hand resting on her hip. "You can't tell Chibs or Tig." She said abruptly. He nodded in agreement "I was told to keep my hands off." She looked around the once tidy room, clothes strewn everywhere, both of them in varying degrees of dressed. "Well we both failed there." She chuckled rolling on top of him, her hands moved down to the grouping of happy faces on his torso. 

"What are these?" She asked tracing each of them with her fingertips. "Tattoos." He grunted. She giggled lightly "No way!?” She joked sarcastically. “Seriously though, you have sixteen that seems obsessive." "Reminders." He remarked. "Of what?" She asked. He said nothing. "You're very mysterious." She commented as she grabbed both of his hands, lacing her fingers through his in a strangely intimate act that made him momentarily uncomfortable before she placed his hands on either side of her body and slowly guided them up her body, beneath her shirt, he shifted as he hardened beneath her. 

"What are you?" He groaned, enjoying this woman that wasn't afraid to take control, he was used to women throwing themselves at him, the ones that weren't afraid of him, crow eaters were the easiest creatures, they were eager to be bedded by a brother, anything that might get them a crow, or a ring, or a baby, the thought of any of those made Happy shudder, monogamy wasn't his thing. He sat up slowly, kissing her deeply, as his hands ghosted across her breasts, she slid his hands away and he growled at her, but was met with only her soft laughter. 

He pushed her to the floor and hooked his elbows behind her knees pulling her closer as he lined himself up with her and entered her roughly, her moan was cut off with the force. He stilled inside her while he slid his hand up between her breasts to her throat, holding her firmly in place. He could feel her shaking, her pulse pounded and her heart raced, but he saw no fear in her eyes, only a pure primal need. Her screams were silent as he applied just the right amount of pressure to her delicate throat, pounding into her voraciously. He released her throat letting her breathe and rested his hands on either side of her head, thrusting hard and slow, as she drug her nails down his back. 

He grunted loudly arching against the pain, before moving back for more. The pressure building quickly when he felt her walls clench around him as she came with a scream, her nails burying themselves in his back as he buried himself in her, coming with a low grunt. He rolled onto his back so he wouldn't crush her and they lay there catching their breath. 

They eventually made it into the bedroom the sun making it's appearance marking the beginning of a new day as they fell asleep. He woke a few hours later with her curled up beside him, not cuddling, just laying there, her back turned to him, dark purple hair spread all around her. He could hear his phone ring in the other room and he walked naked into the living room to answer it. 

After he was done talking to Chibs he went back into the bedroom to get dressed, she was still asleep, naked, in his bed. He groaned in frustration wanting to have her again, but he dressed quickly knowing if he didn’t leave soon they would show up there. He gathered his things to leave, pausing for a moment to write her a quick note and placing it on his pillow. Leaving before any of his brothers showed up.  


Emma sat up with a start when she heard the front door being closed with force and looked beside her to see an empty spot. She hadn't expected him to be there when she woke, but was surprised to see a note on the pillow. She picked it up, curious to know, “ _Lock the door when you leave_.” was all it said. She couldn't help, but smile as she wrapped the sheet around her naked body and went off in search of her clothes, hoping most of it survived the night. 

After getting dressed she picked the garage door opener off the coffee table she had been cuffed to the night before, her wrists still red and already bruising, and she wheeled her bike out, closing the door behind her. She kicked her kickstand back down before running back inside setting the opener back on the table and making sure she locked the door behind her. She tossed her helmet on and speeding off toward her hotel in need of a shower and coffee.


	5. Strays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only
> 
> Some Language

She made her way to the garage after she showered, dressed and slid some wide bracelets over the marks on her wrists, just to try and make herself useful while she was in town. She grabbed some breakfast on her way there, when she got there she noticed the line of black Harley’s, Happy’s amongst them, and parked her bike on the side of the garage out of the way. She saw some people waiting by their cars and could hear a woman yelling at a man in the office, a man with fake hands that she had met before, Chucky. Emma could tell they were arguing so she intercepted the woman as they made their way out of the office.

“Can I help you?” She asked inserting herself between Chucky and the lady. “I was just asking him a simple question and he was very rude to me.” She sneered rudely at Chucky. “I apologize for that. I am certain that was not his intention.” She looked at Chucky “Chucky I can handle this, you can go.” Emma motioned him on. 

He smartly nodded and left. “Now then Ma’am, how may I help you?” “As I was explaining to him, I need a mechanic to look at my car and he was saying that it wasn’t possible at this time.” Emma nodded looking around and seeing everyone busy. “And he was right, currently all the mechanics are busy. We are currently undergoing some changes around here and Chucky is no mechanic. As soon as one is available your car will be looked at.” 

“What _changes_ might those be?” The woman rudely scoffed. Emma saw Tig and Chibs hurrying from the clubhouse to help her with Happy close behind, but she held up a hand and stopped them as they got close. “There is talk of expansion. If the town is getting bigger the garage should accommodate for a larger town, after all more people means more business. There is talk of closing the garage for a few days to bring in contractors to get in here and measure and design without worrying about cars and customers in the way. I assure you though, should this construction happen we will endeavor to stay open for as long as we can, if that is a possibility.” Emma explained casually, calmly, the lie sliding out easily. 

The woman nodded, placated by her words. “I think you should fire that rude man with the hands since he’s unprofessional and you would be doing the town a favor if you could get rid of this club too.” The rude woman continued. 

Emma put on her best professional smile as the guys watched in shocked silence. “I assure you Ma’am the Sons of Anarchy are welcome here and will continue to be here, no matter what, after all they own it. If this presents a problem to you then I am sorry and am sure they will feel no disrespect if you should choose to no longer come to this establishment. Good luck finding mechanics that know their way around engines quite like my boys,” She stated motioning around the parking lot before she continued “as for Chucky, “ _the man with the hands_ ” as you so rudely called him, he isn’t going anywhere either. If this is not to your liking then I encourage you to take your business elsewhere because we are not in the habit of sending our family away from their homes or place of work. Now then may we help you today?” 

The woman scoffed a few times unable to speak. “Would you like one of my boys to look over your car?” Emma suggested. “I suppose, but I need to get to work too.” She agreed rudely. Emma continued to smile professionally “I can have someone drop you off at work, however you will have to find a different way back to pick up your car. I will have it looked over and fixed if you’d like or I can call you and tell you what the problem is and what it will cost.” 

The woman pursed her thin lips together making them almost invisible. “I suppose you should call me and tell me what the problem is before I get charged for things that aren’t broken.” Emma nodded “Very well Ma’am. We have your information here and we will have someone let you know. Have a nice day and thank you for using Teller-Morrow for all your automotive needs.” Emma snapped out quickly waving over a prospect and sending them on their way. 

After she was gone Emma flopped down on the couch in the office when she was joined by Tig. “Jesus Christ.” Chibs said from the doorway. Happy stood off to the side silent as normal. “Never let it be said that you aren’t professional. I would’ve called her a bitch and sent her on her way.” Tig said. Emma looked up at him “And that is how you are gonna go bankrupt.” She joked. “Honestly I was tempted too, but I find it more fun to make them feel stupid instead, besides I’m used to rude people. I’ve spent years dealing with everyone’s problems professionally, I can’t imagine this is any worse. Though when she started insulting Chucky I wanted to lay her out. He’s not a son, but he’s still part of this weird family. I can’t help but like the guy.” She looked around at the guys. “Where did he come from anyway?” She couldn’t help but ask. 

Tig chuckled a bit looking over at Chibs who nodded. “He bought protection from an old member on the inside and so we protected him, stuff went down and we gave him to the people he screwed over and yet we were given him back, so we just kept him. He has proven useful though which I suppose worked out.” Tig explained to her without telling her too much. “He has a masturbation problem and that’s why they cut off his fingers, but they still needed him to be able to type.” Tig included after a second. 

Emma couldn’t hold back her laughter “That’s how he lost the fingers? Oh I feel bad for laughing, man isn’t that like every guys problem though?” She teased. “At least he found a family to accept him, you guys take in strays all the time.” Tig nodded in agreement “You're one of them.” Tig stood and went to stand by Happy, tapping him on the shoulder and motioning him on. 

They left and Chibs sat beside her. “Ye hangin’ around here today?” She shrugged “If you need me to.” He pulled her over and kissed her forehead. “Chucky cannae handle this place alone.” “Then I’m here.” “Thank ye Lassie. We have business ta take care of, but we’ll be back soon.” He mentioned as he walked out.


	6. Viable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language
> 
> ~Feedback is always appreciated~

She had been helping around the garage for the past couple days. She and Chucky had a system worked out and they worked well together. He was a strange man, but she was used to that and Tig hadn't been lying when he said he was harmless, even from a professional standpoint he didn’t seem dangerous, just quirky, but she liked him. Emma and Chucky were just closing up for the night when Chibs, Tig, and Happy pulled back into the lot from wherever they had gone earlier. They all looked pissed, which for Happy was normal, but not so much for the others. 

The men working in the garage had helped pull down the doors and she had helped Chucky lock the place up. Emma had to admit he was quite helpful and smart and she was impressed with him. He walked the keys over to Chibs who told him to keep them. Chucky nodded and stuffed them in his pocket and followed Tig and Happy inside the clubhouse. 

Emma leaned against the garage door and watched Chibs as he ran his hands through his hair. He lit a cigarette and took a drag, leaning his head back. She could see smoke coming out as his mouth moved slightly and she was sure he was cursing. He looked as though he didn’t want to be bothered and she tried to step to her bike quietly, but failed miserably when he heard her heels clicking on the lot.  


“You looked like you wanna be left alone. I was trying to be quiet.” 

“It’s been a shite day.” 

“You wanna talk about it? I listen to people professionally so I’ve been told I’m kinda good at it.” 

He ground his cigarette out beneath his boot and studied her. “Do ye ever plan ta go back ta tha’?” She shrugged “I have had the idea to go back.” She said looking up at him. “Why? What do you need?” He arched a brow at her. “Jus’ like tha’?” “Of course. We’re family Chibs, what do you need?” She asked calmly and casually, there was no hesitation. “I dinnae know.” He admitted looking at her and she nodded. “Let me know when you figure it out.” She said as she walked off into the clubhouse. 

She popped open a beer and perched on the barstool closest to her. Chibs came in not long after and eyeballed her beer. “Hey I’ve been dealing with rude dicks all day, I’ve earned it. I’m gonna go to my hotel room once I’m done with it though.” He whistled to get everyone’s attention. “Church, need ta talk ta ye.” The guys all looked around confused, but did as told and filed into chapel. He turned to Emma before joining them. “Be safe.” She rolled her eyes and threw her empty bottle away on her way out.

She saw Chucky getting on his scooter as she made her way to her bike. “See ya tomorrow Chucky!” She shouted throwing her helmet on. He waved and waited until she pulled out of the parking lot before he left. She got to her hotel room after stopping for something to eat and took a quick shower, changing into her pajamas, ready to climb into bed.

“So Chibs what’s up?” Tig inquired as everyone gathered around the table for the meeting. “We cannae afford tha garage. It’s nae makin’ enough money. Ta be more specific, we’re nae makin’ enough money ta keep it open.” “So what do we do?” Rat wondered. “I have been thinkin’ since I was told. We’ll have ta sell.” “WHAT!” a collective cry rang out from around the table. “If we sell the garage to someone we’ll lose the clubhouse, you know this. This town would pool their money together to be rid of us.” Tig explained. “I am aware.” Chibs agreed. “What do we need to do then Pres?” Happy asked calmly, waiting for an order. Chibs inhaled slowly and exhaled loudly. “I dinnae know. There is nae a way we can survive this.” “We need ideas guys.” Tig suggested. Chibs nodded “We need a miracle. Think it over laddies.” “Are we gonna have to transfer charters?” Rat asked suddenly. Chibs could only shrug. “We’ll talk abou’ this tomorrow.” Everyone else nodded and he pounded the gavel. 

Everyone dispersed leaving Chibs at the table alone. He was exhausted and wished this wasn’t his job. He didn’t have any ideas how he was going to save the garage, but with all the negative because of the club, people weren’t as willing to use it. Redwoody and Diosa were doing great and it made them enough money to survive, but not enough to save the garage, plus he couldn’t siphon money from one business for another. He knew he was failing Jax and that was the part that bothered him the most. He didn’t bother going home and just grabbed a room in the back. 

Emma pulled up in the morning to somber faces all around, she parked and walked into the garage to find Chucky. “What’s going on?” He shrugged and went back to the paperwork he had sitting in front of him. She rolled her eyes and saw Happy working on his bike in the garage. “Hey, what’s going on?” She walked out there and asked him. He looked up from his bike. “What do you mean?” Her face deadpanned “I mean everyone looks like someone kicked their puppy.” He looked back to his bike. “Talk to Chibs.” She twitched her neck “Good talk, is he inside?” He nodded not looking up. “Can you hand me that wrench?” He pointed at a tool just out of his reach. She picked it up and stood closer. “This wrench?” He nodded “What do I get?” He grabbed the tool and her wrist. 

He looked up at her as he pulled off a bracelet, stroking the fading bruise on her wrist with his thumb. “This looks better.” He remarked glancing down at it. “Depends on your definition of “ _better_ ” I suppose.” Emma replied. No smile passed along his face, but she could still see it in his eyes. He let go and handed her the wide leather bracelet. She turned with a smile and slid it back into place before she walked away and he watched her go, staring at her ass the entire time. 

She found Chibs in the one room she had never stepped foot in, sitting at the head of the table, spinning the gavel in his hands. He looked just as down as the others. “Hey, what’s going on? Everyone looks so down.” She wondered stopping in the doorway. “Hey Lassie.” He stood to join her in the other room, placing the gavel on the table. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked as soon as he sat down. 

“Cannae afford ta keep tha garage, too much bad history.” He explained. 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“I mean it’s gonna be sold.” 

“To whom?” 

He shrugged “Anyone tha’ buys it will wan’ us gone. We’re gonna lose this charter.” 

She could feel his sadness and she looked away for a moment to compose herself. “What are you gonna do?” 

“There’s nothin’ tha’ can be done. Dinnae worry abou’ it. Ye gonna work today?” 

She nodded “I wanna do what I can for you guys.” 

“Ye do plenty.” 

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek on her way out.

She sat around and racked her mind all day on anyway she could help out. She didn’t have any ideas that would work in the short amount of time she was staying in town and she dropped her head on the desk and groaned in frustration. “You sound stressed.” She heard a voice say and her head popped up to see Happy standing in the office. “Where did Chucky go?” She asked looking around. “Home.” She looked over at the clock and saw that it was closing time. “Guess I’m closing.” She said gathering her things before she turned and looked at Happy. “Unless of course we’re burning it down?” She suggested jokingly. 

“Don’t give me any ideas, girl.” He teased playing along. She smiled enjoying his humor. “Everyone else leave?” “There’s still people in the clubhouse.” She studied him. “You don’t talk a lot.” He shook his head. “I suppose you don’t need to. You walk in, glare at someone and they’re terrified.” He shrugged and looked at her in the eyes “You’re not.” She shook her head as she headed toward the door. “No, I’m not.” 

He stopped her by grabbing her arm above her elbow. She looked up at him “Something on your mind, Killer?” He gazed into her eyes silently. “Either speak or lose the arm, cause I don't like to be touched without permission.” “What are you?” He asked finally. She shrugged “You’ve asked that before. I'm just what you see, no more, no less.” He pushed her against the closed door and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth, she opened to him willingly. Their tongues battled until he groaned in frustration pulling away from her. “I have to go.” She stepped away from the door “You started this.” She said as she walked out.

He followed her out and into the clubhouse where some of the guys were sitting around drinking. “Hey! Look who’s awake.” Tig greeted her. “I wasn’t sleeping, I was thinking. You should try it sometime.” “Sure!” He said with a wink. “Are you already drunk?” She asked and he nodded “I’ve been drunk since noon.” “No one let him drive home.” She said as Chibs made his way into the room from the back. “Go nuts, cannae imagine we’ll be here much longer.” Chibs said defeated. “I’ve gone through every option, I’ve come up empty. I am ou’ of ideas laddies.” Everyone was silent, most were looking down, defeated as well. 

Emma popped her head up “Let me buy it.” All eyes turned to her. “Wha’?” “You heard me, you’re out of viable options. I am a viable option.” “Bu’ ye have a life out of this town.” “You said it yourself if you sell this place you lose everything. I am not about to let my family fail, not when it is within my power to help.” The room fell quiet, everyone looking between Chibs and Emma, somewhere between hopeful and helpless. 

“Is it?” Tig asked suddenly. 

She nodded “Yes.” 

Chibs moved to stand in front of her. “I cannae le’ ye throw yer life away for us.” “That’s good, because I hadn’t planned to. However California is just as easy to work from as anywhere else.” “Where will you live?” Chibs asked trying to be the voice of reason. “I can find a place here in Charming.” “And how would ye afford ta buy tha garage and a house?” “With money. Chibs, seriously I can do this. You can try to scare me off, but it won’t happen. You need me and as I said I wanna help.” She shifted her weight to one side and placed a hand on her right hip. “Besides I’m the only person here who hasn’t been charged with a felony.” 

He sighed audibly and she smirked in delight, she had a trick up her sleeve. “Maybe this should be taken to the table?” She suggested crossing her arms. “Ye dinnae get ta suggest tha’.” “She is right though, Boss.” Happy said coming to her defence. “None of us wanna leave.” Quinn included, piping up from the back. “Most of us can’t. We got ties here.” T.O. added. Everyone around the room nodded in agreement with everyone's points. “Does this need ta be taken ta tha table?” Everyone there nodded their heads. “Then I guess we vote tomorrow.”


	7. Welcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only
> 
> Language
> 
> ~Feedback is always welcome~
> 
> (I promise this is all building up to something lol)

It had been a few weeks since she had bought the garage, the vote had been unanimous since everyone else had voted yes, Chibs was inclined to agree. After all no one wanted to lose the mother charter. They let her keep a room in the clubhouse until she found a place of her own and she had, but it was taking time to close on it. No one was eager to toss her out though and she cooked a lot since the clubhouse had a fully functioning kitchen, or at least one that functioned fully enough and she just wanted to do nice things for them so they wouldn’t get tired of her. 

The garage was closed for today, since it was Sunday and she sat around the clubhouse with the guys. “Hey hermosa, so how are you settling in?” Montez asked playing pool with Happy. The other guys were around either playing poker at a table or at the bar stocking and cleaning. “I’m settling in pretty well, called in a friend to come help me with the place.” “A friend?” She nodded “Yeah my roommate, the person I was living with before I decided to move back here. They’re coming to stay and help around the garage.” “Oh that’s cool, what’s your friend's name?” He asked. “Eddie.” She exclaimed happily. 

Happy scratched the cue across the table. “Careful man or we’ll need a new table.” Montez poked fun at Happy. “Suck my dick.” Happy sneered at him. “What’s hermosa mean?” Rat asked Montez as he walked over to watch. “It means beautiful.” Emma answered. They all looked at her. “You speak Spanish?” Montez asked. “I speak enough.” She answered looking over the pool table and pointing out a shot for Happy to take. “Hey! Don’t cheat for him.” Montez scolded her, but Happy handed the cue to Rat and stalked off. She looked over to Montez who could only shrug, just as confused as she was.

Another week had gone by and Happy had been cold and distant, which wasn’t unusual, but he at least had a few words for her here and there. He didn’t talk to her around the clubhouse and nearly outright ignored her at the garage unless it was a job. Emma didn’t dare try going to his place either and just assumed he was tired of her so she didn’t press the issue. She was in the office setting up the new schedule when she was joined by Tig “Hey Mouse.” She laughed out loud at him “Are you just picking different names to call me until one sticks?” He shrugged “Eh, you hate being called Princess so I’m trying new things.” “I’m not so much a fan of Mouse either, though it is cute.” 

“You seen Hap lately?” Tig asked. 

“Uh, around here, why?” 

“He seems kinda grumpy.” 

She looked at Tig in confusion “I just thought that was his face’s neutral expression.” 

“I just wanna make sure he’s cool with you taking charge of the garage.” Tig explained.

“Uncle Tiggy I own the garage not the club. He’s an adult, I'm sure he can handle it.” 

“Eh, you’re right. I’ll talk to him later. Not to change the subject, but when do we get to meet him?” He asked eagerly. Emma looked up from the paperwork in front of her “Him?” She asked in confusion. “Yeah,” Tig said nodding “Him, This Eddie I hear of, an old roommate or something? When is he gonna be here?” He added. 

Emma’s eyes widened in surprise before everything clicked together in her head. “Oh no, oh man, oh shit.” She said laughing. A look of confusion washed over Tig. “What am I missing?” He asked. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t even thinking Uncle Tiggy. I’ve called Eddie, Eddie for so long it never occurs to me to say gender pronouns. Eddie isn’t a man, she's a woman, Eden, my roommate.” His eyes widened in surprise “Oh….well….” He started before a black car pulling in drew Emma’s attention. “Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.” She said happily as the car parked next to her bike.

She looked back at Tig “Please be nice, she doesn’t really know club rules or anything like that. Don’t pick on her.” He put his arm around Emma’s shoulder. “I promise you, I’m gonna be as gentle as a bunny.” Emma pat the hand that rested on her. “That terrifies me as well Tiggy. Excuse me.” She teased slipping her sunglasses on and walked toward the car. All the guys had gathered outside, nonchalantly hanging around, their curiosities getting the better of them. She saw Happy standing by Chibs, his usual scowl present. The darker tint to the windows making it hard to see inside.

The door opened and Emma was greeted by a long leg in a black knee high stiletto. She smiled brightly as Eddie stepped out, her black skirt just above the boots and purple sequined top sparkled brightly in the California sun, her long black hair kept getting caught in the sequins as she ran a hand through it, her coal black eyes were covered with large sunglasses similar to her own.

“So this is where you’re from?” Eddie asked sliding her sunglasses down looking around. Emma nodded. “Yep. This is home.” “It’s cute.” Eddie complimented “and I’m already enjoying the view.” She joked motioning toward the group of bikers standing with their mouths agape. “Let me introduce you.” Emma whispered grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Tig had joined Chibs while Emma had greeted Eddie and was standing next to him when they came over. “Guys this is my Eddie. Eddie meet my family, this is Chibs, Tig, Happy, Rat, T.O., Quinn, Montez and some of the other guys who’s names I forget, I’m so sorry, I know you’re Ryan.” She said pointing out each guy as she went and stopping on a younger, newer guy. “Yer a woman.” Chibs blurted out. Eddie nodded shaking his hand. “Yes, I noticed that about myself too.” Emma smiled “That’s my bad, they all thought you were a guy. I guess I never thought to mention you’re a woman.” The guys introduced themselves personally quickly and were sent on their way by Chibs, after he told everyone to fuck off and not bother the girl. 

Happy had grunted a greeting and walked into the garage to work, shedding his kutte and carefully hanging it up before donning his mechanics shirt and getting to work. “He doesn’t speak much, don’t take it personally. He always looks that way.” Emma explained. She and Eddie set up in the office and Emma went about teaching Eddie the business.

It was close to closing time when Eddie stood up and stretched hard “I'm in need of food. So I’m gonna go find some in town. You want anything?” Emma nodded “Bring me whatever you know what I like Ed.” Eddie nodded and walked out to her car. Happy walked in the office shortly after and closed the door behind him. Emma raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

“You didn’t mention Eddie wasn’t a guy.” He spoke suddenly. She shrugged “Didn’t really think of it. Didn’t think I really needed to either.” She stated icily. He looked at her confused. “You’re mad at me?” “I'm not mad, no, because I can see the humor in this situation, but I still think you're an asshole.” “Why am I an asshole?” He asked.

Emma glared at him “You’re an asshole because you thought I was a whore that dick hopped and you’ve been mad because of it.” She explained to him. “But really, you’ve been grumpy and ignoring me because you thought my roommate was a dude?” She asked looking up at him.

His dark eyes held her in place, she knew they would, his eyes were the most expressive part of him if you knew how to tell. He shrugged as usual “I thought he was your Old Man.” She nearly threw a mug at him “I don’t do the “ _Old Man_ ” thing and I damn sure don’t cheat on anyone I am seeing. Now leave me alone I have work to do.” She declared calmly. Happy stared at her blankly, as usual his expression was unreadable. He didn’t say a word as he walked away, back into the garage and back to work.


	8. Joining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Warnings: Smut, Language, etc.  
> Feedback is always welcome~  
> I don't own the Sons just my OC's and this idea  
> Enjoy!

It had been a couple months since Emma and Eddie had finally moved into the house together that Emma had bought and Eddie had come to fit in well around the place. The guys teased her a lot at first, but she started holding her own with them soon after and they liked her, Emma could tell. It wasn’t hard to like Eddie though, she was always happy, always positive and she was glad the guys were accepting of someone she considered family. 

The best part about hanging out with the Sons of Anarchy that Emma knew she would never get tired of, had to be the parties they had every weekend, loud music, bodies everywhere, alcohol flowing, and there was always that one guy getting a blow job over in the corner. Emma was glad she got to be a part of the fun, glad her best friend could too. 

Here in Charming she was home, now that Eddie was here she felt pretty complete and enjoyed relaxing instead of being on edge. She was introduced to a woman named Lyla, the owner and operator of Red Woody and Opie’s widow and she had learned they got along well. By night’s end she and Eddie had learned a few ins and outs of the porn industry and what an anal rain dance was, Eddie’s curiosity won that time, alcohol trumping logic. “You learn something new everyday.” She declared laughing hard. 

Around midnight Emma could tell Eddie had reached her limit and asked the prospect, Miller, to take her home and keep an eye on her. He readily agreed, but Chibs did have a few choice words with him before the prospect left. She told Eddie she would stay at the clubhouse and hang a while. “So what did you tell the prospect?” She couldn’t help but ask, the alcohol turning her filter off. He chuckled “I told him if anythin’ happened ta yer friend ye'd cut his balls off while we held him down.” His speech slurred slightly. She giggled lightly “You aren’t wrong. I’m very overprotective of that girl.” 

She sat inside at one of the tables with Chibs, T.O, Montez and Rat. Happy was at the bar taking shots with Tig and surrounded by crow eaters. He still wasn’t speaking to her, but she didn’t care. “How did ye meet her?” Chibs asked. “She was my roommate in college, but she never graduated and we didn't stay at the dorm for long. I got a little apartment to stay at and she stayed with me, her working at a little corner store while I went to school.” Emma mused happily before trailing off slowly, the smile fading slowly. “She had a terrible boyfriend, he wasn’t kind to her and I got her away from him. I picked up my own stray and made her family I guess.” Emma answered looking away. “It's not a good story, but I guess it has a happy ending since she smiles and laughs again.” They nodded in understanding not pressing into someone else’s private business.

“Is it cool if I crash here? She asked suddenly “Don’t wanna drive home drunk.” Chibs nodded “Aye, go for it.” “You bought a nice house only to keep sleeping here.” Tig teased from the bar. She held up a middle finger at him. “Don’t threaten me with a good time Sweetness.” He sneered jokingly. “I mean unless that was an invitation?” He asked lecherously. “In your dreams.” She replied with a wink. “Someday you’ll say yes.” He continued to tease. She turned around and face him from her seat. “Please hold your breath.” “Words hurt Rabbit.” He retorted holding his hands over his heart in mock pain. “I’m gonna hurt you if you don’t stop giving me these ass backwards nicknames.” She threatened good naturedly. Laughter filled the room at their back and forth banter.

A while later everyone cleared out and Emma excused herself to a room in the back, after getting dressed for bed and cleaning her makeup off she walked out to get a drink when she saw Happy sitting at the bar. “Surprised you’re still here, Killer. Where did the prospect go?” She asked reaching behind the bar in the mini fridge for a bottle of water. “I sent him home.” He answered never looking away from his glass. “Can I get you anything while I’m here?” She asked nicely. He shook his head, she was walking past him when he grabbed her arm and stopped her. He didn’t give her time to get angry this time before he pulled her closer and kissed her. She melted into his kiss moaning into his mouth. 

“Do you want me?” He asked roughly, pulling away from her. 

“What?” She asked breathless and confused. 

“Do you want me?” He asked again sliding his hands down her sides. 

“You haven’t spoken to me in months.” She accused, using any excuse. 

“You told me to leave you alone.” He explained leaning down to kiss her again. 

She would’ve laughed if he hadn’t kissed her again. He picked her up and plopped her down on the barstool just to put her on more equal level with him since she was so much shorter. “I don’t do gentle. It’s not my style.” He rasped out softly breaking away from the kiss, his rough, gravelly voice making her panties dampen more and she clenched her thighs together in anticipation. “I don’t do the “ _old man_ ” thing either.” He said running his hands through her hair. “Is there a point?” She breathed, pulling him in closer, unable to control the heat spreading through her body. “If you’re want more it ain’t here.” He said. “This is it.” He growled out as he pulled her head back by her hair.

He pressed his lips to hers, the bruising roughness making her moan as she gripped at his shoulders, long nails biting in deep. He bit her bottom lip, sliding his hands easily beneath her and lifted her by her ass, as she wrapped him in her hips. “Say yes.” He rasped out making his way to the bedroom in the back.She knew it was just part of who he was, part of his need for control. He was giving her a way out and she knew she should take it. “Yes.” She whispered as she leaned in to bite his lower lip. He paused in the hallway and abruptly pushed her into the wall to grind into her making her whimper, reminding her that he was in charge. 

Happy kicked the door closed behind him before tossing her onto the bed. The bathroom light filtered in from the partially open door, casting the room in a soft, dim light. She bounced before the mattress dipped as he climbed over her, claiming her lips in another bruising kiss, grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head. Her hips shifted trying to get his into the cradle of her own. He released her hands to kiss his way down her body as he slid her shirt up. She sat up to take it off, throwing it to the floor and she pushed him back, straddling him, grinding against his hard erection, enjoying the growls and groans of his deep, gravelly voice. 

He sat up, keeping a grip on her hip, using his other hand to support himself. His mouth hungrily claiming her right breast and then her left, giving each attention. His right hand slid from her hip to her breast as his mouth claimed the other, nipping at the hardened peak. Emma moaned loudly and felt him smile against her skin as she rocked her hips on him, vibrating in anticipation to have inside her. She clutched him closer to her breast as he gave her ass a hard smack and flipped her onto her back, resting himself on his elbow next to her, taking the closest nipple into his mouth as his free hand slid down her smooth stomach to the top of the shorts she had chosen to sleep in and slid his hand in beneath her panties finding her soaking wet and ready for him. 

His hot wet mouth continued to lavish her breast as his finger slipped into her cleft and rubbed her slit a few times, soaking it, before slipping it inside her. Her back arched off the bed and he smirked proudly, pumping his index & middle fingers in quickly, eliciting sweet moans from her. He removed his fingers and sat up in front of her licking them clean, groaning with pleasure, before tugging her shorts off and tossing them behind him. 

She shivered in anticipation as he kissed and nipped his way up her thighs. His hands slid under her to cup her ass as he lowered his mouth to taste her, his thumbs spreading her wide and he lapped at her slit, devouring her. He sucked her clit harshly and she screamed out as she grabbed for anything to hold. “Fuck Happy.” She hissed arching off the bed. “Grab the headboard.” He ordered and she did as told, his tone leaving no room for argument. “Don’t move them unless I tell you.” He growled out using one arm to pin her hips down as he shifted his other hand to scissor two fingers into her before curling them as he sucked and flicked his tongue across her sensitive bud. 

Her body felt too hot, too tight, her senses on overdrive as he drove her to the edge and back again. She was panting hard, moaning harder, and sweat soaked “Hap please….I need….I want.” She tried to talk. He removed his mouth, but kept pumping his fingers. “What do you need little girl? What do you want?” He asked teasingly nipping at her thighs. Emma moaned loudly “You, I need you.” She managed to get out. 

Happy slid out of his kutte and shirt, throwing his kutte over the headboard gently while tossing his shirt behind him carelessly. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off along with his boxer briefs and stroked himself a few times as he looked down at her bared submissively beneath him, a primal growl escaping his chest as he realized he wanted to fuck her in everyway he could. 

He reached into the nightstand for a condom and slipped it on, teasing her by rubbing himself along her slit as she moaned and arched her back, craving him inside her. “Please Happy….I need you.” She whimpered softly and he didn’t need much more coercion to press into her sliding through her tight and dripping folds. 

She moaned in quiet satisfaction as he filled her completely and he hid his smug smile in her neck as he groaned from the feeling of her warm, wet walls welcoming him once again, he truly had missed her. “Fuck you feel amazing.” He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck softly before sitting back & hooking his elbows under her knees, drawing her hips up to meet his. He pumped into her with a bruising force & she cried out his name loudly. “Yes, just like that. I wanna hear you.” Happy urged picking up the pace as he felt her slick with desire. “Let go of the headboard.” He demanded with a gruff moan. 

She let go and pushed him back gently as he gripped her hips and rolled them over, letting her ride him, all without leaving her warm, wet, welcoming pussy. She braced herself with her hands pressed against his tattooed chest as she rode him slowly, drawing out raspy, rough, gravelly moans that slid over her body like silk urging her to quicken her pace. He laced her smaller hands through his much larger ones as her nails bit sharply into his skin. She arched & rolled her hips to meet his thrusts using his strength as leverage. “Fuck Happy, I’m so close.” She screamed out as he sat up wrapping his arms around her, her arms wrapping around his neck, thrusting sharply. 

She felt the white hot coil in her belly snap as she came with a scream. He held her tightly as she came down from her high and then flipped her on her back entering her roughly and quickly. Her nails found his back and she raked them down. “Fuck.” He moaned into her neck, biting at her earlobe and neck, trying not to leave marks, failing miserably. She whimpered in his ear as the vulgar sounds of their wet bodies slapping together filled the silence between moans. He pumped faster, groaning harder. “Oh fuck.” He mumbled chasing his own orgasm. 

After a few more frantic thrusts he felt her tighten around him again as he moaned loudly and sank his teeth into her neck feeling her cum around him once more, he pushed himself deep into her and came with a growl of pleasure before collapsing onto his elbows above her, trying not to crush her. He rolled off her onto his back and they lay there together panting hard, trying to catch their breaths.


	9. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Smut implied  
> Language  
> Feedback is welcome~

“Wow.” Emma murmured rolling onto her stomach to look at Happy. She could see his smug grin of satisfaction.

“Oh don’t sell yourself so high, Killer. I don’t have much of a history to compare it with.” His eyebrows raised in surprise as he rolled on his side admiring the view of her lying naked on the bed. 

“How many?” He inquired curiously. 

“How many guys have I had sex with?” She confirmed. He nodded silently. 

“Much lower than yours I’m sure.” She teased kicking her legs in the air.

“My number of men is zero.” He said with a straight face.

She looked over and giggled “Oh sure now you develop a sense of humor.”

“Number.” He coerced swatting her ass playfully. 

She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. “Four.” She answered after a moment. “One before I left Charming, one at college, one after college, and you.” She added.

“Were they any good?” He taunted her.

She smirked at him playfully “The answer to that question might hurt your feelings. Sure you wanna know?”

He chuckled “I’m confident in my abilities.” “You should be.” She purred at him. 

“You gonna answer?” He pried. She looked at him silently for a second, debating, before deciding on the truth. 

“One of them was, the other two were garbage & probably the reason I don’t fuck guys my age.” 

“One was older?” He blurted out suddenly. She laughed softly at his shocked tone. “Yes, but only by a few years. The other two were a year older and younger. You’re the oldest guy I’ve been with.” 

“My turn?” She asked. He nodded. “Is Happy your real name?” He nodded again. “Your mother actually named you Happy? That’s awesome. Eddie owes me money.” She stated smiling happily. 

“OK your turn.” She said wiggling with excitement.

"You made a bet about me?" He asked amused. Emma nodded "Eddie didn't think that was your real name."

“Is Emma your real name?”

“It’s a nickname. My first name is Emiliana.”

“It’s pretty, suits you.” He said.

“Thanks.” She said flashing a smile.

“How did you get this scar?” He asked sliding his hand over the small circular scar that sat on her right side. 

She looked wistfully back at it, sadness evident in her expression. “I was a teen when I got that one, bullet to the side, didn’t hit anything, through and through. I got this one before that one,” She recalled rolling slightly so Happy could see the small line on her left side around her lower back.

“I got stabbed, thankfully it didn’t go too far in or it could’ve hit something, like my kidney.” She continued rolling on her back, lifting her chin to show him her neck, even in the dim room Happy could still see the thin, nearly white scar running across the width of her pale neck.

“And this was the last one, all in my teens within years of each other.” He shook his head slowly, unable to look away from the scar. “How?” He urged sliding closer to look at it. He knew what could’ve caused a mark like that, had caused a few marks like that before. Hers wasn’t deep, and he could tell it was done by an amateur, but still looked as though it could’ve done some serious damage. 

She sighed heavily and shrugged “I have a brother, by blood I mean, but we haven’t spoken in a while. He developed a drug habit and I don’t know, somewhere he just went wrong and I became the person he took everything out on.”

“This one,” she said motioning to her neck “was the last straw for my father, and he gave my brother an ultimatum, rehab or prison. He chose rehab and that was the last time I saw him. I left Charming a year later after my father died and didn’t look back for years. As you well know.” She rolled back over onto her stomach. 

He was silent for a few more moments, processing what she had just told him.

“So my turn?” She inquired teasingly, lightening the mood. He nodded and continued to caress her body as he had been. “Why do you have so many happy faces tattooed on your stomach?” She asked quietly. “I mean one is a symbol, but sixteen seems obsessive.” 

He arched an eyebrow at her “You counted?” She shrugged. “I did. I've had plenty of time to admire you.” 

“So answer my question.” She cajoled. He slid closer to her, slowly sliding his fingers down her back. She shivered at his touch “Happy….c’mon play fair.” 

“It’s a club thing.” He responded honestly kissing down her back. 

“Is that all I’m getting?” She panted out slowly. 

“Yep.” He replied reaching her ass and nipping each cheek before settling back beside her. 

“Things I can’t know because I’m a woman?” She asked looking over at him. He shrugged. “You’re not a member.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?” He asked. She nodded. “Seems to be honesty hour so go for it.” 

“How do you know Jax and Opie?” 

“I was born and raised in Charming.” 

“So you grew up with them?” He asked 

She nodded “Yes, my brother that I mentioned earlier, Donovan or Van, they were all close. I came along a few years later and of course grew up wanting to hang out with my big brother and his friends. Jax and Opie were tolerant of me, Van was annoyed that his baby sister went everywhere with him. We were happy kids though, lot of people didn’t approve of the club, but they helped out with the town and people showed respect, so we grew up with attitudes and egos.” She explained with a smile.

“Your dad was a member?” Happy asked in confusion. 

She laughed “No, but I hung around the Prince of Charming so…..”

“So what happened?”

“Mary took Opie away, but he did come back later. Jax got with Tara. Life went on.” She explained. “When he reached his teens Van got into heroin. It became a problem and I hung out with Opie, Jax and Tara and ignored as much of it as I could. That wasn’t hard until I had to go home and then it became a fight for survival.” 

He pulled her on top of him and grabbed her at the back of the neck bringing her down to catch her mouth with his, and she didn’t fight his embrace as she straddled him. When he released her neck she sat up.

“Opie had come back before Van started physically assaulting me. He attacked me anytime I got rid of his drugs. Go figure right, I didn’t want to watch my brother OD, or find his dead body in the house. I never wanted my brother hurt, I loved him, but one day I actually had just got home this time after hanging out with friends that weren’t Jax and Opie and hadn’t even got rid of his drugs this time when he came at me and attacked me. He wanted to know where his drugs went, blah, blah, blah. I didn’t even see the knife. I turned to leave, and he grabbed my hair and pulled it back and slit my throat, thankfully he was still kinda high and didn’t put enough pressure to kill me, but I was bleeding. Somehow I managed to get the door open and fell outside.” 

“What happened?” He couldn’t help but ask once she got quiet.

“Jax and Opie had shown up because I hadn’t answered the phone. Gemma invited me over for dinner. So Opie starts applying pressure while Jax called 911 and after giving them the needed information he proceeded to beat the shit out of my brother. Probably would’ve killed him too if the cops hadn’t shown up. Opie saw the lights and told him, Jax got off my brother, and they told them their version of the truth. They just showed up and found us like that. I had lost consciousness at some point and when I woke up in the hospital after they fixed me up Opie and Jax were at my bedside and my father was in the room too. He learned what happened and gave Van his choice. He made it and left. End of story.”

She picked up his hands and laced her fingers through his. “Is he dead?” Happy asked absentmindedly, his focus solely on her.

“I don’t know and I don’t really care. The only positive thing that ever came from Van was he is the reason I got into mental health.” She mewled slowly grinding on top of him. His eyes closed as his head rolled back, and he groaned. 

“You’re very distracting.” He growled out beneath her.

“You don’t seem to be that distracted by me.”

“I’ve been distracted since you showed up.” He whispered slowly, accusingly. 

She smiled, pleased with his words, forcefully grinding against his hardening member once more.

He eyes flew wide open as he gripped her hips with bruising force. “Be very careful little girl.” He growled as his right hand slid up her body, between her breasts, to her throat. 

 

“Are you gonna choke me Killer?” Emma moaned as she wrapped his wrist in both of her hands. “Because I might actually like that, you never know.” She flirted.

He flipped her onto her back as she held him close with her thighs and a rumble escaped him. “Let me grab a condom.” He spoke quickly moving to pull away from her. “I am on birth control, just saying. Been on it for years. Not trying to trap you into anything, it’s just one of those things you tell your sexual partner.” She replied. His eyes went right to hers as she smiled widely. “Now you tell me.” Happy teased as she bit her bottom lip.

He bit at her bottom lip after she released it as he reached between them, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He lined himself up and slowly sank into her, groaning until his hips met hers. “I think I like having you around.” He told her before he started moving inside her.


	10. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language  
> ~Feedback is appreciated  
> ~I'm not 100% happy (giggle) with how this part turned out, but *shrugs* I've been staring at it for so long and I can't anymore so here it is.

Emma woke with a pounding head and a dry mouth, but more than that she felt sore, stiff, and deliciously satisfied.

She stretched slowly, groaning from the pain of last nights amorous activities, but also from the fact that it was 6 in the morning and she could hear Eddie’s soft laughter all the way in the bedroom.

She smiled when she sat up and realized she was still naked, but frowned slightly when she noticed she was alone. She stood and walked to the bathroom to shower, the hot water loosening her tights muscles.

It was around 7 when she was done showering, dressing, and grooming herself, slipping her usual red lipstick on as made her way to the front of the clubhouse.  
She was greeted by Eddie, Chibs, Chucky, and Happy standing or sitting around the bar drinking coffee.

“Good Morning.” Eddie cheerfully acknowledged her. 

“Go to Hell.” She grunted as she gave Eddie a peck on the cheek in greeting and slid into the open chair next to her. 

“I love you too, I forget you’re not a morning person.” Eddie said calmly, unphased by her curt tone. 

“You look grumpy.” Chibs chimed in taking a sip of his coffee as Happy placed a cup in front of her. 

“Oh sweet nectar, I love you.” She whispered and leaned over smelling her coffee. He gave her a confused look. “I’m talking to the coffee.” She explained taking a slow sip. 

Eddie stood with a smile still firmly in place on her face. “She’s always like that, not a morning person. I’m gonna get to work.” She said as she grabbed her coffee and walked out to open the garage. Chibs followed behind her since he worked today.

Emma looked over to Chucky as he stood around awkwardly for a moment before he saluted and walked out. “Au revoir.” She called after him with a wave. 

She chuckled into her cup as she turned toward the man left standing behind the bar, Happy, he had been staring silently at her since everyone had left. 

“Good Morning.” She said. She could see him smirk behind his coffee cup “Better night.” He mused.

She smiled at him as she set her cup down “I’m sorry I don’t know the protocol for “ _I just had mind blowing sex all night with you, but people can’t know_.” What do I do?” 

He shrugged. 

“Oh I see, you get few drinks in you and you get kind of chatty. Sober up and you’re back to mute. Alright I get it.” She joked walking around the bar “Is this ok?” She asked leaning next to him. 

He nodded setting his empty cup down. 

“I woke up naked and alone.” She stated casually looking up at him. 

“I know. I left earlier, before anyone showed up.” He said looking down at her. 

“I figured. Look I know you’re not looking for an old lady and I’m not looking to become one, so don’t worry about that. If this is just casual sex then so be it.” 

He nodded again. 

She sighed looking away. “You’re gonna have to use your words.” 

He pulled her chin up to make her look at him when he leaned down and quickly kissed her. “I work today.” He stated and walked out. 

“That’s not what I meant.” She called out as he was walking away.

She cleaned up the cups sitting on the bar and even though she didn’t have to be into work until the afternoon she went to the office to find a way to stay busy. She didn’t have to wait long before they received an influx of customers and were kept more than busy for the day.

It was nearly closing when she and Eddie took a break on the picnic table out front when an unfamiliar car pulled in and parked sideways taking up three spots. She headed out to chastise the driver when she saw the guys come out of the clubhouse to see what was going on. She stopped their charge and continued toward the older looking gentleman who had stepped out of the car.

“Can I help you?” She asked as she got close enough. He looked around “I hear you bought this place from the Sons of Anarchy.” She nodded “You heard right. Can I help you?” She asked again. 

He shook his head “I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to our fair Charming. As it’s Mayor I like to welcome people in person.” She raised an eyebrow. “You’re the mayor?” He nodded “I am, Jacob Hale.” He held out his hand. Emma looked from him over to the guys and then back to him “Oh. My condolences about your brother, he was a good man.” She said putting her hands on her hips. He lowered his hand. “You knew my brother?” She nodded “Yeah I actually liked Davey, kind of a Captain America complex, but with a family like yours I wasn’t ever surprised.” 

Jacob looked her over again “And you are?” “Emma Curran.” She said with a smile. He grimaced as recognition dawned. “Emiliana.” Emma rolled her eyes. “So tell me, who’d you bribe to get elected Mayor?” “What happened Princess? Couldn’t make it out in the real world so you came back here where you pretend to matter?” He retorted. She smirked and chuckled “Are you still bitter I broke up with your brother?” “I’m glad you did, but in your case if you stuck around maybe you wouldn’t be a biker whore.” Emma laughed “Aww Junior, still such a prick.” Happy stepped up along with Ryan, the other prospect. “Everything ok boys?” Emma asked looking over at Ryan. He subtly motioned to the illegally parked car with his head. “Of course, uh signal three.” She said with a smile sending him scurrying off leaving Happy standing by her. 

“Was there something you wanted Junior?” “You’d be wise to call me Mr. Hale or Mayor even.” “You’d be wise to get off my property.” Emma retorted unphased by his comments. Jacob stepped closer and Happy placed himself between them “Now now let’s be civil Happy.” Emma said separating them. “Your dog better back off.” She shrugged “I don’t own him, but he doesn’t like you and I can’t blame him. You might wanna call a cab though.” Jacob stepped back a look of confusion crossing his face. “Why would I need a cab? I drove here.” 

She sighed and looked over at Happy who looked like he wanted to murder him. “Yeah you did, but you were illegally parked, so I had you towed.” He turned around to see his car gone. “You bitch.” “Surprised you didn’t hear it, your ego must’ve been too loud.” She chuckled keeping a hand on Happy’s chest. “You can find it in the tow yard, which isn’t here. Bye.” She shooed him off and he went to take a step forward, but one look from Happy had him rethinking that. “You can't do that to me.” “Yes I can, because this is my business and I have the right to refuse service to anyone. Do me a favour, learn how to park.” Emma retorted. “Now get off my property.” He turned and stalked off the property, presumably to call a cab. 

She went back to the garage with Happy in tow behind her. He closed the door behind him “I’m gonna start charging you to shut that door.” She said pointing a long painted nail at it. “Guess I know who your first was.” He said. “You think I had sex with Jacob Hale?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. “I’d rather fuck myself with a cactus, without lube, than fuck Junior.” He remained silent. “Why does it matter who I had sex with?” “Were you banging the deputy bitch boy then?” “No and please don’t speak ill of the dead.” She answered with a straight face and he narrowed his eyes. He didn’t say anything more and left. 

Eddie came in a few moments later “Everything ok?” Emma nodded “Yeah, I knew that guy. Dated his brother once upon a time.” “I was talking about everything with the scary guy?” Emma turned around “Scary guy? Happy?” Eddie nodded. “You think he’s scary?” “Don’t you?” Eddie asked. Emma shook her head “No, not at all. Hey I’m gonna run around town for awhile, check out some buildings. Can you and Chucky close?” Eddie nodded and all but shooed her out of the door. “Yeah I think I can manage, Mom.” She joked. Emma threw up a middle finger on her way out.

Chucky stayed after hours to help around the garage and helped make the schedule so it didn’t conflict with anything else the guys had going on, but mostly Emma knew he didn’t have anyone else to take care of or anywhere else he wanted to be and she could tell he was doing his best to take care of the guys, to fill some void that was left after everything that had happened.

Emma tried to keep the garage separate from the club, so the guys could take care of things they needed to and she knew in order to do that Chibs needed his officers as free as often, but they also needed money. She was looking for a spot in town to turn into an office for her medical practice, dual incomes meant money would be less of a problem and if she could get steady clientele then she should be fine. She had planned to leave the garage to Eddie to run, but a part of her wondered if Eddie could handle the people of Charming, Eddie was innocent, this town was not.

Things had changed so much since she had left Charming, the sweet shop sat empty and closed, Lumpy's gym gone, a bridal store opened in its place. She gathered many stares as she walked along the sidewalk, no one really sure of who she was, everyone curious to know, she hadn't even been in town more than an hour before she became the gossip of the day.

It wasn't long until the sheriff made an appearance, stopping her "I got calls of a suspicious woman with purple hair."

Emma looked shocked "Oh my!" She feigned surprise "I'll keep my eyes open." She stated monotonously, sarcasm evident.

"What are you doing around here?" 

"Looking around.” She said annoyed. “I'm thinking about opening a business around here." 

"I doubt Charming would be interested in any business you might bring here." The Sheriff sneered.

Emma smiled a quick, sly smile. She was used to people reacting to her this way. "A medical practice." She commented. 

The Sheriff looked at her in complete disbelief. "If you're looking for a job in a hospital I could suggest St. Thomas, although the hair might be too much." 

She shook her head "No, I'm not talking about a hospital job. I prefer to focus more on mental health than physical and I work for myself, I'm a psychologist," She stated holding out her hand "Dr. Emma Curran." 

The Sheriff looked shocked, but shook her hand "Sheriff Althea Jarry." 

"Nice to meet you." Emma said smugly. 

"Does Charming need a psychologist?" Althea asked. 

"Do you think there are people here that could benefit from my services?" Emma asked crossing her arms. 

"None that would willingly seek them out." Althea admitted. "There's a biker club in our town. That tends to turn new people away." 

Emma shrugged "Yes I’m aware. The Sons of Anarchy don't scare me." 

"Friendly advice, they should. If you stay, don't get too close. Good things don't happen to their friends." She said as she got a call on her radio and got into her cruiser and left. 

She checked out a few other places before she slid her helmet on and hopped on her bike, heading back toward the garage.

When she got there she saw Jacob Hale’s car, parked correctly this time, and the Sheriff's cruiser parked too. She pulled up next to the building and headed in the office. She nearly ran right into the same sheriff she had just seen moments ago.

“Can I help you?” Emma asked. “Oh there you are, the Sheriff was looking for you, so was the Mayor. I was telling them that you weren’t here, but he didn’t believe me and I think she’s here to arrest you.” Eddie quickly explained standing up from the desk. 

“What the hell am I being arrested for?” Emma asked with a look of complete confusion. 

“You had my car illegally towed.” Jacob said. 

“No, I had your car legally towed. You were parked like an asshole and I don’t care that you’re the Mayor, you can’t do that. I’m running a business here and yes while broken down vehicles come here all others go to the tow yard.” Emma explained. 

“Wait….Wait….You’re the owner? I thought Mr. Telford owned this place.” Althea wondered. 

Emma nodded “Eddie pretty much runs it for me, but I’m buying it from Mr. Telford who bought it from a Ms. Case.” 

“I thought you were opening a medical practice in town.” Althea said. 

Emma nodded again “I am currently looking for a building to use. One that fits my needs, yes.” 

“Why would you open a medical practice?” Jacob asked. 

“Because while you stayed in town and did nothing except become Mayor so you could pretend to matter, I went to college and got a degree. Buying the garage was just to help out my family.” 

“A degree? In what?” He asked in disbelief. 

“Psychology. Biker whore for the win.” Emma stated calmly. 

“For family?” Althea asked. 

“Yes, ask your Mayor here, the Sons of Anarchy are family.”

“And you didn’t think to mention this to me when we spoke earlier?” Althea asked.

Emma shrugged “You didn’t ask.”

“Can you prove he was parked illegally?” Althea asked Emma and she nodded “Yes I have a camera overlooking the parking lot.” 

She logged into the camera and showed the Sheriff the footage of earlier, after verifying Emma’s story she looked over to Jacob. 

“Am I only here because you don’t like her? You can’t do that. Dr. Curran have a nice day, Mr. Mayor go home.”

“Yes, because I already told you to get off my property.” Emma added hoping it would expedite his exit. 

“Go home.” The Sheriff said again to Jacob, who retreated into his car and left.

“I’m doubtful that camera would ever be available if it’s ever needed?” Althea asked. 

Emma shrugged “I don’t know, can’t hurt to ask if you need it.”

Althea nodded “Have a nice day.” She said and left in her cruiser.


	11. Fear and Loathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language  
> Mentions of torture  
> Violence  
> ~Feedback is welcome  
> ~Thank you all for reading  
> ~I used Google Translate so if anything is wrong I apologize in advance  
> ~Enjoy

That was how her life in Charming went, some nights she spent naked and writhing under Happy's expert ministrations after Eddie had gone to sleep. She would sneak out to his place, his appetite was voracious, his tastes singular. Some nights she spent at home with Eddie, eating pizza, drinking wine, and watching movies. It wasn’t perfect, but it worked for them since neither was looking for commitment. 

After a long shower, she dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black sequined off the shoulder top and a couple wide leather bracelets she had become accustomed to wearing as well as her gold necklace which still carried his ring. She pulled on her boots and fluffed out her hair, after she threw some makeup on, and grabbed her leather jacket, heading off to work. 

Emma got to the garage in the early afternoon, a little bit before her shift had started and made her way into the office. “Hey,” Chucky greeted as she walked in the door. “Chibs is looking for you, seemed important so you might wanna find him. Also Eddie didn’t make her shift. I’m sure there was a reason, but maybe next time call me?” He finished and Emma turned right around toward the clubhouse in search of Chibs while dialing Eddie’s phone. She found him inside looking stressed and worried.

She ran panicked to Chibs. “Have you seen Eddie? Chucky just said she didn’t show up for her shift and she’s not answering her phone. Chibs she should be here, that’s her car.” 

He shrugged "I was jus' about ta ask ye if ye had seen any of tha guys." 

She shook her head panic setting in "No. Have you tried calling them?" He nodded "No one answers." 

"That's not good." She replied. "Who can you get ahold of?" She asked thinking fast. 

"T.O. A Prospect, Rat." He explained walking outside. 

"That's it?" She remarked with more force than necessary.

He shrugged "Ye dinnae know club business. I had no reason ta ask." 

"Where are the ones you can find?" 

"On club business." 

"What can I do?" She asked just as a black van pulled up and Rat jumped out. 

"Wha' tha hell are ye doin’ here?" Chibs barked out at him. 

He shrugged "T.O sent me here to you. He doesn't understand a word that guy is saying." Chibs slapped Rat on the chest, pointing toward Emma. "Sorry, but he needs you." He semi whispered, but Emma could still hear him. 

"What language is it?" She asked stepping over "I speak other languages," she said looking to Chibs "maybe I can translate." Chibs intervened "I dinnae think ye need to worry lassie." 

"Your entire club is missing. Eddie is missing. I'm already worried.”

“Ya dinnae need to concern yourself. We will handle this.” 

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. “You're trying to get information out of the guy right? Except your usual “negotiator” is missing....stop me if I'm wrong. Eddie didn’t come into work today, they have to have her. That makes this my problem too." She remarked. "I don't care what the club’s business is Chibs and I'm definitely not gonna say anything. All I care about is finding everyone and getting them home safe, Eddie included, and right now time is of the essence. I can help, use me."  
Chibs ran his hands through his hair, exasperation evident, but he knew he was out of options. He sighed "Fine, ye can translate, IF ye even know tha language. Ride in tha van with Rat." 

“Rat better start driving then.” She said as she tossed her phone to Chucky who had came out curious about the commotion and slipped into Eddie’s car. 

They pulled up to a building alone in the middle of nowhere in the desert. "Wow this is very clandestine and cliche." She remarked standing next to Rat. "That's why it's cool." Rat whispered her way making her giggle as Chibs stepped up. "I need ta know if I can trust ye sweetheart?" Chibs asked Emma standing in front of her. She blinked at him in disbelief a few times. “We’re family Chibs. Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?” He nodded in agreement. “Aye, ye haven’, but how ye see us may change.” She shook her head. ”Never, now let’s find our family..” 

They stepped inside the building and were greeted by the sight of a man tied to a chair, his mouth gagged, his face was bleeding from what Emma assumed were a few well placed punches, and a bullet wound to his knee. She studied the scene in front of her before turning to T.O and studied him, he didn't seem the type to do this, sure helping your brothers was one thing, to kill for the club was another, but to torture a man for information should be left to someone who enjoyed it, he clearly wasn't the right man for this job.

“Anythin'?” Chibs inquired sharply. T.O shook his head obviously out of his element, his work sloppy. "Man, I cannot understand a word this dude is saying." “Is he it?” She asked pointing at the guy.

“Yeah.” T.O said confused looking over to Chibs for an explanation. "She might be able ta translate." "And everything else?" He implied heavily. "I trust her. Ye can too." Chibs answered. T.O nodded, placated as he watched her walk over to the man tied up, reaching to move the gag from his mouth "Easy girl." T.O called to her. "I'm good." She said and moved the gag. “You speak English?” She asked. 

He shook his head, smirking at her.

“You certainly understand it.” She mused smirking back.

“Spanish? French? German? Portuguese? Russian?” She asked, but got no reaction from him. 

“Greek?" She asked as his eyes widened in surprise. "Ah you’re Greek. Μιλάω ελληνικά.” (I speak Greek) She said smirking back at him.  
“I just told him I speak Greek.” She translated looking to the other guys and then back to the man. "So you can translate for us?" T.O. asked. She nodded. “Yes I can.” “Δεν θα μιλήσω.” (I will not talk) The man said spitting on the ground in front of her. She looked at him “You won’t have a choice.” She said coldly. “Θα πεθάνουν όλοι.” (They will all die) He continued. “For your sake I hope not.” T.O. stepped over “What is he saying?” She turned to T.O “He said he won’t talk and they will all die.” “They better not.” T.O said to him. 

“Chibs, do you have allies you could get in contact with?” Emma asked suddenly. Chibs nodded “Aye.” “Call them, tell them to keep their ears open. Go to the girls, tell them to keep their ears open for any parties hosted by Greeks.” Emma suggested. “I dinnae have tha manpower ta get this done.” Chibs explained. “Then take the guys you have.” She said stepping over to him. “Wha’ will I do with him?” He asked her pointing to the guy tied to the chair. 

She looked over at the guy and then back to Chibs. “He doesn’t seem like he’s going anywhere. I can keep an eye on him, relax I will stay away and talk only. You don’t really have the option to say no.” She countered. He sighed deeply. “Alrigh’, but stay away from him.” She threw her hands up “Of course. Chibs I’ll be safe. I promise.” He took a burner phone from his pocket and handed it to her. “In case ya need us tha numba ta tha other burner is in it.” She nodded as she took it from him and slipped it into her back pocket. “T.O, grab Rat and let's go.” He walked out with T.O hot on his heels.

Emma took a seat in the chair that T.O had occupied not far from the guy tied up and smiled at him. She waited until the sounds of the bikes had faded away and she knew they were gone before she stood and walked over to a nearby table and picked up a knife that was set on the table. “Ah! A knife, my favourite. Guns are too quick, too impersonal. Knives however take time and effort.” She spun the knife in her hand a few times testing the weight. “I told you, you won’t have a choice. So we’re gonna talk for awhile and see where things go.” She coldly stated as she approached him. “Το όμορφο κορίτσι θα υποφέρει περισσότερο.” (The pretty girl will suffer the most) She stopped in her tracks. “So you do have my Eddie? If she’s hurt, even a little, I will desecrate your corpse and also the corpse of your boss. I will see to it your dead bodies are violated in ways that haven’t even been thought up yet. I know a guy who gets off on shit like that, I promise you.” She ended her statement with a wink.

A few hours later she called Chibs and gave him a location. “ _Are ye good_?” Chibs asked on the phone “I’m fine, we had a good session. I’m a professional, it’s my job to get people to open up to me.” “ _I’ll send my guy ta escort ye home. Stay safe darlin’ I’ll bring ye girl back_.” “Please do.” She said and hung up the phone. She turned to face the man on the chair. “They’re all gonna be fine. I’m sure your boss wanted you back, safe and sound, so he wouldn’t risk harming anyone. Although why take people if you don’t plan to hurt them? More importantly how did you manage to get them? They’re mostly professionals and used to this, but if you caught them off guard I can see it. That’s how you’re here isn’t it? You and your friends were caught trying to catch the others. The girl however, I can see how she would’ve been easy to get. She’s unsuspecting, trusts easily. It’s just a pity you guys picked the wrong people to fuck with and I’m including myself in that category.”


	12. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language  
> Violence  
> Torture  
> ~Feedback is welcome  
> ~Short little update for y'all  
> ~Enjoy

Happy was used to seeing gore, hell more often than not he was the one creating the gore. This time was different; this wasn’t his work, but he was impressed with the meticulous nature of the person who did it. She was standing in front of her victim, blood covering parts of her clothes, in her hair, on her face, holding a knife. She turned toward the door when he opened it, knife at the ready to defend herself, but she relaxed when she was it was only him. When Chibs had told him she was a professional and had managed to get the guy to open up to her he hadn’t imagined this was the way he meant “opened up” and he doubted Chibs did either. 

She held his eyes for a moment before turning back to the man tied to the chair, and she smiled. Her smile was worrying. It held unspoken threats and malice. He knew that smile well, he had seen it a million times before, in his own mirror, on his own face. In that moment he saw the truth in her, about her, the truth she hid so well. She wasn’t much different than he, the same darkness he saw in himself was in her as well. He felt more excited for the first time in quite a while.

Her victim was crying, pleading, begging her for what he could only assume was mercy. “ _Pussy_ ” he thought to himself. She pulled the knife back from his throat and looked down, and for a moment Happy thought she was about to show him the mercy he begged for, before she turned to him and gave him a questioning look. 

A look he recognized, she didn’t want to show mercy, she wanted permission and he readily gave it in the form of a quick, curt nod, eager to see if she had it in her to kill as well as maim. He wanted to watch her kill, needed to see it, needed to know if he was right. That smile showed on her face again, lighting her eyes up and she picked the knife up again and stood in front of the man. “I told you, you would talk and I meant it. I just never said they would be the ones who made you talk. Don’t blink darlin’, I don’t wanna miss a thing.” She voiced holding the face of her victim between her hands, then she plunged the knife deep into his throat and pulled it forward. 

Blood sprayed on her before she stepped back and dropped the knife on the ground. Happy was by her side in an instant, but she wouldn’t look at him. She just stared at the dead man in front of her before she spit on the ground at the dead man’s feet. “Pathetic, weak, hopeless bastard. I did you a favour, you didn’t have what it took to be in the life.”

Happy picked up the knife and absentmindedly wiped the handle off before he turned to Emma, his innocent view of her shattered. He knew the sexual things she was into, things some people would call dark, he probably wouldn’t keep going back to her if she wasn’t, but he hadn’t even suspected a desire for something like this. He waited for a moment, waited for her to break, to fall down, to cry. People usually cried after they first killed someone. He didn’t, but then again that bastard had deserved it. 

He hadn’t noticed she moved, lost in thought as he was, a dangerous thing. She sat calmly on a large wooden box, one knee pulled up, her arms wrapped around it, her chin rested on it, her pants were spattered with blood, her eyes were far too clear, she was far too calm. “You waiting for something Killer?” She asked coyly. He turned to face her, realization evident. “He’s not your first.” He remarked stoically. She smirked and shook her head, her usual lighthearted, sarcastic demeanor back. “He probably won’t be my last either.” Her tone was serious, unapologetic. “I gotta give credit where it’s due. I’m impressed.” 

She hopped down from her perch and approached him. “Mmm I’ve managed to impress you. That deserves a reward of some kind.” She slid her hand down the front of his shirt, smearing blood on it as she did, he didn’t care. “A bit sloppy though.” He critiqued with his usual stoic demeanor as he continued to stare down at her, his brown eyes holding her green eyes and she never broke the gaze. “That was your boy, he’s not meant for this type of work. Is Eddie ok?” She had to know. He nodded “She’s fine and safe. She’s at the clubhouse.” His eyes closed and he groaned as she palmed him through his jeans. 

He moved his hand to her hair and pulled her head back “You play a dangerous game, girl.” “Your point?” She breathed out. He moved his face closer to hers. She had been declared off limits, but that hadn’t stopped them. Chibs and Tig would probably have his balls if they knew, but still there was no hesitation. 

She was a friend to Jax and Opie, a friend to the club, she was family, she was untouchable, and he knew he would kill any man who tried. She wanted to run to Eddie, needed to see for herself that she was ok, but she also needed to know he was ok and the adrenaline high she was riding was calling the shots at this point. “You know what I need.” His deep voice slid over her skin like fingertips and she shivered while she smiled up at him. “Never without my permission. You have it.” He didn’t need to hear anymore and he latched his mouth to hers instantly, their tongues passionately battling for dominance. She was covered in blood, but he still didn’t care.


	13. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Smut Warning  
> Language  
> ~Feedback is welcome  
> ~Enjoy

He pushed her against the crate she had sat on before and stared at her for a moment, a moment to let her think, to decide. She grinned like the Cheshire cat and crooked a finger at him invitingly. “Don’t worry Killer, I won’t break.” He took a step closer to her as she looped her fingers into the belt loops of his low slung jeans pulling him against her. Emma could feel his hard length pressing into her and she shivered in anticipation. 

They kissed passionately again, nipping and sucking at each other trying to get as close as possible. He pushed her back against the crate and pulled her boots off, grabbing the ankles of her pants and sliding them off her body. Happy grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands behind her head, intertwining her fingers together and holding her hands and hair in one of his hands as he slid his free hand up the length of her thigh to her panties tearing the lacey material off her body and stuffing them in the pocket of his jeans. 

She tugged with her hands and he released them allowing her to reach between them to undo his belt and jeans, freeing his thick, hard member from his boxers and pumped him in her soft hands while Happy looked down on her with lust filled eyes and laid her back on the crate making his entrance easier as he wasted no time slamming into her, making her gasp loudly and grab at the crate around her for something to hold on to. 

She was so wet, velvet soft and tight. He couldn’t hold back the deep rumble that escaped him from the feeling of her walls holding him perfectly. He voraciously pounded into her, wanting to hear more of the erotic cries he was eliciting from her perfect mouth, a mouth he envisioned wrapped around his cock soon, that trademark red lipstick of hers leaving red prints all along him. She sat up, gripping his kutte for leverage, blood and sweat making both of them slippery. 

His hands were everywhere he could touch on her perfect body, trying to feel all that he can, his hips slamming repeatedly into the crux of her thighs. Her mewls of pleasure filled his ego as he filled her body. His name sounded dirty coming out of her mouth, spurning him on more, her legs wrapped around his hips holding him in bringing him closer and closer to release. Her head fell back as her eyes close and he can feel her tightening around him. 

She’s so close to her own release, leaning down he kisses and nips roughly on her neck and earlobe & he feels her tighten more. “Fuck yes, just like that.” He growls in her ear as he reaches up & tugs on her hair while keeping a grip on her hip with his other. The wet sounds of their hips smacking is obscene & so pleasing to him. Her cries and the sounds of their bodies is all the dirty talk he needs right now. 

He groans deep again and pulls her hair sharply as she grips his kutte tighter. “Fuck. Happy please.” Is all Emma can manage to get out, her body is tight, hot, and in need of the sweet release he is promising her with each experienced stroke of his well toned body. He smirks against her neck, makes sure she knows he’s smirking. “You wanna come girl?” He teased nipping on her neck, leaving light marks. “You wanna come all over my dick?” She nods slightly, unable to form words while keeping up with his brutal yet pleasing pace. 

She can feel the coil in her stomach about to snap and she’s unsure if she can hang on anymore. “Then do it.” He orders her, his voice gravely and strained, chasing his own release and feels her orgasm as her walls clench around him and she falls back, his own orgasm following soon after. They rest together for a moment, breathing hard. He pulls his boxers and jeans up and helps her to her feet.

“Damn you’re good.” Emma praised, panting slightly still. “I'm gonna feel this in the morning.” She said standing. “So what do we do with him?” She asked motioning to the audience of one that was dead in the chair. Happy grunted “I can handle this, Chibs wants you at the clubhouse.” “I can help you know.” She explained. He nodded gripping her chin in a way she was becoming very familiar with, it was his signature, his version of caring. “I can handle this. You have done enough.” She huffs a breath out. “Fine, I won’t argue. Follow me to the car, you'll need to burn my clothes. Don’t worry I have spares in my trunk & you'll need some too since I got blood on yours.” She teased and walked away out the door toward Eddie’s car. Popping the trunk she reached in and pulled out a towel, wiping the blood from her hands, face and arms. 

She pulled some pants, a shirt, and some new underwear out placing them off to the side before reaching in again and pulling out black pants and a dark grey t-shirt. “Here these should fit.” She shrugged and handed them to him after he had wiped his hands off with another towel she had. His brows furrow together in confusion, something Emma notices. “Eddie believes in being prepared and she likes her sleeping clothes baggy and comfy, and men sized. Those are hers, but whatever. They’re clean, I promise.” She explains while getting dressed and tossing her bloody clothes on the ground. “It’s such a shame, I love that shirt.” She pouted.

Happy watches as she gets in her car and prepares to drive off. “Are you sure you got this?” She asks one more time. He nods silently and she gives him a smile and a wink. “Ok, as you wish then. I’ll be at the clubhouse. Don’t worry, I'll tell Chibs you handled him.” He nods in agreement as she drives off. Happy sets the clean clothes on his bike and sets off to dispose of their new friend, a strange relaxed smile on his usually stoic face.


	14. Grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language  
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of rape, abuse, other stuff. Just fair warning now.  
> ~Feedback is my life blood  
> ~This chapter has given me so many problems, but I think I've worked it out so it fits in. (I apologize for taking so long to get this out)  
> ~I haven't mentioned, but this story will be long as hell, so buckle up and enjoy the ride  
> ~Don't be afraid to comment.....seriously....I live for your comments lol  
> ~Kudos are appreciated too  
> ~Thank you to everyone who has read and is reading this story. (It's a labour of love)

She pulled into the garage after going home to shower, change her clothes and grab some stuff. She didn’t know if Chibs had planned for a lockdown or not and she wanted to be prepared. The bikes were all lined up and accounted for, except Happy’s, as she parked Eddie’s car and grabbed her phone from the office. She made her way inside and immediately scanned the room of black leather for Chibs, finding him at the bar with Tig and T.O. 

Emma hurried over to them. “Chibs, where is she?” She asked, not even bothering to greet him. He looked her over and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Ye changed?” She rolled her eyes “Happy told me to.” She explained with a casual shrug. “Is she in the back?” Chibs nodded motioning to the back rooms with his head. “Aye. She’s scared and confused, but uninjured. Go check on her.” She nodded and headed for the back getting stopped by Rat. “She was asleep last I checked on her, but I did tell her that you were out trying to find her and that you’d be back as soon as possible.” 

Emma was touched by his concern. “Thank you, Rat.” She said as she made her way past him and opened the only closed door, the door that was next to the one she had used with Happy, and entered seeing Eddie laying on the bed. The bedside light was still on, but she seemed to still be asleep. Emma stood in the doorway and just watched her for a moment, grateful that she was unharmed, before making her way over to the bed and sitting on it. She was silent and gentle as she did so not to wake her, but Eddie’s eyes shot open quickly and she immediately locked her coal black eyes with Emma’s olive green. 

Emma caressed her face “You’re ok, it’s just me.” She whispered softly. Eddie threw herself into Emma’s arms and cried. “Never again Eddie,” Emma reassured her as she stroked her hair and let her cry. When she had calmed down she looked up at Emma. “He protected me.” She whispered. “Who did?” Emma asked wiping a few stray tears away. “The scary one, Happy, he protected me.” Emma smiled softly “You think he’s scary?” She joked trying to lighten the mood and it worked because Eddie did chuckle. “You don’t?” “It’s his job to look scary, but anyone of them would protect you. You’re family.” 

“You’re family, I’m just the stray you brought in.” “That makes you family too, cause I’m not related to any of them by blood. None of these men are related by blood, but each one is a brother and the Sons of Anarchy watch out for the family.” Emma said the lines she herself had been told growing up by Gemma. Eddie fell back asleep eventually after Emma had reassured her that she was gonna be ok and that she would always be there to protect her. She also gave her a way out, told her to just say the word and she could walk away. 

Emma stood slowly and left, closing the door gently behind her and made her way back up to the bar taking T.O’s empty seat when she saw him off chatting up a croweater. Happy had shown up while she was with Eddie and had taken a seat by Chibs, next to her. Chucky handed her a beer and she thanked him, taking a long drink. “She fine?” Chibs asked. “She’s asleep again. Don’t really want to answer her questions yet. Don’t really know how to either.” “I’m sorry.” Chibs replied. “I never wanted this to be her life. She doesn't deserve it.” Tig looked over at her “Then why’d you invite her here?” He couldn’t help but ask. “Because I didn’t know your lives were still like this and she would’ve shown up anyway.” Emma snapped before looking at Tig apologetically. “I’m sorry Uncle Tiggy, it’s not your fault.” “It’s alright Doll, we’re all a little on edge.” He said flashing his big blue eyes at her playfully. 

"Tell me abou' her." Chibs suggested trying to change the mood. "Eddie?" She asked and he nodded. "I met her in college." "In London?" He asked. She shook her head with a smile. "I’m surprised you remembered that. I uh, I went to London to go to college, but I never went to school. Spent my time wandering around, exploring, fell in love with the beauty of the place, the character of it all, that's how I met the Newcastle charter. They were around on business often, met a few members, made a few friends." "Never became an ol' lady?" Chibs teased her. She snorted "I'd sooner cut off my own arm than be anyone's old lady." 

"Anyway,” She continued with a roll of her eyes “there was no sex going on, just drinks, conversation, friendship, never mentioned I knew other Sons. After a few years, I went back to the states, got back into college, got my life on track.” She took another drink of her beer. “That's when I met her, she was my roommate. We became friends, she was and is my opposite, but we got along fairly easily. She had this boyfriend at the time, a real piece of shit, got off on abusing her, every type. I see her with a black eye, she tells me it was an accident, I let it go, the benefit of a doubt you know, but it happens again, I talk her into getting rid of him."   
"Good job." Chibs praised. "Yeah, well a few months later I'm on my way back from class to our room and I see a note on the door, it's from that piece of shit ex. Says he has a surprise waiting for me inside.” 

She motioned for Chucky to pass her another beer. “The door is open and I can see a bloody handprint on the door. So I barge in ready to attack, the place is a mess, furniture overturned, looks like a war zone and there she is naked and bloody. I'm not talking a little bloody either, she's in a bad spot in the worst way. So I call an ambulance, get her to a hospital, find out she was beaten, raped, and beaten again, they're not sure if she'll live, he nearly beat her to death." She stopped talking to take a drink, blinking a few tears away.

"She lived, obviously, but there was some memory loss, she could barely remember me, couldn't remember what happened, sometimes she forgot things, but it's been years and she's better now. She uh, she has a fear of men, just so you know, but she’s come to trust you guys. When she got out of the hospital I had already found us an apartment. You know the rest."

Happy looked her over as they all contemplated her words. He had known from the beginning that she was a weakness to Emma, but he finally realized that Eddie was her innocence, that was what had bonded them. Eddie was what Emma didn’t think she was capable of being, good. “So what was the damage?” Emma asked looking around, counting out the guys. “Few cuts and bruises, but we’ll survive.” Tig answered before he saw a woman walk in and he walked away after her. 

Chibs spun around in his stool and looked to Emma. “Yer ta stay here tonigh’ Lassie.” Chibs said giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Sure thing.” Emma agreed. “Good, I’m gonna ge’ some sleep,” Chibs said as he started to head to the back. Tig had disappeared with his mysterious lady friend and Chucky had gone off to hand out beers and shots leaving her alone at the bar with a very quiet Happy. “Thank you.” She said suddenly without looking at him, just loud enough for him to hear. He didn’t turn to look at her either and just nodded.

She walked away and climbed up onto the rooftop. She wanted the fresh air, enjoyed the breeze that came through. She sat up there and pondered her next move, how she was going to explain this to Eddie. She hadn’t even known the Sons were still into illegal activity, she had thought they went legit, but their business was not her business. Emma also knew that anyone trying to move into their town would want them gone and even if they had gone legit anyone trying to move in would make a move on them. Dangerous times seemed to be ahead and she wasn’t sure where she stood on the idea of Charming getting bloody again.

She was lost in thought when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped up while grabbing the hand and rolled under it, bending it behind its owner as she held him down, pushing his arm upward as he grunted before he flipped her around and held her down. 

She was chest to chest with Happy who was glaring at her “Careful, I need that.” He growled out. She relaxed but narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t sneak up on me then.” She rebutted before squirming and trying to push him off. “C’mon move.” He leaned closer to her face “Did you kill him?” He asked. She looked at him in confusion. “You saw me.” He shook his head “Not him, Eddie’s old boyfriend.” “Yes.” She didn’t hesitate to answer. “The first time I saw a mark on her I fantasized about killing him. When he put her in the hospital I put that plan into action, took a while, but worth it.”

Happy pulled away from her, but kept a hand on her stomach holding her down. “How did it make you feel?” She rolled her eyes. “I cried if that’s what you’re wondering, but not for him and certainly not for what I did.” He narrowed his eyes in confusion and Emma sighed. “I cried for her, because she never has to fear him again and yet she still does. I told her he won’t bother her again, but she still fears that at any moment he might show up.” She explained with a shrug. “You see Killer, everyone knows your secret. Only you know mine.” 

He moved his hand from her stomach and sat down, she followed his lead. “You ain’t what I thought.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” She said. “Do you only do it because you’re told to? or because you enjoy it?” She asked him. 

“I do what I need to do.” was his response. 

“and I did what I needed to do.” She replied. 

He was quiet as he pondered her words. “Where did you learn to kill?” “My father, he taught me how to handle weapons, how to hunt, how to track, how to be an effective killer, taught my brother and I when we were young. I don’t think he intended for me to do what I do with these skills though.” She explained to him truthfully. He stood and headed to the ladder leading back into the clubhouse. “Are you gonna tell Chibs?” She couldn’t help but ask his retreating form. “He’d kill me.” He said and walked away. She wasn’t sure if that was a no, but it worked for her for now. She stayed up there for a while longer enjoying the night and the breeze.

Happy sat at the bar quietly mulling over his thoughts, rolling a toothpick around his mouth. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place with her. To tell Chibs or not, but something in him said to wait. To keep her secret and it was more than the fact that he was sleeping with her. It was something he couldn't explain, something he wanted to investigate further. He watched her come down from the roof and his eyes followed her around the room until she walked behind the bar and grabbed them both a beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels. She motioned for him to follow her and they made their way outside to the picnic table. 

She poured herself a shot and looked questioningly over to him. He nodded and she handed him over one too. “I thanked you earlier for Eddie. She told me you protected her and I wanted you to know I’m grateful.” “Of course I’d also be grateful if you didn’t tell Chibs, so I guess I have a lot to be grateful for.” 

He looked toward the door and then over to her “How many people have you killed?” He asked suddenly. 

She was silent as she thought. “Nearly a dozen.” She answered finally. 

“Her ex got you into it?” 

Emma nodded. 

“Why’d you keep doing it?” 

“Why do you wanna know?” 

“Because I do.” He said grabbing the bottle and pouring them more shots. “It’s not everyday you meet a woman who ain't what she appears to be.” 

“I think that’s the longest sentence you’ve said to me.” She joked. “I don’t have a reason.” They took their shots “I just have a lot of blood on my hands and I stopped giving a damn to try and clean it off.” 

“You fit in well.” 

“Sadly that is the one constant in this town, no one ever stays innocent.”

She looked him over before pouring more shots “You seem edgy.” She said as she handed him a shot. 

“Walk with me?” He suggested. 

“Should we be seen together?” 

He shrugged “Might as well, we’re stuck here.” 

She chuckled as she walked along beside him “You don’t want to be overheard?”

He glared over at her, but his eyes were anything but angry.

“You’re very easy to read.” 

“You would be the only one to say that.” 

“I wanna ask you a question.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“When we met, so long ago, you had a friend with you, a blond guy, he was like walking sunshine and well, you’re quite the opposite.” 

“Didn’t hear a question.” 

“Where is he?” He stopped short and she nearly kept walking past him. “Kozik and dead.” She looked up at him sympathetically “I’m sorry.” He shrugged, his go to response when he didn’t want to talk about something.

She tried not to analyze the guys, but the professional side of her couldn’t resist, especially when it came to this particular enigma of a man. “You are a total fucking mystery Happy Lowman. What did the Sons do to deserve you? Why are you the way you are? Loyalty? Family?" She observed out loud as she took a seat on one of the swings on the playground equipment. "Love?" She said as she looked up into his always serious, deep brown eyes. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't do love." was his abrupt gruff response. She sighed "Not in the romantic way, I'm sure, but you do love, it's chemical, human even. Mom, Dad, Aunt, Uncle, Brothers, Sisters...." “Sure.” He interrupted. “I bet you think love makes you weak.” She teased him. 

“Why are you in Charming?” He asked instead of answering her, even though it had not been a question, wrapping his hands around hers on the chains of the swing and stepping closer to her. 

“Loyalty, family, and love.” She responded. “In that order.” 

“Will you stay?” He asked as he inched closer to her lips with his. 

She shrugged trying not to be affected by him, failing miserably, as he ghosted his lips across hers. “I did buy a house, so I guess I had planned to stay awhile.” She said in such hushed tones she barely heard herself. 

She pressed her lips to his and they kissed quickly. “Breaking all the rules.” He said with a groan, stepping back and reaching a hand out to her to help her up, a hand she took, and they walked back to the table. 

They grabbed the shot glasses and the bottle and walked back inside. People were still drinking and partying, while some were passed out on couches and at the bar. She set the bottle down while he put the glasses behind the bar, in the sink, and they made their way to the back rooms. They stopped in front of the door that Eddie was sleeping behind and Emma turned to look up at him “Goodnight Happy, thank you again.” He was silent as he looked down at her and his eyes expressed many different emotions before he spoke. “I’m not disappointed, you just ain’t what you seem. Goodnight.” He turned to walk into his room.


	15. Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Implied Smut  
> ~Feedback is always appreciated  
> ~I'm not too satisfied with myself for not updating sooner, but I have a lot written and hope to edit it and get it ready to go, plus I've been sick and that has sucked. I hope you enjoy this chapter....It's a process and I hope you stick around for the journey.  
> ~I'll shut up now and let you read lol

She woke to the feeling of someone playing with her hair, and she bolted upright, ready to hurt whoever was touching her. She heard a soft giggle as she jumped up and was surprised to see Eddie sitting up looking at her. "You looked peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to wake you. It's not often you're peaceful." Emma laid back down "Shut up I am a joy to be around." Eddie giggled again.

“Yeah, sure. So what happened?” She asked getting serious. Emma sighed deeply “I was hoping you wouldn’t ask, but I knew you would.” She said sitting up. “I don’t know. You would know more about that than I would. We don’t know if this was something about the club, we don’t know why they took you. I don’t have answers for you Ed and I wish I did.” “We have to go to the police Emma. That’s what normal people do.” Emma sighed looking down at the comforter. “We can’t, we’re not normal people. We don’t go to the police.” “What the hell kinda of life did you have growing up here?” Eddie asked in a panic. “When you said they weren’t criminals, when you said they weren’t dangerous, I believed you.”

“If you want to leave I would not stop you.” Emma stated knowing there was nothing she could say, knowing that what she had told Eddie was a lie, but she had been assured life was legit for them. Too many other variables came into play to say anything more on it. “Are we in danger?” Eddie asked. Emma looked up at Eddie. “I can’t say no. I don’t want you to live in fear, but I do want you on your guard.” “Fine, I’ll do it your way this once, but if this goes bad I’m out with or without you.” Emma nodded in agreement. “Everyone else has the same story, they say someone had to have come up from behind and knocked them out. No one saw much.”

Eddie looked down “Three men pulled me into a van. I pulled in the lot to open and saw a van waiting. Chucky wasn’t here yet and stupidly I went over to ask them what they wanted when the side door slid open and I got pulled in. My face was covered, my hands were tied and they spoke a language I didn’t understand.” Emma’s eyes widened in surprise “You saw them?” Eddie nodded “Yeah, the driver had dark hair, short, kind of one of those fuckboy haircuts you see on most male models. Another guy had longer dark hair pulled into a ponytail or a man bun, he had green eyes like yours, but not the same colour. I didn’t really get a good look at the third guy except he had dark hair, it looked almost black, and dark eyes.”

Emma jumped out of the bed and threw on the clothes she had brought in with her, changing quickly. “Come with me.” She said to Eddie and headed out making her way quickly down the hallway. She saw Chucky going about his usual routine of cleaning since the garage was closed for the day and the gate was locked up. “Where’s Chibs?” She asked. He motioned toward the doors to the table. “Club Meeting.” Chucky said and went back to work. “Thanks.” She took a seat and Eddie followed suit. “Why don’t you just knock?” Eddie asked and all eyes from everyone involved in the overnight looked over to her. “You don’t interrupt a meeting. I’ve only ever seen one woman in that room and she was married to both club presidents and didn’t take shit from anybody.” Emma explained as they sat patiently and waited until the doors opened and the guys all filed out.

She saw Happy come out before Tig and Chibs and she made a beeline for Chibs. “I need to talk to you.” Emma said pulling on his arm. He followed her into a room in the back with Tig, Eddie, and Happy following behind. “Wha’?” Chibs asked impatiently. “Eddie saw the people that attacked her. The only witness that can identify them.” “How did ye see them?” “Well they were in the lot, kinda hard to hide when you’re in a vehicle. I went to find out why they were sitting in our lot and I got grabbed, but before they blindfolded me I saw their faces. Contrary to popular belief I’m not useless.” "No one thinks you're useless Doll." Tig said smiling at Eddie reassuringly.

Chibs looked over to Tig and then to Happy and Emma could tell they were having a silent conversation. “Hey! Include us, we are right here.” "If they know she saw them then they may come back for her.” Tig acknowledged. “What do you suggest? Locking her away?” Eddie adamantly shook her head in disagreement. “For now, a babysitter.” “I am a grown ass woman. I do not need a babysitter.” Eddie protested. “I jus’ wan’ ta keep ye safe Lassie.” “Ed.” Emma said softly and Eddie looked over at her angry, but she knew she couldn’t win. “Do I have a choice?” Emma shook her head. “No.” “Well you’re the expert on the biker club, so I trust your judgment.” Eddie said with a sigh. “Who did you have in mind?” Emma asked Chibs. “I though’ I’d leave tha’ up ta her.” “Then I’ll take Montez.” Eddie said. “Why?” “Because he scares me the least.” Eddie admitted softly.

Chibs turned and looked at Emma “Now it’s yer turn.” Emma turned to him affronted. “Excuse you? I don’t need a babysitter.” “Ye are nae ou’ of this. Pick or I will.” Chibs threatened. “Fine then, pick.” She challenged crossing her arms in front of her. There was a long silence as the tension between them hung in the air. A deep, raspy voice broke through the tension. “I’ll do it.” All eyes turned to the owner of the voice, Happy. “Why would you volunteer to watch me?” Emma asked sarcastically. “If you prefer Tig then fine.” He said and turned to leave. “In that case I’ll take Happy.” “HEY!” Tig retorted feeling offended. “No offence, but you’d drive me crazy within an hour, at least he’s quiet.” She turned to face Chibs. “I will agree to this on one condition….He stays at my place with me, cause I’m not staying here. I’m going home…..tonight.” Chibs nodded in agreement. “Good talk, I’m going to take care of some paperwork.” She turned and stalked off annoyed, Eddie followed after her.

The day went fast and work had been light, which was fine because Emma was in no mood for anything and catching up on paperwork kept her mind calm. Montez and Happy both waited for Emma and Eddie to finish closing the place up. “Hey Montez, I have to do some grocery shopping so you want to follow me to the house and park your bike, then ride with me?” Eddie asked. He nodded and threw his helmet on getting on his bike as Eddie got into her car and followed behind her to the house. “Wanna go to my place and fool around before they get back?” Emma teased Happy. “Let’s get you home first.” He said and motioned her on as he got ready to follow.

They made their way to the house and he pulled up next to Montez’s bike, leaving plenty of room for him to get out and for Eddie to park when she got back. He did a quick walk through the house to check for intruders but found nothing and Emma sat on her kitchen counter as he handed her a beer. “Nice place.” He said. “Thanks.” She said taking a drink. He looked around the room with an uncomfortable look on his face before he turned to her. “Why do you do what you do, knowing you do what you do?” He asked. “What?” She asked in confusion with a chuckle. “You know what I mean.” She shrugged. “I try not to think about it too much. I’m not evil for what I do, but I’ll be the first to admit I’m not right either.”

She hopped off the counter and walked from the kitchen, through the entryway to the living room, pacing around. “Besides I picked my career for a reason. Biker Clubs don’t have someone they can trust, someone they can talk to. I may not be able to help everyone, but I can help my family. I can understand that guys like you don’t wanna tell a stranger your problems and I’m not a stranger. Doing what I do professionally I might be able to, my extracurricular activity not usually helpful. Even if no one chooses to see me professionally I still know how to help. I’ve been helping Eddie come to terms with her trauma since before I got my degree, but don’t tell her that, because it’s working.”

He pushed her gently onto the couch and sat next to her. “You’re quite bossy for a semi mute person.” She teased him playfully. “You’re too nice to be a killer.” “Only to those who deserve my loyalty.” “Which room is yours?” He asked. She motioned back toward the entryway. “First door on the right after you go through the hall there. Eddie’s room is the first door on the left and the bathroom is the door in the middle.” He nodded letting her put her head on his shoulder. “Did you sleep?” He asked. “Not much, Eddie was having nightmares.” He pulled her up “Get some sleep, I’ll wait for them to get back.” He escorted her to her room and she climbed into her bed “Wanna tuck me in?” She teased kicking off her boots and sliding her jeans off. She heard him growl and saw that feral look in his eyes before he climbed over her quickly, claiming her mouth with his. “Think we have enough time?” He asked kissing down her neck as he slid his hand up to the apex of her thigh. She moaned “I doubt it, they should be back soon.” He moved to kiss up her thigh and slowly slid her panties off, wasting no time burying his face in her, he loved a good challenge. She cried out as she grasped at the sheets beneath her.

She woke a few hours later in her bed alone and she could hear talking throughout the house. She stood pulling on some underwear and pants and made her way toward the noise. She found Happy sitting quietly on the couch watching tv. He looked up at her with a secretly pleased look in his eyes. “Where’s Eddie?” He motioned toward the kitchen “Cooking.” She looked around “Where’s Montez?” He motioned toward the kitchen again. “Same place.” “Thank you.” She said and turned to make her way into the kitchen.

She found Montez sitting at the dining table as Eddie stood at the oven cooking. “What’s for dinner?” Eddie and Montez both looked over at her “You’re awake.” Eddie said placing a dish in the oven and starting a timer. “I’m making enchiladas.” “Have I told you lately that I love you? Cause I totally love you.” Emma said as she looked over to Montez “Leaving the cooking to her?” “She threatened me if I didn’t leave the kitchen. When I told her I had to watch her she confined me to the table.” “That explains why he’s not in here.” She laughed looking to the living room. “She’s particular about her kitchen. Call me when it’s done.” Emma called out walking away and curling up on the couch on the opposite side from Happy. When everyone was ready for bed Emma and Eddie shared Emma’s room while Montez took Eddie’s room and Happy elected to sleep out on the couch to keep an eye on the door.


	16. Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Smut Warning  
> ~Feedback is appreciated  
> ~I promise I'm still writing, but the parts I have written are parts that happen later so I can't post them yet, but they're coming and this story is going somewhere I promise lol the boring parts are always the hardest to do, cause we want the action.

She worked and helped out around the clubhouse while he worked and did his job for the club, it was comfortable for them. They were still no closer to finding out who was trying to kill them and why, but so far no more attacks. Which wasn’t sitting well with anyone who knew what was going on. 

She was wiping the bar down, preparing for the evening's upcoming festivities when she overheard Chibs coming out of the office he kept in the back, cursing in Gaelic. 

“Wow. You kiss your mother with that mouth?” She joked good naturedly. 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise “I forge’ ye speak other languages.” 

She shrugged “Learning calms my mind. What’s going on with you?” She asked motioning with the rag toward the cellphone he was holding with a death grip. 

He shook his head “Nothin’.” 

She raised her eyebrows this time “Try again, you wanna stop lying to me and tell me what’s going on? We’re family, talk to me.”

He ran his hands through his hair and slicked it back. “The Sons have a tradition for every new President.” 

She looked at him “Yes, I vaguely remember Clay had this thing go on when he became President.”

Chibs nodded “Aye, and every charter sends tha President and V.P or proxies ta gree’ tha new President of tha charter.” 

“Why does this have you speaking words that would make Tiggy blush?” She asked.

“Because there’s too much goin’ on righ’ now ta be hostin’ parties and people.” 

She sighed looking up at him peacefully. “How long until they start showing up and how long will they be here?” 

“A couple weeks tops…...hopefully.” Chibs answered.

She walked around the bar and sat next to him “What do you need?” She asked seriously. 

“Tha’s it?” He asked in disbelief. 

“You are always surprised by that. I’ll need Eddie and Chucky, maybe Lyla and the girls, but this shouldn’t be a problem. The biggest issue will be where everyone will sleep. Eddie will have a field day shopping, which is great, cause that’s kinda not my thing.” 

“Can ye afford this?” He asked suddenly. “Ye bough’ tha garage, tha house.”  


She nodded at him “Yes, I can. My father was good with money and lived modestly. Both of my parents left me money after their passings. It’s not an inconvenience I promise. I’ve invested wisely and I have good people I trust.” 

Chibs couldn’t help but smile at the tiny girl sitting next to him “Yer a Saint.”

“Take it to the table, but let me know.” She smiled back getting up to go back to cleaning up the clubhouse. 

She turned around quickly and pointed at Chibs. “While I have you, I’ve been thinking about changing the name of the garage. There’s a lot of negative tied to the name, but I don’t really want to take away the founders name.” 

“Wha’ were ye thinkin’?” He asked.

“I was thinking of just calling it “ **Teller Automotive** ” but I’m still undecided.” 

“Tha’s a good name. It’s yer business, name it wha’ ye wan’.”

“I’ll let you know what I decide.” 

He nodded and she went back to what she was doing before.

She was in one of the back rooms cleaning up when she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Happy leaning in the doorway watching her. “Fuck!” She squeaked throwing a hand to her chest. “I’m gonna put a bell on you.” She chastised wagging her finger at him much to his secret amusement. 

“You’re good, but I’m better.” He teased her freely stepping forward, closing the door behind him and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“What do you want?” She asked turning around to make the bed. 

He raised an eyebrow “Chibs sent me to give you a message.” He said as he leaned against the closed door.

“Stop staring at my ass and tell me what he said.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

He smiled, but she never saw it. “It’s a nice ass and he said yes.” 

She finished making the bed and looked at him. “Fun times are ahead.” She said with a smile. “For who?” He asked with a grumble. She chuckled placing her hand on his chest looking up at him. “You don’t like people do you?” “I’m not a fan of people I don’t know.” “But these are your other brothers, so aren’t you required to like them?” He shrugged “Yes, but I still don’t trust them.” “You shouldn’t. It’s only for a short time and besides you might make a new friend. So calm down and mentally prepare. I have to get this place in tip top shape and I will not have time to deal with everyone’s problems.” “Hey, I still have to watch out for you.” He said leaning down to kiss her. “That’s fine, but do it quietly,” She said standing on her tiptoes to meet him halfway, but she stopped as a thought popped into her head. “Actually I could use you and Montez could help Eddie with all the shopping, Chucky could help Lyla and the girls and the rest of the guys can help rearrange these rooms.” 

She walked away from him and out of the back room sitting at one of the tables near the bar with her laptop open and typed away furiously. Happy followed her out and took a seat at the bar. He didn’t know what she was typing for, but there was a lot of it going on. 

“Wha’ tha hell are ye doin’?” Chibs asked a few hours later pulling up a chair. “Sounds angry.”

She looked up for a brief moment “I’ve solved the sleeping arrangements dilemma.” 

“How?”

“I’ve just ordered about 20 twin bed sets, frames, box springs, mattresses, the whole nine.” 

“Why?” 

“I figured we could put two in each room, store the doubles, or burn them, preferably.” 

“Tha’s actually genius.” 

“I’ve noticed the place is bigger. Which tells me that you added on.” 

Chibs nodded “We were expectin’ ta expand and though’ we would need tha room.” 

“I’m going to need the guys to move the old beds out once the new ones get here. Since it’s such a large order and short notice I’ve called around and had the delivery date moved up to half tomorrow and half the next day after that. They won’t all match, but that works better for the man cave vibe of this place.” She joked. 

“Yer very organized.” 

“Thank you, college did teach me some things.” She closed her laptop and looked at Chibs again “Was there something you needed?” 

He shook his head “Jus’ makin’ sure ye can handle this. I didn’ intend ta push this on ye.” 

She looked at him blankly. “You didn’t, I volunteered.” 

“Sometimes I wish ye had been born a guy, cause givin’ ye a vest would be tha easies’ decision I’d ever have made.” 

“Always still an option.” She teased making a cute face and batting her eyelashes playfully. “While I’m buying things for the clubhouse….need anything in particular?” She asked changing the subject. 

He thought for a moment. “Nothin’ I can think of.” 

She nodded “If you do, let me know.”

The clubhouse was chaos for the next few days as furniture was moved out and around. She had managed to fit two beds comfortably in each room on opposite sides of the rooms with screen dividers in the center to give them some semblance of privacy. There had been room enough for end tables next to the beds between the divider and the bed and some dressers to hold clothes as well as dividing up the closets, just in case any of the guys had to stay there more permanently. She flopped down on the couch in the common room and sighed, she was sweaty and tired from running around and helping move furniture. Tig flopped down next to her. 

“This place is looking great Angelface.” 

“Thanks, you guys don’t deserve me.” 

“Does anyone?” 

“That’s why I’m single.” She said with a giggle. 

“So what brought upon this makeover?” 

“You guys don’t host often and I remember Clay had this big deal going on when he became President, so I just thought I’d make the place look more presentable for the company we are about to receive. Plus when they’re gone we can still use the rooms as they are, more conducive for your needs. You’re the mother charter, this place should kind of reflect that.” 

“You taking over the mom role?” 

“Ew, no. The thought of people relying on me for emotional support physically makes me hurt. So if you need someone to hug you and kiss your boo boos talk to Eddie.” 

Tig laughed out loud putting his arm around Emma and hugging her close. “I’m serious, Gemma thrived on that shit. As for me? No thanks.” 

He stood and helped her up. “You’ve been a great help to us. We wouldn’t still be here if not for you.” 

“Drop the sentimental crap Uncle Tiggy. You’re family, at no point did I ever think to refuse.” 

“You’re still the best.” 

“I was happy to help. Hey, speaking of, where’s my bodyguard?” They both looked around not seeing him anywhere. 

“I dunno, I’ll check the rooms, you check outside. Let him know I’m looking for him.” Tig said. 

Emma walked off in the direction of the parking lot while Tig walked off toward the rooms in search of Happy. 

Emma got as far as the office when she saw Eddie sitting at the desk in the office with the door wide open, she stepped into the doorway when Eddie turned and held a finger up to her mouth. She quickly pointed silently at the couch and Emma looked to see Happy fast asleep on it.  


She placed her hands over her own mouth to keep from laughing as she took a moment to admire him. It wasn’t often you got to catch him with his guard down. He looked calm, peaceful, gentle even as he slept. 

Emma looked over at Eddie and signed “ _How long has he been here?_ ” Eddie signed back “ _About 30 minutes. Didn’t say anything, just laid down._ ” “ _Take a break._ ” Emma signed and Eddie nodded in agreement, silently leaving the office. Emma looked down at Happy’s peaceful face once more before she knelt down and reached out to wake him. 

He grabbed her and his other hand went for his knife. “Easy there. You don’t wanna hurt someone.” Her heart was pounding, but she wasn’t afraid. He released her and sat up looking around “How long was I asleep?” “About 30 minutes. Eddie just left, didn’t want her to freak out when you went for a weapon.” She smiled smugly at him. “Why’d you come in here?” She asked giving him a look that said she already knew the answer. “She’s quiet and doesn’t bother me.” He admitted making Emma smile. “Tig’s in the clubhouse looking for you.” “Thank you.” He grumbled on his way out. “You’re welcome.” She called out to his retreating form. 

The four of them got to the house and Eddie started cooking some stir fry while Emma opened a bottle of chardonnay and poured out two glasses. “I think I might’ve found a building to open a practice in.” Eddie’s head perked up “Oh yeah? Where?” She asked going back to cooking. “This old shop in town, used to be a cigar bar or some shit like that. Since the mayor owns most of the property in town I had to do a bit of sweet talking.” Eddie looked over her shoulder at her. “You mean since he hates you?” Emma nodded taking a sip of her wine. “Yes.” 

Emma changed the subject. “There’s a big party going on at the clubhouse soon. Lots of people are coming in from out of town.” “I figured that out when you started redecorating the clubhouse and everybody started talking about this party that was happening soon.” Eddie acknowledged stirring the peppers. “I’m just saying if you wanna make yourself scarce during this time I will understand.” Eddie shrugged. “Gotta get used to people again somehow. I’ll stay safe.” “Alright, just keep close to someone you trust, ok?” Eddie nodded. “You know you’re starting to sound like my mom.” “Wouldn’t she be surprised.” Eddie handed Emma a plate of food with a laugh. “Eat this mom.” They sat around the table and ate dinner while discussing the upcoming party and afterward Happy and Montez helped cleaned up the dishes. 

Eddie didn’t stay up late and made her way to Emma’s room while Montez made his way to Eddie’s room, leaving Happy and Emma sitting in the living room alone. His attention was no longer on the tv, instead he was staring at Emma lustfully. 

She looked over at him “What?” She whispered. 

“I want you.” 

“Now?” 

He nodded unashamedly sliding her over to him and pulling her on to his lap, grinding her against him. He claimed her mouth to swallow the moan that came out of her, raising her shirt and releasing her lips long enough to take it off. “Stand up.” He growled out quietly and she obeyed, a hint of a smirk playing on the corner of her mouth. “We’re gonna get caught.” She warned knowing he didn’t care. 

He shook his head admiring the black lace bra she wore as he grabbed the waistband of her lounge pants and slid them down her body. She looked down at him “You don’t have a guilty bone in your body.” “Life’s too short to feel guilty.” He said kissing down her stomach to her panties, nipping at the spot right above them and she bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan that escaped her. “Say yes.” He whispered against her skin, hooking his fingers in the waist of her panties, sliding them down as she shivered at the sound of his voice and stepped out of them. “Yes.” She whispered and kneeled in front of him to undo his belt and jeans, they both pulled them down and she straddled him quickly, wet and eager for him. He groaned roughly, but softly, as he gripped her hips and settled her on him, burying himself deep inside of her.

She braced her hands on his chest and started bouncing on his lap pulling him in and out of her. He held on to her tightly and let her take the lead. They were both starting to sweat and straining with the effort to keep quiet when he grabbed her and flipped her on her back on the couch and slid in and out of her with an agonizing slowness that set him on edge and made him want more. She was whimpering in his ear, softly begging him for release and he felt her clench around him as she came, burying her teeth in his shoulder. He groaned against the welcome pain as he gripped her hip roughly and followed her into release. They got dressed and sat on the couch for awhile longer together, a strange feeling passing through him.


	17. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes  
> Language  
> ~I'm the WORST person when it comes to updating, but I've been super busy writing this story and adulting (lots of adulting going on) so thank you all for the comments and the kudos. Those are the things I need to stay inspired and motivated to tell this story. As always I hope you enjoy this and do not hesitate to leave me comments, because I always love to read them and love to read what you think. You're all the best!

He awoke feeling warm, his arms felt a bit heavy, but it wasn’t a weight he found to be a burden and his arms wrapped around the warmth as he snuggled closer to the source, his eyes opening slowly. He saw nothing but purple as his head popped up quickly and he saw Montez sitting in the armchair next to the couch sipping some coffee. He shot up quickly but was trying not to wake Emma, who grumbled and curled up as he made his way to the kitchen to get coffee. 

Montez came in a few seconds later. “Fell asleep watching TV?” Happy nodded feeling nervous for the first time in a very long time. “At least she didn’t sneak out on you.” He said with a chuckle. 

Happy looked over at Montez “Eddie?” 

Montez shook his head “No, she’s still asleep, but she did try to go somewhere without me the other day. I get it though, she’s not used to this.” 

Happy leaned against the counter and looked through the doorways to see Emma still laying on the couch. 

“Emma’s a fun girl too, bit more built for this life than other women we have around…..more used to it.” Montez mused as Happy looked over at him stoically. He shrugged “What? I’m just making conversation.” 

“It’s too early for this.” Happy remarked going back to drinking his coffee. 

Emma shuffled her way into the kitchen, groggy and slow, rubbing her eyes. “I smell coffee.” She said and Happy turned to pour her a cup. “Good morning.” Montez said cheerfully as Happy handed her the mug. She squinted at Montez “You’re far too cheerful in the morning.” She grumbled, taking a sip of the piping hot liquid. 

She retreated back to the living room and curled up on the couch as Eddie made her way out of the bedroom “You’re awake before me, why?” Emma looked over “Funny.” She grunted. Montez and Happy joined them both in the living room. “She slept out here.” Montez remarked. “You must’ve been uncomfortable sleeping on the floor Happy.” Eddie said. Montez looked like he was about to say something when Emma turned to him, the air about her changing. “Don’t you have work today?” She asked glaring at him. He put his head down and looked over to Eddie. “Whenever you’re ready, we can head in.”

They made it to the garage and Emma parked her bike in her usual spot next to the garage. Eddie parked her car in a spot in front of the garage and she made her way into the office while Montez made his way to the clubhouse. She stepped over to Happy “Who’s bike is that?” She asked pointing to the unfamiliar bike. Happy narrowed his eyes at the bike “Why?” He asked walking away without answering her and headed to the clubhouse. “Ok thanks.” Emma said to no one and made her way to the office where she flopped down on the couch. 

She picked up a book that was sitting on the small table next to the couch and started reading it to pass the time. About ten minutes passed before she groaned and threw the book back on the table. “Em, I love you, but go away so I can work. I’m sure you have a thousand things you could be doing in the clubhouse to prepare for that gathering that’s taking place.” “Are you sure?” “If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have told you to get out. Don’t worry I won’t go anywhere, but I have a lot of paperwork to get through.” “Alright fine.” Emma said and made her way to the clubhouse. 

She saw Chucky stocking the bar when she made her way inside and he greeted her with a smile and a salute. “Getting things ready for when the others arrive?” She asked merely just to make conversation and he nodded. “Yeah me too. Checking things over to make sure it’s all good.” 

The Chapel doors opened and the guys filed out followed by a man Emma had never seen before. Chibs saw her and she made her way over to him. “Emma.” He greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“Who’s your friend?” She unashamedly and boldly asked. 

The man looked over at her and Chibs motioned him over. “This is Marcus Alvarez, President of the Mayans.” 

“Oakland Charter.” Alvarez supplied. 

“This is basically our niece Emma.” Chibs introduced them, putting his arm around her shoulder. 

“Nice to meet you.” She said extending a hand to him, which he took and shook. 

“Niece? But no blood between you?” 

She shook her head “No, I was born and raised here. Grew up with Jax and Opie.” 

“I was sorry to hear about them. They were good people.” 

“Thank you. So what brings you here?” “Business.” He responded. “What kind of business? Perhaps that road king out there needs some work done?” Emma suggested. 

His eyebrows raised in surprise “You know bikes then?” 

She nodded. 

“Not often you meet a woman that knows bikes.” He said looking her over more carefully. 

She shrugged “When you grow up here you either learn or get left behind.” 

Alvarez smiled at her sweetly. “So which one do you belong to?” 

“I learned.” 

“No, which of them is your old man?” He asked motioning around. 

She shook her head “None, and I feel a great deal of pity for anyone of them that tries.” 

Alvarez laughed. 

“Well, I have a ton of things to check on and I won’t keep you from your business any longer.” She said with a smile. 

“It was nice to meet you.” 

“You as well, Alvarez.” She nodded to him and walked away toward the back rooms to check things over. 

An hour later she made her way past Chibs’ office and saw him sitting at his desk. She stepped in “How is everything?” He looked up at her “Things are good.” “Finally.” Emma chuckled and sat on the corner of Chibs’ desk. “We are stocked and prepared for the gathering of the reapers.” “Thank ye.” He said setting some papers off to the side. “Alvarez mentioned ye on his way ou’.” “Oh?” Emma questioned innocently. “Like ye didnae talk ta him for a reason.” “It was innocent. I just wanted to get a measure of the man.” “And wha’ did ye measure?” She shrugged “It was pretty typical, he’s a macho, alpha male. I’ve read a million other guys just like him, but he’s loyal and honourable.” “He likes ye.” “I’m not interested.” She said easily. 

“Do ye like men?” He questioned her bluntly after a silent moment and she looked at him curiously. “I do.” She responded in confusion. “Ye jus’ never seem ta bring any around.” “You and Uncle Tiggy seem to have a problem with them liking me back.” “This lot are nae for ye.” “You realize that I’m in my thirties right?” She asked playfully. “Ye look twelve.” He retorted teasingly wrinkling his nose at her and she couldn’t help but laugh at him. “I can’t imagine bringing someone normal around here and them staying.” She explained. “There’s nothin’ wrong with ye.” Chibs said and she nearly laughed. “You’re the president of the Sons of Anarchy, you’re the people I’d bring him around, you’re the person I’d ask to walk me down the aisle if I ever got married.” He turned to look at her with a stunned look on his face. “Ye would ask me tha’?” Emma nodded “Well, yeah. You’re my family and the closest thing to a father type figure I have.” She explained with a shrug. Besides I’ve got my own secrets.” She remarked.”I cannae imagine ye have dark skeletons in yer closet.” She sighed. “Chibs, I will never find a man that is what you want him to be for me.” “Ye can at leas’ find one tha’ isn’ like them.” “I’m not stupid Chibs.” “I wan’ ya ta be happy.” “I am happy here. I wasn’t happy where I was before, my old life did not make me happy, just ask Eddie. I’m not really looking for anything. I’m just here to live and get along with everyone.” 

Chibs nodded and she hopped down from the desk and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Really. I mean it, moving here has its downfalls, but it’s my home and I’m happy here at home.” “Such a strange child.” He teased with a smile, one she returned. “It’s this town, there’s just something here that pulls you back.” “If ye can ge’ ou’ ye should.” He commented looking down to the paperwork on his desk. “Then why haven’t you gone back to Ireland? Back to this wife and child, I’ve heard about.” He looked up quickly, looking at her over his glasses. “Don’ try ta measure me like ye do.” “Am I wrong?” He shook his head. “I rest my case then.” She said with a wink and headed out, leaving him with his paperwork and his thoughts.

She intercepted Happy in the hallway, cornering him. “What did Alvarez want?” He arched an eyebrow and looked down at her in disbelief. “You think I’m gonna tell you club business?” “Aren’t you?” He shook his head as he gently moved her out of his way. She rested her hip against the wall before she followed after him a few moments later. “I’m going home.” She said tapping him on the shoulder and he sighed setting down the beer he just grabbed. “Ok.” He said and followed her out of the clubhouse and to her house. Eddie stayed at the garage to work and Montez was waiting at the clubhouse for her to get done. 

Happy grabbed her arm and spun her around as soon as they were inside, pressing her into the wall. “You want something, Killer?” She teased. “What makes you think this is why I came home?” He pressed into her and pulled her wrists above her head, clasping them both in one of his hands. “You gonna be difficult because I won’t tell you club business?” He asked. She smiled “No, but I do deserve to know if Charming is about to get bloody.” He traced her lower lip with his thumb and she closed her eyes, savouring his touch. “It won’t be just Charming.” She looked at him seriously “What do you mean?” 

Happy released her wrists, picking her up and carried her to the couch, placing her on his lap, facing him, straddling him. “The Mayans are having issues with unknown people.” 

“That’s why Alvarez was at the clubhouse?” “He wanted to know if we knew anything.” 

“And?” 

He sat back on the couch and looked at her silently for a minute before he spoke. “We told him the truth, that we’re having problems with people.” 

“Did you tell him they were Greek?” 

He nodded. “Chibs mentioned it and Alvarez said that the people they’re beefing with could be Greek.” 

“But none of his guys speak Greek?” 

Happy nodded again. “We’re not all as worldly as you.” 

“I learned from a friend I met in college.” She said crossing her arms. 

“I don’t even speak Spanish.” He mused 

“You barely speak.” She retorted with a sneer and a smile. 

“I do with you.” 

“Because I won’t let you not speak.” 

He pulled her closer and kissed her, pulling away slowly. “They’re waiting to tell you until tomorrow, but Chibs and Tig want you and Eddie to get out of Charming for awhile.” 

She looked unsurprised by his statement. “Oakland is about to become a battleground too. I don’t intend to leave, but I can send Eddie away. It’ll be good for her to go visit her parents for awhile. I can take care of myself.” 

Happy looked at her blankly, clearly annoyed. “They will not be amused by this decision.” 

She shrugged “I don’t care, it’s my choice. I won’t refuse to leave until after I’m told by them so don’t worry. ”

“I’m not.” He said quickly, grabbing her chin and pulling her face down to his. 

They froze suddenly and she looked over her shoulder as the sounds of Montez’s bike got closer and hopped off of Happy’s lap. “I swear that boy has the worst timing.” She said. 

“That boy is older than you.” He said as he made his way into the kitchen and she sat on the couch and turned on the tv.


	18. Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes, Language, Stuff like that.
> 
> ~OMG another update so soon, and it's over 4k in length...proud of myself there. As always I hope you enjoy it and I hope it keeps you coming back for more.

She woke with Eddie curled up next to her and she rolled over and out of bed, slipping her feet into her slippers and grabbing her robe that was hanging on the nightstand drawer knob. She slipped her arms into it and tied it at the waist as she shuffled her way to the living room.

Happy was already awake and drinking coffee as she stepped into the kitchen and made herself a cup. She curled up on the couch and took a slow sip before she looked over at Happy, who was looking at her “I swear if you say what I think you’re gonna say I’m kicking you out.”

He laughed at her. “Chibs called, the other guys should start showing up soon.” She sighed deeply “So I should probably put on pants?” His head snapped over to her “You’re not wearing pants?” He asked seriously looking her over and she lifted the bottom of her robe, exposing her panties and the ends of an oversized shirt. “I don’t like to sleep in clothes.” “You make my life very difficult.” He grumbled and she smiled. “Hashtag goals.”

They made their way to the garage and each went their own way, Eddie made her way to the garage to work while Emma, Happy, and Montez went to the clubhouse, Emma was in search of Chibs.

She found him at the bar with Tig. “Bit early to be drinking isn’t it?” She asked taking the unopened beer from his hands and putting it back in the fridge. 

“Did ye become my mum?” Chibs asked looking around, his eyebrows furrowed together. 

“I am the mom to you all. Now stop drinking at 7 in the morning.” She said sternly, placing her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. 

She heard T.O and Rat laughing at the pool table. “That role doesn’t suit you.” Rat joked. 

“No one asked you Dickhead.” Emma joked back. “So?” She asked Chibs. 

“Wha’?” 

“When do they get here?” 

“Soon.” 

“Good, cause we’re as prepared as we can be, except I need a couple volunteers to take on any excess guys that can’t sleep here.” 

“Calm down Doll, you’ve done great. We can handle our guys, Chuckie has this place pretty much covered and Lyla has said she’d bring the girls by later after they’re done working.” Tig reassured her giving her a hug. “Just make sure Eddie is out of here before the night comes.” 

“Eddie is slinging drinks behind the bar tonight.” Emma explained. 

“And now I see why you’re worried.” Tig said reassuringly. 

“Don’ worry, no one will hur’ ye girl.” Chibs said reassuringly. 

“Thank you guys, really.” Emma said. 

The members of the other charters had started showing up, 14 charters total, 28 extra men, and she busied herself helping them get settled. She was being called around for most of the day to meet various members of the different charters, currently, the Belfast charter. As she was being introduced to the V.P, Luther Barkwill, someone came up and swooped her into a tight hug. “Tiny!” She heard a voice shout and unlike his brother that he came with he was British, not Irish.

Emma screamed in surprise until the man put her down and she stood ready to attack before she looked up at him and stopped. He was a tall man, about six feet tall and built solidly. He wasn’t overly muscular, but he wasn’t too thin either, she could tell he took care of himself. He had long dirty blonde hair, a moustache/beard combo, and bright blue eyes, eyes she immediately recognized. “Oh my God, Shriek?” Emma shouted happily in surprise, throwing her arms around the man.

“What are you doing in Charming?” He asked after she had let go and grabbed her hair. “And what’s with the hair? You were a blonde last I saw of you. Goodness, look at you all grown up.” He teased flirtatiously pulling on a bit of her dark purple hair. “You are?” Happy asked showing up after hearing her scream, stepping between them. “I’m called Shriek.” He said extending a hand toward Happy. “Shriek is a Son from the Newcastle Charter. I met him years ago while I was overseas.” Emma explained further. “This is Happy Lowman, Sergeant at Arms of the Redwood charter and a friend.” “I’m at the Belfast charter now and it is very nice to meet you. As both a Brother and a friend of Tiny’s.” Happy nodded in response. “Walk with me Tiny, so we can catch up.” He suggested as she looked towards Happy. He said nothing, but didn’t stop her from walking out from behind him and walking off with the man he assumed was her friend.

They sat down at the bar, a few feet from her protector. “I live here. A friend suggested the hair. I could also ask you what you’re doing with a Belfast patch. Last I saw you was in the U.K. with Djinn.” He smiled at her while shrugging “Djinn became President of the chapter, found himself a woman, she’s a total mess though and that’s me being nice. I couldn’t stick around so I transferred out, came here.” He said pointing at his vest. She nodded. “I didn’t know you had family in the Sons.” He commented curiously, looking around the room. Emma looked at him sheepishly “The entirety of the Redwood Originals are my family, since I was born and raised in Charming.” She stated casually, trying not to make it seem like a big deal. He looked stunned. “You never mentioned.” “Yes, that was on purpose. I didn’t want special treatment, wanted to earn respect not have it handed to me and believe me if I had told you I knew them, that would’ve made you.”

He laughed loudly causing people to stare. “You did that quite well yourself. Makes sense now why you were so comfortable around us.” “Well I’ve never been the pushover type.” “I may want to transfer again.” Shriek joked and looked over at Happy who sat quietly and alone, rolling a toothpick around his mouth. “You said his name is Happy Lowman right? Cause I, uh, I think I’ve heard of him.” She chuckled “Have you?” He nodded “He’s a legend in certain circles, a myth in others.”

She cocked an eyebrow as she looked over at Happy. “What do you mean?” She asked. Shriek’s face fell realizing his words. “You know people like to talk.” He played his mistake off well. “People use him often as an example of “a proper brother”.....” he trailed off as laughter bubbled out from deep inside of her. “I’m sorry, go on.” Emma said once she was able to get herself under control. “The Belfast charter certainly hold him in high regard.” He finished. She chuckled at him. “Oh please never tell him he’s considered a proper brother. Actually you know what? Please do, because I wanna see his response to that.” She looked over at Happy, watching him for a moment, his toothpick casually rolling around his mouth as he talked to some of his brothers. “I haven’t known him long, but he seems interesting.” He nodded in agreement and changed the subject.

It was a few hours later when the prospect brought two more brothers in to get settled when Shriek looked up “Well I’ll be damned, he came.” Emma looked up to see Djinn who looked different than she remembered, not only physically, she had expected that, but he carried himself differently too. She stood up to show them to their room. She said nothing of knowing him as she led him and the man he had with him down the hall. Emma looked him over as they set their bags down on the beds, he was as tall as Djinn, with longer dark brown hair and matching brown eyes.

They turned when they realized she was still in the room. “Is there something else?” Djinn asked looking her over.

She smiled sweetly and shook her head “No, I’m just here to make sure you get settled. Is there anything you need?”

He looked over to his taller friend who shook his head and looked back to her “No. Thank you.”

She nodded and closed the door behind her as she left going back to the bar and taking her seat next to Shriek “What did he say?” He asked. “He didn’t recognize me and I said nothing.” He came out of the back with the unknown man in tow and she looked over to Shriek “Who is he?” He shrugged “After my time.”

Djinn and his mystery friend stepped up to the bar for some drinks as Eddie stood behind it helping Chucky sling drinks. “Beers please, Bird.” Djinn said with a snap of his fingers. Emma looked up at Shriek in annoyed confusion as she whipped around to face Djinn. “Don’t call her that.” Emma snapped. Eyes turned to her. “I beg your pardon?” “She ain’t one of those types.” Djinn looked at her for a moment, a look of shock passing his face that she even knew what he had meant. “Apologies, I did not mean to offend.” He said as Eddie placed his beers in front of him and he handed one to his friend.

Shriek looked at Djinn “Good to see ya Mate. Who’s he?”

Djinn pointed at the man next to him “This is Nigel, he’s the new Sergeant at Arms for us.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Nigel said taking a drink. 

Emma and Shriek both looked at him wide eyed. 

“How very....” Shriek started before stopping at a loss of a word. 

“Posh.” Emma supplied. 

“That.” Shriek agreed pointing at Emma. 

He nodded “I get that a lot.” 

“I can see why you’re the strong, silent type then.” 

“And you are?” Djinn asked extending a hand toward Emma. 

“Emma,” She said motioning over to Shriek “but he calls me Tiny.” She smirked. 

Djinn’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.” 

She waved at him “Hi, good to see you again.” 

“What are you doing here?” He asked in awed wonder. 

“I live here, own the garage.” 

“The Redwoods are her family, she was born and raised here Djinn. Tiny is family from way back.” Shriek supplied slapping his hand on the bar. 

“Makes sense then that she was always so comfortable around us.” 

“I swear you two are the same person. He said that exact thing to me.” 

“So what brought you back?” Djinn asked. 

“Family, I came to pay my last respects.” 

“Where were you before this?” 

“East Coast, that’s where I met this beauty.” She said pointing at Eddie. “Eddie, meet Djinn, Shriek, and Posh.” She teased Nigel with a wink. 

“Is that sticking?” He asked so politely as Djinn looked over at him and nodded. “It suits you Brother.” 

“Nice to meet you. How do you know them?” Eddie turned toward Emma. 

“I spent time in England after high school, after I turned 18, and I met them over there.” 

“Do you know people from every charter?” Eddie asked sliding another beer in front of Emma. 

“I don't, except the guys I’ve met tonight. I hadn’t expected to even meet them, but it happened and we became friends.” 

“That’s a definite sign that you belong Em.” Eddie quipped with a wink. She cleaned up some glasses and made her rounds to take drink orders. She came back around to grab a couple beers for some of the new guys. “Have fun, but don’t get too crazy.” Eddie said to Emma as she headed back around the room. 

“That girl is a godsend.” Emma said picking up her beer.

They talked for hours that night, catching up on the years they hadn’t been around each other. She had missed them, she hadn’t realized how much before tonight, and Posh was proving to be interesting as well. Happy had sat close by watching over her like the faithful bodyguard he was, turning down the croweaters that came and kept handing him fresh beers, wanting to give him more. “Gentlemen, as fascinating as you all are I’m gonna go make my rounds and pretend I’m nice.” Posh looked her over “You seem pretty nice to me.” “Oh bless your heart. Fooled another one.” She joked and stood, walking around the room.

She made her way outside and finally had a moment to herself when she was approached by another Son. “I’m not trying to bother you. The bathrooms are full and I gotta pee.” She laughed at him and pointed him over to a secluded corner. “Thank you.” He said and wandered off.

He came back a few minutes later and pulled a small bottle of purell out of his vest, squeezing some out into his hand and rubbing his hands together. “Sorry about that.” “It’s fine, I was raised around these guys so I’m used to it.” She took a moment to look him over, he was about 5’10, lean, with dark brown eyes and black hair that was cut short and he was clean shaven. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” He said leaning against the wall. “I could say the same about you.” “I’m Yates, I’m V.P of the San Bernadino charter.” “Ah, you’re a Dinosaur.” She remarked with a smile.

“A what?” He asked taking a seat at the picnic table near her. “You know cause you’re from San Bernadino…..Dino, get it. We get bored ok.” “Apparently,” He teased her playfully. “So where are you from?” He asked lighting up a cigarette and offering her one. “No thanks, gave up smoking years ago.” He nodded and put them back in his vest. “I’m from here and my name is Emma.” “I’ve never seen you before and I’ve been here a couple times.” “Well I just got back in town a few months ago and have finally decided to stay….for awhile.” “What do you do while you’re here?” He asked curious. “I own the garage.” She said pointing over at it.

The door to the clubhouse opened as Eddie made her way out followed by a man Emma didn’t know. “I’m just trying to talk to ya baby. Why you runnin away?” The man slurred and Emma could tell Eddie was uncomfortable. “Hey Ed, join me.” She made her way to Emma’s side and the man followed her over. “Why do you keep running away from me?” “Maybe cause she’s not interested.” Emma glared in his direction. “Why don’t you mind your business girl?” “She is my business.” Emma snapped out gruffly tugging Eddie closer. “I was just looking for you.” Her tone changed to a lighter, happier tone. “This is Yates, he’s vice president of the San Bernadino charter.” Emma said introducing her to him.

“That’s my president, Les Packer.” Yates said pointing at the man that had been hounding Eddie, introducing him to them. Emma looked him over but continued to be kind. “Nice to meet you. I’m Emma and this is my Eddie.” “She’s yours?” He asked. Emma nodded “She is.” “I was just getting more beer.” Eddie explained finally, feeling less nervous now. “Send Chuckie to get it ok?” Emma said placing a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. Eddie nodded and made her way back inside and behind the bar. “I didn’t know she wasn’t playing for the right team.” Les said. “I don’t believe in teams.” Emma said and made her way inside to drink more.

She saw Rat and T.O talking to some of Lyla’s girls and saw Quinn on the couch with a croweater in his lap. “Hello gentlemen. Where’s Brooke tonight?” Emma asked Rat. “She’s home, don’t be mean.” “I was just wondering.” “Who are your new friends?” T.O asked looking over at the English men she had been talking to earlier. “Old friends actually, well two of them are. I met the one called Shriek and the one called Djinn in England. Posh is new to the mix.” T.O tossed an arm over her shoulder, a habit all of the guys were beginning to develop, and leaned closer to her ear. “Lots of angry stares.” She looked up at him “I have that effect on people.” “I think it’s more they want you.” “Oh the horror.” She deadpanned. “The visitors don’t know the rules.” “If anyone gets out of line toward me T.O, please understand I can take care of myself.” “We watch out for our own, that’s how family works.” He kissed her temple and stepped away to get back to talking to the woman he was talking to before.

She headed back over to Shriek, Djinn, and Posh. “All these women and yet you three are together.” She teased taking a seat and picking up the beer Chuckie put in front of her. “You restocked right?” He nodded. “Good, let me know if you need any help.” Shriek called for shots and slid one in front of her. “You in?” He asked. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” She joked picking up the shot. They all clinked glasses and toasted, taking their shots quickly. She flipped her empty glass over and placed it on the bar. “But seriously, women...why aren’t you after them?” Posh sat up straight “Personally, I plan to.” “You should get on that. These boys don’t play fair and that accent of yours will have the ladies fighting each other for you.” Emma said watching Posh walk away in search of a woman.

She turned to Djinn quickly “I heard you found yourself an old lady.” He nodded “I did.” “Tell me about her.” “Her name is Sarah, she is beautiful.” She looked back at Shriek who was still sitting behind her with his back against the wall. “I forgot why I never asked him questions.” Shriek nodded “Right?” She saw Happy over at the table he chose to occupy for the night talking to Chibs, a man named Lee who she had met earlier and learned he was the president of the Tacoma charter, and a man named Gaines who she had learned was president of the Indian Hills charter, and his eyes flicked over to hers as though he knew she was watching him.

She looked away as she felt Djinn tap her on the arm. “What about you? You got an old man?” Emma’s face curled in disgust “Ugh, no. Could you imagine me with an old man? Why would you want to punish someone in that way?” She asked jokingly. “You’d never let anyone make you an old lady.” “Cause I’m smart like that.” She said waggling her eyebrows. “Why Djinn did you want to make me your old lady?” He shrugged “Not me, but I know people.” “Not many men that would be able to tolerate me.” “Give me a chance.” Shriek teased leaving forward and placing his chin on her shoulder. “You’d be tired of me by the end of the day.” She teased him, pinching his nose playfully.

She looked up to see Eddie making her way over with Montez in tow. “I’m heading home.” “Everything ok?” Emma asked. “I’m just done with people for the night.” Eddie joked, but Emma could see it in her eyes that she was serious. Emma nodded moving Shriek’s face to give her a hug. “I’ll make my way home eventually. Are you going with Montez?” She asked him playfully, knowing the truth already. “Yes, I’ll make sure she gets there safe and keep an eye on her.” They made their way out and she went back to talking to Shriek and Djinn.

It was close to 3am when Happy approached her, she smiled up at him as always. “Is it time to go?” She asked tiredly. He nodded reaching a hand out for her, helping her up, steadying her when she stumbled a bit in her slightly intoxicated state. Shriek stood to give her a hug, but Happy pulled her back and tucked her under his arm. He said nothing as she yawned “Don’t mind him. It's good to see you again. Goodnight.”

She turned with Happy and walked away. They made their way outside and Happy grabbed her helmet from her bike. “He likes you.” He stated nonchalantly. “Green is not your colour, Killer.” She mused quietly, even though the parking lot was nearly empty. “Did you two fuck?” He asked suddenly, unclicking the chin strap on her helmet. She laughed out loud. “I think you would’ve seen us.” He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. “You know what I mean.” His tone was deadly serious, but she wasn’t afraid. “Not for a lack of trying on his part, but no. You know this already.” “You said one during college.” She shrugged in agreement with him after a moment. “Touché, but I didn’t attend school over there.” She replied.

He helped her put her helmet on and made sure it was secure before he drove them to her place and made their way inside. Montez was fast asleep on the couch and they quietly made their way to the hallway and the bedrooms. She opened her bedroom door to see that her bed was empty and made her way over to Eddie’s room to find Eddie fast asleep in her bed.

She went back to her room and motioned him in, closing the door softly. “Guess you’re sleeping in here tonight.” She said walking over to grab her pajamas from her dresser. “Can I ask you a serious question?” She asked as she slid her pants off. “You don’t mind that I get changed in here do you?”

He arched an eyebrow. “Is that your serious question?” 

She stared at him in disbelief. 

“No, I like to watch.” His mouth curved up in a smile. 

“I bet you do.” She teased slipping her shirt off and unhooking her bra. “Why do you seem to care if I’ve slept with any of your brothers?” She asked slipping an oversized shirt over her head.

He thought about his response for a moment as he stood and stepped over to her. “I don’t share.” He said staring down into her olive green eyes. “But you have no claim on me.” She stated and he pressed her up against the wall, claiming her mouth hungrily and hastily. She mewled wrapping her arms around his neck, her nails digging into the skin beneath his collar. 

His touch was rough, demanding, hard, dominant, everything he was. He pulled away quickly, keeping her pressed against the wall. “You are lucky we ain't at my house.” His eyes were feral, sinful. His tone severe, impure. 

She shivered with excitement. “Why? Would you make me beg?” She stared deep into his eyes, panting softly, her chest heaving. “Hurt me?” 

He growled low in his throat. “Yes.” 

“So vicious,” She teased him blatantly, playfully, no woman was ever playful with him. “Although from what I hear, Killer is an appropriate nickname for you. I was being funny, but turns out it’s what people actually call you.” She said in a serious yet still teasing tone.

“Your boyfriend spilling club secrets?” Happy asked. 

She giggled. “Not much of a secret, you pretty much scream “ _I’ve murdered more people than you know_ ” in case you weren’t aware of that.” 

He deposited her in bed while she laid there watching him take off his boots, jeans, shirt and his kutte, hanging it up on the back of a chair, before laying next to her and propping himself up on his elbow. “What planet did you come from?”

“I came from Planet Confuse Happy.” She said with obvious sarcasm. 

“It’s working.” 

“You just read too deep into things.” 

“In my world you have to.” He defended. 

“What do you want from me? It’s that simple.” She pulled him down to kiss him and he went willingly, eager to taste her, wanting to have her. 

He pulled back reluctantly “You need sleep.” 

“I don’t want sleep.” She pouted batting her eyelashes at him cutely. “I want you.” She teased as he palmed him through his boxers. 

He groaned under her touch. She was fast learning exactly how to get him to not say no. “Might as well enjoy me.” She said as she stretched out on the bed. “You ain’t real.” He groaned out before giving in.

She woke to the sound of her phone ringing and she rolled over to answer it, not looking at the screen as she slid her finger across. “Hello.” She grumbled placing her palm to her forehead as it pounded in pain. “ _I have a job for you._ ” A male voice said on the other line and her eyes widened as she was jolted to awareness. “Who is it?” Happy grunted as he rolled over to look at her. “ _You’re not alone?_ ” “No.” She said holding up a finger to Happy. “ _I’ll call you later._ ” “Ok.” She said and hung up her phone, placing it back on the nightstand. “Wrong number.” She said getting out of bed and grabbing her robe, heading out of the bedroom to the bathroom.


	19. Karma Chameleon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language  
> ~I'm so happy that you guys are liking this....thank you so much for sticking around. This chapter kinda took on a life of it's own and became what it is and I'm excited that it's starting to move forward. I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to leave feedback or ask any questions you may have. I love to read your comments and I would love to answer any questions you may have about this series (I try to keep my details in order and stuff, but can't catch every error so forgive me if there seems to be a few.)
> 
> ~Also I used Google translate so I apologize for any inaccuracies.

She got out of the shower and made her way to her bedroom to get changed, drying her hair with a towel as she walked. She slipped into a pair of well worn skinny jeans and an off the shoulder top, sliding her boots over her pants and lacing them up. She was in the middle of doing her makeup when there was a sharp knock on the door and it opened as Happy poked his head around. “Chibs just called, Montez and I need to get to the clubhouse.” “Eddie just got into the shower.” Emma remarked winging her eyeliner with a practised ease. He nodded “I know, but this is an emergency.” 

She stood and started heading toward her door to knock on the bathroom door when Happy stood in front of her, blocking her path. “We can go in. I trust you can get her to the garage safely.” He said pulling a Glock 17 9mm out of his vest and placing it in her hand. “Can you use this?” He asked holding it out to her. 

She nodded taking it from him and slipping it into the waistband of her jeans, pulling her shirt down to cover it. “The safety’s on and a round is chambered.” He explained in a soft whisper. “Good to know.” She whispered back. He turned to walk away and stopped, turning back around to face her. “If you use it, lose it.” He said arching an eyebrow and she nodded in understanding. 

She was calmly watching tv when Eddie made her way into the living room. She looked around in confusion. “Where are our babysitters?” 

“Chibs needed them for something.” 

“I thought they weren’t allowed to leave us alone. You know in case whoever kidnapped me before comes back.” 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. You should go see your parents for awhile.” 

Eddie leaned in the doorway, crossing her arms, her coal black eyes staring into Emma’s. “Trying to get rid of me?” 

Emma chuckled. “No, but I may be taking a trip soon for some work.” She explained. 

Eddie looked at her, her face serious. “Emma what the hell is going on here? Telling me to leave isn’t talking to me about this.” Emma sighed. “And the truth please.” Eddie added. 

Emma was silent as she contemplated what to say. “I honestly don’t know.” 

“But they’re criminals aren’t they?” Eddie questioned accusingly.

Emma was calm as she answered. “It’s a precarious line. Yes, they’ve been accused of crimes and even served time for various legal reasons, but I was told all that was behind them.” 

“Well, they lied.” Eddie accused. 

“Not necessarily,” Emma defended her boys. “Just because they’ve walked away from the other side of the law doesn’t mean that every player on that field wants to let them go. Grudges run deep.” 

Eddie sat down on the couch next to her “How do you deal with this? How do you stay?” 

“This is my home, this town, these people. Loyalty runs deeper and I can’t abandon my family when they need me.” 

“But this is dangerous.” Eddie said.

“I don’t know how to explain this all to you Ed, quite frankly I never thought I would need to, but this is my home, this is where I was born and raised and I wish I could say I’m not used to situations like this, but I kind of am.” Emma explained, nearing exasperation.

“Em….” Eddie trailed off unsure of what to say.

“Do you remember when I brought you home from the hospital?” Emma asked suddenly. “You told me you were damaged goods now and I told you, you were still the most innocent person I knew, even after everything you’ve been through.” Emma asked.

Eddie nodded. 

“I’m not innocent Eddie. I’ve chosen not to be and I’m certain you’re aware of that, in some way, some part of you can see that. If anyone is damaged goods it’s me, I accept that, but that’s how I can stay. I won’t let these people force me from my home and I damn sure won’t let them hurt you again. We all have our trauma and we all deal with it in different ways. This is my way, I need to do this.” 

Eddie was silent as she contemplated Emma’s words. “So who works the garage if I’m out of town visiting my parents and you’re out of town doing your head doctor thing? What psychologist travels for work anyway?” 

“You know my area is counselling and a lot of people in my profession travel to their clients.”

“Why not refer your patients to other doctors?” 

“Clients, not patients.” She admonished her. “Patient sort of implies there's something wrong with them and because I like my work, it’s why I got into it.” 

“How long will you be gone?” 

“Not sure, but take a month, spend time with your parents. I trust the guys can handle a business they used to own.” 

Eddie looked around the room silently and turned to face Emma with a smile on her face. “Alright. Mom’s been hounding me to come visit anyway.” 

“Send my love to your parents and let’s get to work.” She hopped in Eddie’s car since her bike was still at the shop and was vigilant the entire way to the garage.

They pulled in and Emma saw her helmet sitting on her bike beside the building as she made her way into the clubhouse. She was met with a flurry of activity as every guy who was visiting was jostling each other around and making plates of food that someone had cooked. 

She looked around as best she could trying to find Shriek or Djinn. She found Posh eating at the bar and she made her way over to him. “Hey, where’s Shriek and or Djinn?” He placed his toast on his plate “I, uh, saw Shriek just a moment ago, he was getting food.” “I’ll check the kitchen area then. Thanks man.” She smiled and navigated her way through the sea of reapers to the kitchen where she found Shriek popping a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Are you guys always this insane in the mornings?” 

He turned to greet her with a smile. “Good morning Tiny.” “Tiny? I thought your name was Emma.” A voice behind her commented and she turned to see Yates standing behind her. “It is Emma, Shriek calls me Tiny cause he’s an idiot.” She explained. “Emma’s too simple a name for you, Tiny.” “Emma is a nickname anyway. My first name is Emiliana.” She remarked with a shrug. “I do not think I ever knew that…..It’s pretty.” Shriek said stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth.

She rolled her eyes and ate it as she watched the guys running around the clubhouse energetically. “There seems to be a flurry of activity going on today.” She mused looking around. “No one has told me shit.” Shriek stated. “I haven't heard anything either, but I’ve been thinking that too.” “Where’s that fucking man at? He’ll give me some answers.” Emma joked looking over at the Chapel doors. 

As if on cue the Chapel doors opened and the guys made their way out followed by Presidents from other charters and a few other members who had attended in their Presidents place. She saw Chibs and Tig make their way toward her so she grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. They greeted her with kisses on her forehead and reached around her to grab some plates and get some food. “Lots of activity today.” Emma said innocently enough, but Chibs looked at her knowingly “I dinnae care, ye still dinnae need ta know.” “It was innocent.” He looked at her incredulously. “Nothin’ ye do is innocent Lassie.” She chuckled as she walked away “You’re learning.” 

She made her way out of the clubhouse when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She swiped the screen and held it up to her ear “Hello.” “ _Can you talk?_ ” “Yes.” “ _I have a job for you._ ” “Tell me more.” “ _How quickly can you get to California?_ ” The male voice asked her calmly. She looked taken aback and was, for once, grateful that she could not be seen. “I can manage that soon.” “ _Good, I need you here as soon as possible._ ” “I will be there.” She said in agreement. She saw Happy make his way out of the clubhouse and saunter over to her. She held up a finger to silence him and he blinked stoically at her. “Where?” She questioned. “ _Oakland, a place called The Shadow_.” She nodded “I got it.” and hung up, sliding her phone in her back pocket 

“What can I do for you?” She asked Happy. 

“Did you talk to your girl?” 

Emma nodded “She’s gonna go visit her parents for a month. It’ll be good for her to get out of here for awhile until shit can be figured out and it frees Montez up from babysitting.” 

“Who was on the phone?” He questioned. 

“Work stuff.” She said with a shrug. 

He shuffled from foot to foot in front of her. 

“Something wrong?” 

He shrugged “Do you….do you read Greek?” 

She nodded “Yes, I read it just as fluently as I speak it, which is enough.” 

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Did Chibs ask you to see if I can translate this?” She questioned. 

He looked down “No.” 

“And if you he finds out you’re in trouble.” 

“I don’t know anyone else who speaks Greek.” 

“Give me the paper.” She said holding out her hand. 

He handed it to her and she unfolded it and read it while he reached for her waistband with one hand to grab his gun with the other. “I might need this. There’s one under the bar, strapped under the bar top. If you need it.” He explained leaving one hand gripping her waistband, pulling her closer. 

She nodded as she kept reading. “This is an invoice, but this is about drugs.” 

“What drug dealer leaves a paper trail.?” Happy asked and she looked up at him as she handed him the paper back. 

“It’s not a paper trail. It’s a delivery order. Someone is either dealing in Charming or has plans to start and this, this is their supply list.” 

“Supply list?” 

“Yeah, it’s a new thing that certain groups do to move large amounts of product without gaining the attention of law enforcement. It’s not like that paper says heroin, ecstasy, cocaine, no it’s a coded list that reads like an order of something innocent, but if you know what to look for it’s easy to decipher.” 

“How do you know this?” 

“I've learned from years of doing my job."

"Which job?" He asked.

"Careful Killer, you might actually figure me out." She teased him in her usual way that he was beginning to actually like.

He finally let go of her waistband and looked around “You going with Eddie?” 

She shook her head “No, I have work I have to travel for. I was actually hoping I could trust you guys to keep an eye on the garage while we’re gone.” 

“I’m sure we can manage.” 

“So if someone is dealing in Charming what happens?” She asked and he smirked down at her “They meet me.” She smiled up at him “I wish I could see that.” She looked at him questioningly. “Where did you find that paper?” 

Happy looked behind him at the clubhouse door and back at her, grateful that she had tucked herself away in a secluded corner. “Alvarez brought it last time he was here.” 

“This was the business he had?” 

Happy nodded. “His territory is getting overrun too, but he ain’t sure who it is.” 

“Then that could mean that Oakland is the prime target. Which could mean that Charming may not be the end game.” 

“Charming is prime real estate though.” He included and she nodded as she couldn’t disagree with his words. 

“That paper would indicate that you guys have the same enemy.” 

“Never a good thing.” 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” She said moving around him. “I have some work to take care of, so unless you want tongues wagging I need to get going.” 

He grabbed her waist and pulled her back flush against his body and leaned close to her ear. “I need you safe.” 

She shrugged at him as she walked away toward the office, and her bike. “I will be.” She called over her shoulder to him.

She stood near her bike and crouched down to look at something as she watched him out of the corner of her eye make his way back into the clubhouse. She popped her head around the office door. “I’ve got an errand to run, I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Eddie didn’t bother turning around. “Ok fine.” Emma chuckled as she slipped her helmet on quickly and got on her bike, starting it and taking off before anyone could stop her. 

She made her way to Oakland and followed the directions she had looked up on her phone to find the place that she had been instructed to go to, when she finally found it she parked in a corner spot and made her way inside. It was a club for house music and a laser light show and she rolled her eyes so hard she nearly walked into a guy standing by the door. “Can I help you Miss?” He questioned, blocking her path. “I’m looking for your boss…..he’s expecting me.” She said coldly. The bodyguard looked her over in disbelief, which was a look she was used to getting in her preferred line of work. “Follow me.” He said and led her to the back room where he knocked and waited. “ _Πέρασε Μέσα._ ” (Come in) A male voice said from the other side of the closed door and the bodyguard opened the door, motioning her inside.


	20. Greek Tested, Charming Approved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language  
> (I think that's it)
> 
> Omg so I have been just busting out chapters and I'm super excited to be posting this......there's SOOOOO much more coming and I hope you like it. Cannot wait for all of you to read what I've got going on with this story. So thanks for being here......as always, enjoy!

Happy stretched after sitting at the table for a couple hours and made his way outside for a moment of peace and quiet. He leaned up against the clubhouse as he pulled a joint out of his inner vest pocket and lit it up, taking a drag. 

He looked around as he exhaled and glanced over at the garage before doing a double take, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. 

“Shit!” He cursed and jogged over to the garage. “Where is she?” He asked brusquely, popping in so suddenly that Eddie screamed.

She calmed down quickly when she realized it was just him “She said she had to run an errand.” 

“She went alone!?” He snapped out in frustration. 

“I thought she went with you,” Eddie squeaked out. “When is she not with you?” 

He stormed out the door and jogged back over to the clubhouse, making a beeline for Chibs. “We have a problem.” He grumbled. 

“Wha’? Wha’ did tha’ girl do now? Start a fight?” He joked. 

“She left.” 

Chibs face fell “She wha’?” 

“She left,” He growled out clenching his jaw, snapping his toothpick with the pressure “without an escort.” 

Chibs eyebrows raised in surprise and disbelief “She wha’!?” 

Happy nodded spitting the toothpick pieces into a nearby trash can. 

“I cannae believe tha’ girl,” Chibs grumbled out between clenched teeth, running his hands through his hair. “Eddie I can believe, bu’ Emma knows better.” 

Tig made his way over with Quinn in tow. “What’s going on?” 

“Ye gotta be shittin’ me.” Chibs uttered in exasperation. 

“What?” Tig asked looking around in confusion. 

“Emma left without an escort.” Happy explained. 

“Does anyone know where she went?” Tig suggested hopefully. 

“Eddie said she went to run an errand, but I didn’t ask more than that.” Happy said. 

“Go ask her, Hap.” Chibs said and motioned him on. 

Happy made his way back over to the garage. “Hey, did she mention anything more?” Eddie turned around “No, I didn’t think to ask. I thought she was going with you so I didn’t really think about it.” He nodded “Sorry for yelling at you earlier.” and walked out, angrier than before. He got back over to Chibs shaking his head in defeat.

Emma stood in the back room and looked blankly at the man sitting behind the desk. 

“Χαίρετε.” (Hello) He said looking up at her. 

“Εσυ καλεσες?” (You called?) Emma responded. 

He nodded “Yes, I find myself in need of your services again.” 

“I assumed.” She said sitting down. 

“You got here quick.” 

She shrugged “I happened to be close by for business.” 

“And you weren’t alone when I called you.” He teased. 

“I’m not a nun.” 

“Which is surprising because I’ve never heard about you being with anyone.” 

“Why are you in California and what did you call me for?” 

“Fine, to business.” he said standing “I find myself with a problem and I know you can solve it. I’m trying to expand my business, however the competition is fierce.” 

“Adrian,” Emma remarked arching an eyebrow “I hate it when you ramble on like that, so get to the point.” 

“We’ve been friends a long time Emma. I’m merely trying to catch up.” He protested playfully. 

“This wasn’t a personal call, let's not mix the two.” 

He sat on the corner of the desk. “I want you to kill a man named Marcus Alvarez, President of the Mayans. It’s a biker gang or something.” 

She felt every muscle in her body attempt to tense up, to betray her, but she held her calm as she blinked at him. “Club.” The word slipped out before she could stop it. 

“What?” 

“I think they prefer to be called Clubs. Gang has a different meaning.” 

“I see.” He said giving her a curious look. 

“Why do you want this man dead?” She changed the topic back quickly. 

“He refuses to see reason on my proposal of buying out his business.” 

“This doesn’t seem like my area.” She said crossing her arms. 

“Some of my men are dead because of him.”

“The Clubs get just as defensive as anyone about business.” 

“My men that were here are almost all dead, that’s why I’m here and not home. One of them was my Cousin.” He snapped out. “I don't have time to make him see reason. If you won't “talk” to him then I have no choice, but to seek out alternative methods.” 

“My condolences, but I don’t do revenge for people.” 

“I do not want you to.” He growled, pounding on his desk softly with his fist. “This man is merely a means to an end, ένα παράδειγμα (an example) if you will. Business of another kind.” 

“You know how I work. I need time to do my research.” She uncrossed her arms and placed them on the armrests. 

He nodded placated. “Of course, your usual price?” 

She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “What’s he worth to you?” 

“Are you trying to negotiate with me?”

“I'm not trying. I plan to succeed.”

“I’m willing to offer you five times your normal rate.” He offered, straight faced. 

She searched his eyes, looking for any hint of humour and laughed softly. “You must really want him dead.” 

“I do and while you’re doing your research this will give me and my men time to deal with the matter of revenge.” 

“For your Cousin?” 

“Yes, “η οικογένεια είναι για πάντα” (family is forever) as my parents and grandparents said.” 

“The Xenos family motto.” She mused. 

“So you’ll take the job?” 

“Who do you plan on getting revenge against? I need to know if it might interfere with my task.” 

“They’re called the Sons of Anarchy, another Biker...Club.” He finished. 

“What part do they play in this?” She inquired curiously. 

“You usually don’t need to know these things?” He questioned. 

“I need to make sure they won’t get in my way.” She explained so easily, never wavering. “How sure are you that they're the responsible party?”

“Very, the few surviving men from before told me that they caught him trying to do his job.”

“What was his job?”

“To kill the President of the Sons of Anarchy.”

“But why?”

“Business.” He remarked.

“What business?” She could feel herself growing more irritated by the second.

“You’re moving into information you don't usually want to know.” 

“You’re asking me to kill the President of a Biker Club.”

“Is that a problem?”

“It complicates things, yes. You didn't do your homework I see.”

“What?”

“Kill the President and the Vice President takes his place.”

“You’re a professional. I have faith in you.”

“There's too many unpredictable variables. I'm not taking that risk, besides he's never alone. He's got a bodyguard at all times.” 

“You seem to know something about Biker Clubs.” He reflected out loud.

She shrugged “I know a little bit about a lot of things.” 

He nodded in agreement. “No one seems willing to negotiate though, so I am left with few choices. I don't want you to worry, I have friends who will be helping me deal with the Sons of Anarchy. They won't bother you.” 

“I have no fear of the Sons of Anarchy.” She answered truthfully, for once not having to lie. “My concern lies with The Mayans, they out number me greatly and it's suicide to attempt it.”

He gazed at her sternly, as though he was judging the truth of her assessment.

“I can do some looking around, see what I can find out, but I can't guarantee the job can be done, I’m good, but not that good and not that stupid. Maybe I can find you something to help, but I can't promise my help.” 

He nodded and smiled at her “I suppose if you could find something to help me out I can call that partial credit.” 

“If it can be done I’ll let you know. I’m just being realistic here, the odds are not in my favour this time.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” She said leaving without waiting for his bodyguard to escort her out. 

She was about to put her helmet on when she heard a male voice behind her speak “Hola.” (Hello) She sat up straight and froze, turning around while seated on her bike to see none other than Marcus Alvarez himself standing near his bike that was parked close by. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, while being so grateful she parked far enough away from the building.

“I should be asking you that sobrina (Niece). This is my territory after all.” He said it as a joke. He didn't know she could understand him.

She slipped her helmet on and flipped up the shield. “Just checking the place out.” 

“You’re into house music?” He nearly laughed at her. 

“I can't resist a good beat drop.” She joked. 

“They know where you are?” He asked and she shook her head. He chuckled “Get home then niña,(girl) before you wind up in trouble.”

“I’m always in trouble.” She laughed and started her bike. “Thank you.” She said flipping her shield down, eager to get back to Charming as fast as possible. 

She made the fifty mile trip in near record time seeing the office door open and Eddie sitting at the desk, safe, as she parked in her usual spot on the side of the building. She knew she was in some serious trouble, but at the moment she didn't care as she focused on one task more before the others. She cursed when she saw the clubhouse door fly open and out came a group of very angry looking men. 

Happy made it to her first and grabbed her arm with more force than intended “Are you out of your fucking mind!?” He barked at her, pulling her to get her attention. 

Her focus never left his hand holding her arm. “You can either let go of my arm or I can take yours.” She didn't hesitate to say to him, uncaring of the crowd around them. 

He stopped and released her, stepping back and Chibs got in her face, pulling her attention to him. “Are ye stupid?” He asked, his voice dripping with menace, anger, but scarily calm, his body vibrating with tension. 

She looked at him stoically, though she was momentarily afraid. “No.” 

“Ye must be, otherwise ye would've known better than ta go off on yer own like tha’.” He seethed out between clenched teeth. 

“I had to. It was a private meeting for work,” she glanced over to Happy “I can't take a babysitter to those.” 

“Ye could’ve said somethin’.” 

“I didn't have time. It was an emergency.” She did feel remorse knowing she made them unnecessarily worried. She also knew she needed to get out of this conversation so she could take care of business and figure out a plan. “Look, I'm sorry I had a lapse in judgment, but I had to go. It won't happen again.” 

Chibs stared at her for a long while until he spoke. “Ye better no’ or I'll handcuff ye ta him.” He threatened pointing over at Happy and it took everything in her to not laugh. 

The others had been expecting her to argue with him and truth be told if this had been any other situation than the one she currently found herself in, she would have, but she had other business to handle first. 

As if on cue Eddie made her way out of the office after the shouting had stopped. “Chibs, can you yell at me later? I got back here as soon as possible to see my friend off to the airport so she can visit her parents.” Emma said looking over at her, acting as though everything was fine, but she found herself afraid for the first time in awhile. 

Confusion crossed Eddie’s face. “I thought you wanted me to go after work?” 

Emma shrugged “Nah, why wait?!” She responded happily “I can handle the rest and I got Chuckie if I need a hand,” she looked over at Chuckie “no pun intended.” “I’ll shove you out of here if you need me too.” Emma suggested when she saw Eddie wasn’t satisfied with her answer and Emma gave her credit for being observant. 

“Alright, I’ll head home and pack a bag.” 

“Take Montez with you so he can drive your car back from the airport.” Emma said before turning to face Chibs. “If that’s ok with you?” She asked.

He narrowed his eyes at her “Tha’s fine.” Montez didn't argue and led Eddie to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. 

Emma watched them leave before turning back to Chibs. “Alright, let's do this.” 

He stood close to her and looked down holding her gaze, making her look up at him. “Ye cannae go anywhere withou' him,” Chibs pointed at Happy again “Ye do some shite like tha’ again and ye migh’ as well stay away.” He said looking over to Happy. “Take her home and keep her there.” He ordered before stalking off back toward the clubhouse. 

The guys that had come out to watch the fight had gone back inside behind him having been disappointed with her lack of argument and the rest of the guys had stayed inside to mind their own business.

She was left alone with Happy, standing silently to her side, pure malice radiated from every pore on him. She looked slightly over her shoulder at him “I have a good reason.” He glared at her without speaking. She opened her mouth to explain herself when he placed a hand over it and dragged her the few feet into the office, slamming the door behind him. 

“Did I not say that I needed you safe?” He barked angrily, slamming her into the door. “and what do you do? You run off on your own after lying to me.” He pressed her into the door to hold her in place. “You better have a damn good reason.” 

She looked away to the floor. “I was called about a job.” She tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he pressed her back down, his expression told her he was in no mood to play games. “I didn't know he was involved or I would've said something sooner.” 

“Who?” He growled out. 

“A man I met years ago in college, he took over his family's business, but it was located in another country. He hired me to help him do some jobs before, he's led me to other Clients who have hired me for other jobs.” She explained. 

“Emma.” He grumbled. 

“His name is Adrian Xenos, he's Greek, he's the man in charge of the men who attacked all of you and he’s the man who just hired me to kill Marcus Alvarez.” She explained looking up at him. 

“Alvarez? Why?” 

She shrugged “Territory. Something about expanding his business, but while he hired me to kill Alvarez he mentioned his plans to kill all of you. Since you guys killed his men before….one of them was his cousin. I think that's the one he cares about the most, but he did mention friends so he's not working alone.” 

“When?” He demanded. 

“He didn't tell me when, only that by the time I was done with my research his other problem should be dealt with…..Adrian is many things, but patience is his virtue, something he and I have in common.” 

Happy leaned down to her level, staring in her eyes, searching them for something, for once she didn't know. He let her move away from the door. 

“He wouldn't be dumb enough to attack while all these people are here, however I didn't try to press the issue as I didn't want to arouse suspicion.” 

He sat on the desk corner “How long does it usually take you to research a target?” 

She shrugged “Depends on the target and this is what I would call a tough target. It would take me time to figure it out if I didn't already have my way in.” 

“Because you know him?” 

She nodded “Of course, but I didn't tell Adrian that. It’s only a matter of time before he figures out I know you guys and if he comes around here and sees me, it's done.” 

“So what do you do?” He asked. 

“I don't want to tell him, but I have no other choice. Except I don't want the other charters involved.” 

“Your boyfriend has been worried about you, since Chibs and Tig have been running around here pissed off and everyone else is wondering why.” 

“Had I not gone you would not know that an attack is coming.” She defended herself taking a step forward, which turned out to be a mistake when Happy pressed her back into the doorway with a bit of force, holding her chin up with his other hand.

“You could’ve waited.” He sneered standing nose to nose with her, looking every bit the killer she knew him to be. “You should've told me the truth.” He icily added on after a silent few seconds.

He let her go again and moved over to the couch to get away from her before he did anything stupid. “If you want to know if you should tell Chibs the answer is yes.” 

“Will you need the help of the other charters?” She asked softly, looking at the floor to avoid his gaze. 

He looked at her anyway, for once seeing her unsure. “You know this guy, you tell me.” 

“I need to talk to Chibs.” She said after a moment. 

Happy shook his head “He ain't wanting to talk to you right now.” He opened the door and motioned her out. “Lets go.” 

“There’s one more thing.” She said stopping in front of him in the doorway. 

“What?” 

“I think I'm the one who killed his cousin.” She whispered loud enough for him to hear her.


	21. Cue The Beat Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Language  
> Mentions of abuse  
> A hint of abuse, I guess
> 
> ~I am so ready to get this chapter out cause I feel like it's taking me forever to update and I don't want that. I am SOOOOOOO fucking excited for the next chapter though and cannot wait to get more of it done, so enjoy this 4k+ words for now and I will update as soon as I can. I have so many later chapters written and am working toward them, so please bear with me and enjoy the chaos~

He shook his head motioning her on again. “Let’s go.” She sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with them. “Can I ride my bike home or am I confined to riding with you?” “Ride, but don’t run off.” She quickly got on her bike and he followed her to her house. Montez was probably on his way back to the garage now and wouldn’t need to be at Emma’s house anymore and with how things were going she didn’t think Happy would be around much longer either. 

She made her way to her bedroom not even bothering with small talk and she stripped her clothes off quickly, slipping on a long shirt. 

She hadn’t even noticed Happy leaning in her doorway and she jumped when she turned around and saw him. “Been standing there long?” 

“Yes.” He growled out. 

“What do you want?” 

He glared at her, still radiating anger and she shivered. “Do you have any idea how pissed I am?” He asked taking a step forward. 

She shrugged because she knew it was a rhetorical question. “You wanna hurt me? Go for it.” 

He was unimpressed with her answer and charged forward, placing a hand on her throat and the other on her hip, lifting her onto the vanity table behind her. “You could've died!” He screamed at her. She tried to speak, but he closed his hand around her throat, stopping her. “That’s what we thought happened to you!” He explained, holding her in place, not letting her look away. “You're working with the enemy.” He said in an eerily calm state, letting her breathe.

“Call it what you will.” 

“That’s what it is. You're just a killer, plain and simple. You have no loyalty. Did you take the job?” He growled out. 

In spite of him still holding her throat she blinked at him blankly. “I said I'd check it out. That's not a yes.” 

“Does he know that’s not a yes?” 

She nodded. “I even told him I wasn't crazy enough to take on this job. I just said I'd look into it, see what I can find. I didn't know he was behind the men from before.” 

“So what are you going to do?” He challenged her and she narrowed her eyes. “I’m still figuring that out.” 

He released her throat “Go to bed,” he ordered walking back to the door “and stay in the fucking house.” 

He walked out, closing her door with some force behind him and she sat on her vanity in confusion before slipping over to bed and throwing the cover over her entire body. 

He popped his head into her room a few hours later to make sure she was still in it, when he saw her curled up sleeping peacefully he closed the door behind him and made his way to the couch. He placed his forehead on his steepled fingers and sighed, his mind and body going through many different emotions and he didn't like it. His concern fell to his club first, but a part of him wondered what was about to happen with Emma. She couldn’t play both sides of this and walk away clean. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but the smell of bacon and freshly made coffee pulled him out of his dreams and he made his way toward the smell. She glanced over at him as she sat at the table in her robe, eating, a book open beside her. “Foods over there, didn't wanna wake you.” He made a plate, taking the seat in front of her and ate silently while she continued to read, not looking up once.

When he was done he grabbed both of their plates and cleaned up. “I could've handled that.” She said closing the book after sticking a piece of paper to mark her place. He looked over his shoulder “If you have things to do before we go I suggest you get to them.” She made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower and went to her bedroom to get dressed and do her makeup.   
She was done in record time and presented herself for inspection. “I’m ready.” She said reaching for her keys. “You're riding with me.” “Oh c’mon!” She protested, but he held up his hand in front of her mouth. “Don’t argue, just do it.” She rolled her eyes, but hopped on the back of his bike behind him. He reached for both of her hands and pulled them around him. 

They arrived at the garage and he parked in his usual spot in the line up. She waited until he parked and hopped off and he pointed over at the garage office. “Stay in there.” She made her way into the office and sat at the desk, knowing there wasn't much to do so she pulled a book off of the small shelf and started reading. 

A couple hours later she heard a voice. “Hey Tiny.” She put the book down when she heard Shriek come in. 

“Hey.” 

“So why are they treating you like a teenager on punishment?” He asked and she laughed “Because I was disobedient.” 

He sat on the couch. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing, Chibs told me to stay put and I didn't listen. Now they're treating me like a kid because it entertains them.” 

“Emma.” Shriek said softly. 

“I’m fine, really? This is typical when I don’t listen. It’ll be fine in a few days.” 

He gave her a look over and she gave nothing away as she smiled at him easily. “Alright, so you wanna come get drunk with me tonight.” 

She shook her head “Can’t, part of my punishment is being grounded from the clubhouse.” 

He chuckled at her wording. “That’s a shame. Maybe I can come over to your place and we can catch up?” 

She arched an eyebrow. “What are you trying to do?” She questioned him curiously.

“I’m trying to get your attention.” He said boldly and she gave him credit for it. 

“You live in another country, it would never work.” She tried to let him down easily.

“I could transfer.” 

Her eyes widened. “You would do that? Why?” 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention since we met. You seem cool, fun, smart, attractive too.”

“What if you find you don’t like my attention?” She asked and saw something move behind him, turning her head to see Happy leaning in the doorway. “Hello.” She greeted him and Shriek turned around quickly. 

Happy nodded a silent greeting to them both. “Out.” He said gruffly and motioned Shriek on with his head and Shriek jumped up quickly. 

Emma laughed as he made it to the door. “Coward!” She shouted at him and he turned “Excuse me?” Shriek asked in good humour. “You heard me.” She waved him on and he hurried out. 

She steepled her fingers together on the desk. “To what do I owe this visit?” He said nothing as he stood there quietly and she sighed. “You’ll have to use your words.” 

“Chibs won’t talk to you today.” 

She slammed her hands on her desk as she stood in anger. “This isn’t some petty shit that can wait.” 

He didn’t flinch and she hadn’t really expected him to, instead she threw her hands up in defeat and sat back down. “Did you tell him why I need to speak to him?” He shook his head. “You should, because maybe then he’ll speak to me.” 

“He doesn’t care right now.” 

“You act like I won’t fight my way in if I have to, since he wants to be a stubborn dick.” 

“You’ll have to start with me.” He threatened and she could see why they called him a Killer.

She narrowed her eyes “You make that sound like it would be hard.” 

“You’re brave little girl, but foolish.” He flipped his hands up and motioned her over. “Let’s take this outside.” 

She stayed sitting with her arms crossed, glaring at him in irritation. 

“You wanna talk the talk, you better walk that walk.” 

“I get it.” She replied. 

“You get what?” He asked staring at her.

“Just gotta have your damn pound of flesh, don’t you?” She mumbled. 

“I’d take more, believe me. Now what do you get?” He growled out.

“I don’t get to make demands. I’m a woman, I need to learn my place and fall in line.” She sneered it out sarcastically. 

“Finally.” 

“Good, now get the fuck out of my office.” She turned back toward the computer and Happy resisted the urge to laugh at her boldness. He decided he liked her and left her office with a smile on his face.

She was left alone for a few hours before she heard a knock at the open door. She didn’t bother turning around. “Fuck off, unless you’re delivering food or a customer.” 

“Uh, none of the above, but I am very confused.” She turned around to see Tig standing half in and half out of the office. 

“Hey Uncle Tiggy, sorry, everyone else is mad at me or just not allowed to talk to me right now. So I’ve already told Happy to fuck off out of my office.” 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here. What the hell is going on?” 

Emma shrugged “I left without a babysitter and I’m being punished.” She debated telling him the truth, but knew he wouldn’t believe it. That was Tig, unless he saw it for himself he wouldn’t believe it.

“But why did you do it Doll?” 

“It was business, that’s it.” 

“So then why couldn’t you take someone with?” 

“Because it’s private business. Why is this so hard to understand. I cannot talk about my business.” She rambled on exasperated and wishing she had a punching bag. 

Her head snapped toward the door when she remembered there was a punching bag hanging up by the boxing ring and she made her way over to it, her heels clicking loudly on the lot below her. She walked over to it and started punching it without gloves. 

She growled in frustration after a few minutes. “This isn’t helping I need a person to beat up.” She sat cross armed in a chair by the ring and pouted. 

The door opened and Happy made his way out “Is that you out here making all that noise?” 

“I was hitting the punching bag.” 

“Taking your frustration out on inanimate objects?” 

“It didn’t help.” She mumbled, but he still heard her. 

Tig leaned against the clubhouse. “Now you know how we felt. You didn’t call, text, didn't tell us where you went and you went alone knowing you weren’t supposed to.” 

“I can take care of myself.” She snapped at Tig. 

“But you don’t have to!” He snapped back, lighting his cigarette up. “You’re family, we watch out for our own.” 

She twitched her neck and it popped audibly. Her only tell that she was annoyed.

“That’s your problem Doll, you think you have to do everything alone, even now, even here. Whatever shit you got going on that you’re not telling us about, shit like that is how Jax died, and I won’t sit around and watch you make his mistakes. You can’t be that naive.” 

“You have no idea what I got going on.” 

“I can’t imagine you’ve done anything that bad.” He said standing by her. 

Happy’s head snapped up in surprise, but he looked down nearly as fast. 

“Oh Uncle Tiggy,” She said standing, placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling him in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Now who’s being naive?” She asked and turned to Happy. “Can I go home?” 

“You wanna go home?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, Chuckie can handle this.” 

He shook his head “No.” 

“What?” 

“I said no, I’m needed here.” He watched her ball up her fists and waited for her to snap, but she unclenched them “Fine, then stay out of my office.” She rolled her eyes and walked away. 

“Are you trying to piss her off on purpose?” Tig asked flicking his cigarette butt away. 

Happy shrugged “I shouldn’t have to fucking babysit her.” 

“You want me to get someone else to watch her?” 

Happy shook his head “No, I mean I shouldn’t have to. They wouldn’t stand a chance against her anyway.” 

Tig chuckled as he looked over at the garage. “Not a one of them. She is every bit her mother’s daughter with her father’s attitude.” 

“You knew her parents?” 

“Knew the whole family. I think she’s the only one left.” 

“She’s got a brother.” 

“Yeah if he’s still alive, god what was his name?” Tig said looking away, thinking.

“Van?” Happy supplied. 

Tig snapped his fingers. “Yeah, that’s it. God that kid was a piece of shit.” Tig looked over at Happy. “How’d you know about her brother?” 

“She told me about him.” 

“What’d she tell you?” 

“I asked about the scar on her neck.” 

“The day she nearly died, not a good story.” 

Happy shrugged trying not to seem like he’s seen every scar on her body. “She mentioned other scars from him. He seems like a piece of shit.” 

Tig nodded “He was a joke. Always fighting with her, didn't care where. Be careful though, she can throw a punch.” 

“She can fight?” 

Tig inhaled slowly “I watched her beat his ass here one day. We were gonna stop it, but she got the upper hand and put him down.” 

“Good.” Happy mused watching the office. “Should I have taken her home?” 

Tig shrugged “She might try to smother you in your sleep later, but she’s light and can be easily tossed around.” He laughed. “She’s complicated,” Tig further explained waving his hands around “Her dad was a cop here in Charming, good man, no problems. Her mom was stunning, worked a job in town, and they loved each other. Van was their future, Emma was their princess, but once her mom passed her dad lost a piece of himself and Emma, Emma suffered the most. Her dad started working more and more, Van got into drugs, she pretty much lived around here or she stayed with Gemma. Anytime she was home the girl showed up here with more cuts and bruises than anything.” 

“And no one killed this kid why?” 

“It would’ve brought too much heat, it would’ve caused more problems, her father was ex special forces, that’s not a man I ever wanted to cross.” 

“Ex special forces? What the fuck brought him to Charming?” 

“Charming native, wanted to raise his family in the sweet, quiet small town. Wanted to write speeding tickets and lead a quiet life. You’re never this curious.” Tig observed.

“I’ve been stuck around her for a couple months.” He said with a shrug. “She doesn’t fit in this life.”

“Emma comes from a past of abuse, that’s probably why a lot of us can sympathize with her. Gemma had lost Tommy and Emma had lost her mom, so they made a good pair. I suspect that’s why she adopted that girl as family, someone to protect. A baby to replace her baby. Emma grew up strong around us, kinda had to, and we’ve just always looked out for her.” 

A car pulled into the lot and Emma made her way out of the office. “Hi,” she said putting on her best professional smile. “Welcome to Teller Automotive, how may I help you?” 

The guy shook her hand. “Hi, yeah, it’s making a weird noise and I’m not sure what’s going on, could you have one of your guys look at it?” He asked. 

“I can look over it myself, if you’d like, I’m not busy.” She suggested sweetly. 

“No, it’s ok I’ll wait for one of your mechanics to get free.” 

“I am one of the mechanics.” She explained, her face neutral, but she knew where this was going.

“Oh, well, do you…..do you think you could get one of your other mechanics to look at it?” He was nervous, she could tell, but she didn’t feel sympathy for him.

She deadpanned. “One of the other mechanics? You mean one of the guys?” He nodded. “You mean someone who isn’t my gender?” She bluntly asked.

“I don’t mean disrespect.” 

She threw up her hands in surrender “Clearly, excuse me while I go get one of the guys, cause right now I don’t really fucking care, I don’t wanna argue.” She walked off without waiting for a response and walked into the clubhouse. “I need a volunteer to work on this guys car. If you would be so kind as to cut his fucking brake lines while you’re at it that would be spectacular.” 

“The hell did he do to you?” T.O asked. 

“Congrats man you just volunteered yourself,” She teased him playfully as he walked up to her “and apparently I can’t fix his car since I have a vagina.” She turned around to head back out to the office when she caught Chibs’ eye, freezing on the spot. She was about to step forward when he held up a hand to stop her and shook his head. T.O placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the clubhouse and went to talk to the guy about his car as Emma made her way to the office. 

“She’s kind of an angry mechanic.” T.O looked at the guy around the hood “The girl? She’s more than a mechanic, she owns the place. That’s my boss.” “She owns the place?” The man looked shocked. T.O nodded “Yeah man, damn good mechanic too. Don’t ever disrespect her gender again.” 

She stayed out of the way for the rest of the day and when it was time to go home she didn’t argue. She kept quietly to herself, talking only when she was talked to, and she listened when she was told to do something, but over the phone to Eddie everything was perfect. Happy was starting to get bored sitting around and waiting. 

It was a week before Chibs let her back in the clubhouse, but he still wasn't speaking to her. Most of the charters had already taken off, heading for home and back to business, the Newcastle charter being among those that had left. The Belfast boys stayed behind since Luther was enjoying Chibs’ company and Shriek was still trying to sleep with her. Happy had kept his distance and hadn't spoken much to Emma either since he was still angry with her. 

It was another week before Chibs spoke to her again. “Where’s Hap?” He asked taking a seat at the bar she was wiping down.

Emma looked up in surprise. “I think he's in the garage doing maintenance on his bike.” She held up her hands in surrender “I know you told me he can’t leave my side, but he demanded some alone time, he’s such a diva I don’t know how you deal with him.” She teased. 

Chibs laughed. “I know I’ve been ignorin’ ye for awhile Lassie.” 

She shrugged “You’re angry, I understand.” 

“Ye had us worried, me worried.” He admitted.

“You thought out a worse case scenario.” 

“Aye, ye realize this world does nae allow for lapses in judgment like tha’ do ye?” 

She nodded “Believe me I wish I could take it back.” 

“Ye cannae do it again.” 

“I won’t.” 

“I cannae lose ye too.” He said pulling her in for a hug, resting his head on top of hers. 

“Can we talk now Chibs?” She asked. 

“Aye, abou’ wha’?” 

“You thought out a worse case scenario, but the truth is kind of worst.” 

Chibs took a step back and looked at her with skepticism. “I’m worried.” 

“I’ve recently learned who attacked you, I can take an educated guess as to why they attacked too.” 

“How did ye figure this ou’? Ye should nae ge’ involved in club business.” 

“I wasn’t trying to, club business found me. That’s the part you’re gonna be mad about and for the record the guy that’s here in charge now isn’t the same guy who was in charge before. You guys killed a lot of his men and they called in the big boss.” 

“Ok, I’m still listenin’.” 

“My degree isn’t the only way I make money, and it’s not the garage either, that’s pretty much Eddie’s business actually.” He sighed deeply “I know I’m rambling, but you aren’t going to like the fact that I’m essentially a hitman for hire.” 

“THA’ FUCK!?” Chibs shouted and a few of the guys in the other rooms came running in, wondering what had happened. He put his finger in her face. “Tha’ hell ye mean?” 

“I interrogate people for a price.” She spoke softly, standing straight, her demeanor cold and distant. She had learned long ago that emotion in this line of work was dangerous and that was a lesson she learned the hard way, but she was emotionally exhausted pretending to be innocent all the time. With Eddie is was easiest, Eddie brought innocence with her, radiated tranquility, it was what had made Emma want to get to know her. “We all have our coping mechanisms.” 

She knew the moment Happy walked into the clubhouse, knew they was Chibs looked over angrily that it could be no one else but Happy. “I have no doub’ ye knew abou’ this?” 

“She told me.” He didn't lie, already knowing what he was talking about. 

She looked around at all the people who had gathered around, none of the had heard her tell him what she did. “Maybe we should have this conversation in private?” 

He death glared at her “Ge’ yer ass back there.” He growled out the words, pointing to the hallway and she knew he meant his office. Nobody moved as they made their way to the office. Chibs turned around quickly at pointed at Happy. “Brin’ yer ass too, I migh’ need ye.” 

She waited to speak until the door closed. “If you're gonna kill me might I suggest waiting until the actual bad guy is dead.” 

“Dinnae be gettin’ cute with me.” Chibs sneered.

“I’m not.” She was relaxed and calm as she leaned against the wall and stared him down. “Do you have any idea how tiring it is to have to constantly think about how I should react as a normal person would?” She asked dropping every pretense of innocent. “I haven't had to be “ _Emma_ ” in years. Have to constantly go back through my memories and act as I used to back then so you wouldn't question. It was easier with Eddie. She didn't know me back then, but I couldn't resist bringing her around here. I'm fond of the girl, there's just something about her that pulls even the hardest of people in, but even she's questioning my actions and that’s something, because I’m a damn professional.” 

She turned to Happy “I can see why you've avoided anything except the brotherhood, but you were very wrong when you said I have no loyalty. I'm loyal to that girl and I promised her revenge. I want to be able to tell her this time that she’s safe.” 

“Does she know?” Happy questioned curiously. 

Emma shook her head “She doesn’t to my knowledge. Does she know I'm damaged? Yes, but as for just how dark I am, no.” 

“How many?” Chibs asked and she knew what he meant. 

“Not nearly as many as him and I don’t keep tattooed reminders.” 

“How’d ye know wha’ his tattoos meant?” 

“My degree is very real and I recognize the signs of the killer. There are only so many options of what 16 happy faces mean and you know I’m very good at reading people.” 

“Why?” 

She shrugged “If I had an easy answer I, and people like me, would be out of a job. There isn't one, I made a choice. My brother turned to drugs, I turned to death and dismemberment.” She saw Happy crack a little with the beginnings of a smirk. 

“Did ye kill him?” Chibs asked. 

She shook her head. “Van? No, Dad sent him off to rehab after he gave me this,” She answered lifting her chin and pointing at the stark white scar that traveled the width of her neck. “I mean I wanted to, but I wasn't into it then.” 

“Then how?” “It started with a favour for Adrian, leading a man to his death. I watched them torture him, kill him, part of the deal, I was just as guilty. Then when Eddie got hurt I called in a favour of my own. I started with him, I went through a lot more.” 

“Tell him who’s next.” Happy advised. 

“For the Greeks? You guys. For me? Marcus Alvarez.” 

“I beg yer pardon?” 

“Adrian Xenos, important man in his circle of criminals, is coming to kill all of you, for the town, so he can do his business without worrying about you. Wants Alvarez dead for the same reasons.” 

“Why ye?” 

“Cause I’m damn good at what I do and what I do isn't very nice.” 

“Nae a joke.” 

“Why are you here?” She asked. “Why do you do what you do? Because those are the consequences of the choices you made. Apparently the consequences of Jax’s actions are what got him killed, but I was under the impression that he died in an accident. I guess that makes us all liars.” 

“Who told ye tha’?” 

“Tig.” 

“Did he know?” 

She shook her head. “The only people who know are you and him.” She motioned at Happy. 

“Keep it tha’ way.” 

“As you wish. Now then, can I go, because I have work to do.” 

“Wha’ work?” 

“Preparations, I have loyalty,” she said looking over at Happy “and like it or not I’m helping you through this.” She said looking over at Chibs. 

“Can we win?” Happy asked.

“I need time to think, all I ask is a few days to think.” 

“Alrigh’.” Chibs said agreeing.

“You’re taking this remarkably well.” 

“Oh Lassie,” He drawled out slowly “when we’re done with this Greek problem, we’re havin’ it ou’.” He said to her coldly proving to her that he had a dark side himself.

“I’m gonna wait outside then.” She said slinking toward the closed door.

He nodded and she knew she was effectively dismissed so she scurried out quickly. “Anythin’ else I should know?” He asked Happy. Happy thought for a second and shook his head. “I dinnae need people rollin’ up in broad dayligh’ takin’ shots a’ us.” 

“That won’t happen.” 

“If an attack is comin’ I’ll need ye with me.” 

“and her?” 

“Le’ her…..work. She can watch herself, apparen’ly.” The last word rolled off his tongue thickly and Happy could sense the malice behind it. “I’ll take her home.” 

“Ye do tha’ and ye’ll be back here after.” Happy nodded in agreement and Chibs dismissed him too. He found Emma waiting outside like she said she would be. That British guy was around her as usual, batting his baby blues, completely unaware of what he was getting himself into, if he got that far. 

He made his way over to her “Ready?” She nodded pulling on her helmet and he got on his bike, with her climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms around him. “I’ll call ya later Tiny?” She nodded and he moved out of Happy’s way. She got comfortable resting her head on his back and closed her eyes, being comforted and calmed by the rumble of the machine beneath her.


	22. Cupid Screwed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Smut Warning (Yay right? lol)  
> Whatever else warning I usually put here lol  
> Seriously....adult stuff happens, bad language, nothing else bad, nothing triggering (I don't think)
> 
> ~Lemme just say I am soooo sorry this has taken so long to update....I have started writing my third book and it's taken a lot of time, but I'm still working on this and have a few chapters ready (well I need to edit and polish but progress peeps) so if you're still around reading this thank you and if you're just joining me, welcome to the party. Y'all are awesome and I feel for you so much, so please enjoy this chapter and as always leave me a comment or some feedback and let me know how this makes you feel deep down inside. *muah*

She unlocked her door and he did a walk through to make sure no one was waiting to attack when he found no one he allowed her to enter farther than the entryway. She flopped down on her couch and threw her arm over her eyes. Happy leaned his hip in the doorway. “You bringing the British guy by later?” “His name is Shriek.” “Wasn’t an answer.” “I guess you’ll find out.” “Chibs wants me back at the clubhouse.” She moved her arm and looked over at him. “Who’s gonna babysit me?” “No one. Chibs says you can watch yourself.” “Wow, he must be pretty mad at me then.” “You were expecting him to not be?” “I was expecting him to never know, but I realize that was wishful thinking.” 

There was a silence as they were motionless and just staring at each other. “You’ll tear yourself apart in this life without a way to cope.” “I drink.” She remarked sarcastically. “You don’t drink enough.” “So you won’t be back?” She questioned changing the subject, and he shook his head. “I’m needed by my President.” “Waste of an empty house.” “Ain’t nothin’ happenin’ anyway.” “Ouch, shot down.” “I don’t like to be lied to.” He said coldly. “I didn’t lie to you.” “I asked you who was on the phone.” “I told you it was work. If it has been Chibs would you have told me why he was calling?” “Yes.” He answered truthfully and she stared at him in disbelief. “Now behave and stay home.” “Yes, Sir.” She said with a smile and he growled low in his throat. “So this means you’re going home tonight?’ “I don’t know, Chibs might need me at the clubhouse.” “Be careful out there.” He nodded and left, leaving her alone for the first time in months. 

It was close to midnight when she got bored of sitting around her house and she knew she needed to ride, so she locked up her house and rolled out her bike out. She rode for an hour, clearing her head, thinking of a plan. She found herself close by Happy’s house and she smirked sitting on her bike outside, knowing he wasn’t home. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through it, finding Happy’s number and started typing. _“You awake?”_ She sent him the text. _“Yes, need something?”_ _“No. Just bored.”_ _“Find a way to entertain yourself.”_

Happy was having a beer when Emma had sent him a text asking if he was awake. He wasn't in the mood to play games and he didn’t have the time to entertain her, but she was mischievous and he knew it, so he should have known better that she already had something in mind. _“Are you busy?”_ His reply took a few minutes since he was deciding if he should just ignore her, with a roll of his eyes he typed out his reply. _“Sitting at the bar.”_

She had an evil idea and skipped up to his door with a smile on her face, pulling a lockpick out of her inner jacket pocket she picked his front door lock and made her way inside, taking her shoes off at the door. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. _“Where’d you go?”_ Happy asked. _“I’m finding a way to entertain myself.”_ She went into his bedroom and stripped off her clothes, climbing on top of his blanket, sprawling out. She took some up close topless snapshots and set the timer taking a few more fully nude shots. She snuggled into his bed and opened her texts. _“What did you decide to do?”_ He had asked, she smiled _“Are you alone or are people around you reading these?”_ _“I’m alone. Chibs is talking to Tig. Why?”_ She moved a few photos to the message, pressed send and waited.

He growled menacingly drawing the attention of a few of his brothers. “You good there, Mate?” Shriek asked not knowing better and Happy only lifted his eyes to glare. “Fine.” He grumbled and looked back at his phone typing a reply. _“Those will come in handy later.”_ He sent her, trying to get his body under control. He wasn't sure anything could’ve prepared him for the pictures she sent him of her topless and smiling, beckoning him to her, and he felt himself growing hard when he looked at them again. 

He thought he had achieved the upper hand with his casual reaction to her voyeurism as he was taking a long drink of his beer when he received another text. He spit beer and nearly fell off the bar stool when he saw her completely unclothed, baring herself for him, his eyes widened when he looked at the background of her photos. He slammed his hand on the bar as he stared wide eyed at them. _“Is that my bed? Are you in my house?”_ He text her back. 

She laughed out loud again wishing she could see his face. _“You told me to entertain myself, but I didn’t wanna be greedy so I thought this would entertain you too.”_

_“I didn’t tell you to break into my house.”_

_“I took my shoes off.”_

_“Took a lot more than your shoes off.”_

_“So I shouldn't tell you what I'm doing now?”_

A rumble came from deep in him and his brothers looked over at him again, this time no one said anything. _“Silence, I guess you're not interested in knowing that I’m sliding my finger inside my dripping folds and rubbing my clit.”_

He gripped the edge of the bar. _“Show me.”_

She chuckled reading the order and the challenge in his message. Looking around to find a place to set up her phone up, she took a quick video of herself and sent it to him. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to loosen the tension running throughout his entire body. When he heard the telltale ding from his phone he froze, picking it up and making his way outside for any privacy he could get. He sat on top of the picnic table and opened it, hearing her obscene moans as she pumped and rubbed herself vigorously. He nearly shattered the phone in his grip when she moaned out his name. _“What game are you playing little girl?”_ _“I hope your sound was off.”_ _“You didn’t answer me.”_ _“Do you want to watch me finish?”_ He groaned in frustration wanting to be there in person and because she wasn’t answering his question. _“If you finish without me you will be in trouble.”_ He sent her. _“But I don’t know when you’ll be here.”_ He looked to the door and debated going to his house for the briefest of moments before he cursed and headed back inside to find Chibs.

He knocked on the office door and opened it. “Do you need me Boss?” He asked poking his head in. Chibs looked over at Tig, who seemed beyond pissed, and back to him “Nah, go ge’ some res’.” “I’ll be at my house.” Chibs nodded. “Tell tha others ta go home too, bu’ be on guard.” Happy nodded and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the bar area and whistled, pointing at the doors. “Go home, be safe.” He made his way to his bike and pulled out his phone. _“You better still be at my house, cause I’m coming.”_ He slipped his helmet on and his gloves when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. _“Not yet, but you will be.”_

He didn’t see her bike when he pulled up and he narrowed his eyes as he pulled into his driveway. Making his way into his house he removed his shoes and saw hers sitting by the door. He smirked and hung his kutte up by the door, taking his gun with him as he made his way into his bedroom after locking the door. She was posed on her side, one arm holding her head, her legs crossed in the perfect angle, hiding her from his gaze, inviting him in. She raised her other arm and crooked her finger at him. He just continued to stare like a man starved. “Are you going to join me? Or was that all talk?” She teased and he crooked his finger to her. “Up.” He ordered curtly and she stood slowly standing at the end of the bed. “I didn’t finish without you.” She said watching him place his gun on the nightstand before walking back over to her and grabbing her chin, holding her still. “Good, but I can list your transgressions if you’d like?” It was a question, but she knew he did not expect her to answer. “I think that would take too long.” She knew he was riding an emotional line and he wasn’t an openly emotional man.

He made his way around her, standing behind her and ran his nose along her throat, something small, to watch her shiver and squirm, stopping at her ear as he nibbled on her lobe. “Did you think teasing me was a good idea?” He spoke just low enough and she could feel his voice reverberating throughout her entire body. 

She gasped softly raising an arm to place it on his head, scratching it gently. “Well if you hadn't been interested I could’ve called Shriek.” She could feel him tense up, his body vibrating with a rumble. He slid a hand down into her curls, feeling her wetness coat his finger. “Yes.” She whimpered knowing he needed the permission, the control. “You must not like him.” He said pushing into her and pumping slowly making her gasp softly. “Why do you say that?” She moaned out in a near whisper. He nibbled her earlobe again, kissing down her throat, leaving a mark on her neck near her shoulder. “Cause I’d kill him.” He admitted to her, pumping her quicker. “Turn around.” He whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him, interlacing her fingers behind his head, her naked body pressing against him, his hands going to her hips, his erection pressing into her. “You're kinda sweet on me, Killer.” He leaned down closer to her face “I don’t do sweet.” He said before claiming her lips bruisingly, pushing her back against the bed, eager to be inside her. He spread her legs, his mouth watering in anticipation of tasting her. He dragged his bottom lip up her inner thigh, then locked his eyes with hers; and she wasn’t sure which part of that made her weaker inside. His thumbs spread her open to him, his tongue flicking out and licking her slowly, savouring the taste of her. He growled in triumph as he licked and sucked her sensitive clit, her hands gripping tightly at his sheets.

He flipped her over and unbuttoned his jeans, kicking them unceremoniously to the floor, he slid his shirt off and threw it carelessly behind him. He pulled her up on her knees and slid his hand down her back and slapped her ass hard. “Hey!” “You don't get to complain tonight.” He grabbed her hair and pulled her back against him, his mouth going to her ear. “You shouldn’t have broke in to my house.” He said rubbing himself between her legs, her juices coating him. “You shouldn't play these games with me little girl.” She whimpered in need, but he didn’t stop. “You told me to entertain myself.” She reminded him playfully. He slipped into her and they both groaned. “Are you entertained?” He moaned into her ear as he pumped into her. “Not yet, but I will be.” He bit her throat, suppressing the groan that escaped him as he pumped harder into her. 

He pushed her forward abruptly and flipped her over, roughly entering her with a push to remind her he was still mad and she gasped. Her phone rang on his nightstand and he glanced over at it looking at the number, the british guy. He growled as he quickened his pace, pumping into her faster and harder. He hadn’t been expecting her to hook her leg in his and flip him over and he stopped as he looked at her in surprise. 

She placed her hands on his chest and rolled her body on him slowly, drawing out the groans and growls she loved hearing. His eyes rolled back as he laid back and gripped her hips, letting her take control. He wasn’t usually a fan on the woman being on top, but there was just something about the way Emma rode him that he couldn’t resist. “Fuck, Emma.” Her hand slid up to his neck and she applied pressure in the right place and his eyes snapped open instantly, his own hands instinctively going to her throat. She softly gasped and moved on him quicker, bouncing harder and he moved one hand back to her hips to hold her steady. He could feel her clenching around him and she released his throat as she threw her head back with a silent scream as she came around him. 

He released her throat, flipping her onto her back, pounding relentlessly into her. She clawed at his back wildly and he groaned, reveling in the pain, enjoying her screams of pleasure. He felt the pressure building at the base of his spine as he watched her hands move down to rub at her clit and he snarled as he watched her come around him again, screaming his name. He followed behind her with a primal scream, pressing his forehead against hers as he rode them through their combined orgasms, both of their bodies were shaking and they panted hard. He rolled off of her so he wouldn’t crush her and they laid there breathing hard, neither saying a word.


	23. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only (No really 18+ Only)  
> Adult Themes  
> Smut Implications  
> Lots of cursing
> 
> ~This chapter has done nothing but hate on me, it has been fighting me for as long as it's been written and I've rewritten it more times than I care to admit, but I've reached a decent stage of it and find it acceptable (I hate it when chapters fight back....don't you?) As always leave me feedback if you're feeling it (and even if you're not) I wanna know how you feel. Without further ado, enjoy!

She woke to the sound of her phone ringing and rolled over with a groan of frustration. “What?” She grumbled out slapping it up against her ear. “Don't you what me girl!” She heard a voice snap at her on the other line and her eyes opened wide. She felt Happy roll over and she threw her hand over to him, shaking her head. “What’s up Uncle Tiggy?” Happy moved her hand and got out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxer briefs and walking out of the bedroom. Emma knew he was going to look outside. “Don’t Uncle Tiggy me either, you have so much goddamn explaining to do. You’re lucky I didn't show up at your house and drag you out of it. Now get your ass here or I will!” Tig screamed the last part to her and hung up. 

Happy came back in and gave her a questioning look. “Tig’s angry. I guess Chibs told him.” He acknowledged her with a nod, leaning in his doorway. “Threatened to drag me out of my house.” She watched him break his stoic mask with a smile. “Wants me at the clubhouse to yell at me, now, but I gotta go home and shower and change. Happy arched a brow. “He’ll be pissed if you take too long.” She bit her bottom lip as she stared at his body, admiring the tattoos that covered it, the muscles that defined it, the man it belonged to. She shook her head to take her attention off him. “I won't take too long then.” She said moving out of his bed and grabbing her clothes. She was attempting to get dressed when he placed his hands on her hips and started kissing her neck. “I'll be very late if you don't stop that.” He slid his hands around her body pulling her closer. “Hap.” She moaned leaning against him, opening herself up to his amorous assault, letting him nip and suck on her throat. “You know damn well what he's gonna yell at me about,” she moaned, but didn’t stop him, feeling his erection pressing into her “don't make it worse for me.” Happy chuckled low “Tell me no.” He taunted her. “You know I won't.” She admitted. He growled in her ear satisfied by her answer. “Then tell me yes and get on the bed.” He said leading her over to it and slipping his boxer briefs off. “Yes.” She whispered and did as she was told. 

“You're a dick for putting a mark on my neck. You know it can be seen.” She sneered at him after they were done, putting her jeans on. “Wear a turtleneck.” He said stoically from the bed. “It’s over ninety degrees outside.” She rolled her eyes while putting on her bra. “Don’t break into my house again.” He defended himself. “This is how you repay me for bringing you entertainment?” He shook his head “That’s what you get for breaking into my house.” “You should be thanking me, you got something out of that deal too.” “Ain't that what I did?” He said in an almost playful tone. “Don't get cute, Lowman.” She playfully chastised him crawling on the bed over to him. “Stay out of trouble today little girl.” Happy said as he gripped her chin. “I’m already in trouble.” She teased playfully. “Stay out of more trouble then.” He released her chin.

She winked at him as she made her way out of his bedroom and toward her shoes in the living room, grabbing her leather jacket off his hook. She slid her arms into it and pat her pockets for her keys. “Have everything?” He asked walking out of his bedroom in nothing but his boxer briefs again. “I think so.” He rolled his eyes and held up her phone. “Oh, right I need that too.” He walked over and handed it to her, grabbing her chin with his free hand. “I mean it.” She nodded “Yes Sir.” He let her go and she slipped her shoes on, bending down to tie them. She gave him a last look before opening his door. “See you when I get there.” “Don’t be too late.” Happy warned. 

She made her way home, showered, applied some makeup, and got to the garage within a decent amount of time, parking in her usual spot. She tried to sneak into the office, but Chibs was waiting in the garage. “Tig is lookin’ for ye.” She froze still. “Damn.” She whispered. “He's in tha clubhouse.” She stood in front of Chibs. “What did you tell him?” “Wha’ ye told me.” “You’re still talking to me.” “It’s still sinkin’ in.” He admitted. “I’m gonna go face the music then.” He nodded her on and she walked into the clubhouse. 

All the guys were around, Luther hanging at the bar with Shriek, T.O was talking to Tig when Tig turned his attention to her. “The hell took you so long? Get your ass over here.” Tig barked walking away from T.O. All eyes turned to them. Emma met him halfway and opened her mouth to speak. “Shut your fucking mouth and come with me.” He grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room slamming the office door closed. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He demanded.

“I don't have an answer for that.” She answered calmly.

“Tell me why?” 

She thought for a moment. “I don't have a good reason either.” 

“What do you have?” Tig asked. 

“A whole lot of the pot calling the kettle black.” She mused in a bored tone, arching a brow. “I'm not a child, haven't been for awhile. You and Chibs keep talking to me like you haven't killed someone, several someone's in fact, you have quite the reputation for the weird and distasteful yourself.” 

“Excuse you?” Tig asked taken aback. 

“Your hypocrisy is astounding.” She flat out scolded him. 

“You can’t kill people for fun.” He countered. 

She crossed her arms “I don’t do it for fun. I do it for money.” 

“That doesn’t make it better, you’re an assassin.” 

“You can call Happy whatever you want, Sergeant at Arms, whatever, it won’t change the fact that he is an assassin. Who do you call when you need someone dealt with? Your assassin. Those men out there? Killers. I’m a woman Tig, I can’t walk in this life and to be fair I don’t want to. I work for myself, for who I want and I take the jobs I want. I’m not out there picking victims or drawing names out of hats. I’m not a serial killer.” She defended herself. “I’m also not Jax, making stupid decisions that got him killed.” 

“That’s not the point, you're not Happy.” 

“And you're not me and you didn’t seem to mind Jax and Opie doing it. You don't get to decide my life, however fucked up I choose to live it.” 

“You’re very stubborn.” 

“I won’t argue this with you.” She said nearing exasperation.

“This wasn't supposed to be your life.”

“There was never any chance that it wouldn't be.” She was done fighting everyone on this.

“Is everybody in this town screwed up?” 

Emma shrugged and nodded. “I deal with people’s problems professionally, trust me when I say we aren’t that messed up.” 

“You’ve become braver since your secret has been found out, that’s for sure.” 

“It’s not bravery, it’s freedom. I don’t have to pretend anymore.” 

Tig sighed not having any other argument to make. “I don’t like it.” He admitted and she shrugged. “You don't have too. You are not required to, but I am the only person who can help you.” He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. “I know Doll.” “You’ll have to trust me Tig.” “I do, but I’m worried about you. You’re all we got left.” “I can handle myself and he will not turn this town into a drug den.”

“You were also hired to kill Marcus Alvarez, let’s talk about that.” “Like you haven’t tried before?” “It’s different.” “The only difference I can see, beside the obvious, is I would succeed where you couldn’t.” “You could do it?” “Yes. Do you plan to warn him?” “Should we?” “I can’t be seen talking to him. So that would be up to you guys.” “What can we expect from this guy?” “My first question becomes do we tell the others?” “Why would we need to?” Tig asked lighting up a cigarette. “Because if we don't they'll think I'm working for him.” “You are.” “I’m working, but not for him.” “Who do you work for?” She shrugged “Whoever is paying the higher price.” “We’re not paying anything.” “You’re my family, that’s already the higher price.” 

“Would you kill him?” Tig questioned suddenly. “Killing Adrian would serve to only cause more problems, bring in someone new to take charge. Someone I don't know, someone you can't make a deal with.” “You think we should make a deal?” “I think he should, let me find out what his terms are.” “Think he’d go for that or try to trick us?” “To answer that I need to not be around here for awhile, to help you I need to be able to get his terms.” “He won't wonder?” Emma shrugged “I’m a professional. He’s asking something big with this Alvarez task. He can answer a few questions.” “You gonna take that job?” Tig asked curiously. “I hadn’t planned on it, no. You’re currently allies correct?” Tig nodded “Then use that to your advantage. Tell him you know someone wants him dead. Explain what you need to.” “What happened to make you like this?” “Life, but I stopped being angry about it and just accepted it.” They were silent as Tig processed her words and scowled when he saw the logic in them.

“So what’s going on with you and Happy?” 

Emma managed to look at him in confusion and not shock “I don't follow.” 

“My killer knows you're a killer.” 

“That’s easy, evil recognizes evil.” 

“Should we be worried?” 

She shook her head. “I’ve been handling myself for all these years.” 

“That’s not what I mean.” 

She rolled her eyes “No, you don’t have a reason to be worried. I’m a big girl now, pay my own bills.” 

“Also not what I mean.” 

She rolled her eyes in exasperation “Tig, your killer watched me kill. That’s it. That’s the big secret and why he talks and listens to me. He can’t figure me out either.” 

“I’m not stupid, he’s been weird about you since you showed up.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you.” 

“You don’t know or you won’t tell me?” 

“Both? I can’t tell you what I don’t know. Why are you surprised he’s taken an interest?” 

“Since he obeys orders, knows better not to, and yet somehow you two are thick as thieves and we’re all on the outside.” 

“Your killer is intrigued by a woman that can kill with the ease I do and by the fact that I can hide it as well as I do.” 

“Is that the truth?” 

“Yes.” Emma said quickly. 

“You see I’m starting to find out how to get around the way you talk, the clever way you word things. I don't like this, but like you said I don't have to. I'll trust you this once,” Tig said snubbing his cigarette out in the nearby ashtray. “but don't prove me wrong.” 

“Only this once? You're taking this better than Chibs.” 

“Yes, earn my trust first, then we’ll talk and I recognize that I’m not the most sane of people, Doll, so I try not to hold a grudge for other peoples ‘questionable tastes’.” 

“Chibs tries hard to see the good in people.” 

“This shouldn't be your life and he knows that.” 

“This shouldn't be any of ours, Chibs shouldn't be sitting in that president seat, you shouldn't be V.P, but he is and you are and I am what I am.” 

Tig walked down the hallway with her. “Then it seems I lost this argument.” 

“And I need to get going.” 

Tig stopped her in the front room near the bar “Can you handle this?” 

She looked up at him “I got this.” She said starting to walk off, but Tig grabbed her arm and spun her back around. “Change those words.” He snapped out in a tone she hadn’t heard from him, ever, but her eyes never left his hand gripping her arm. “Big girl, can handle myself.” She said with icy venom in her voice as he let her go and she finally looked back up at him. “Be safe Doll. I’ll explain this to Chibs.” 

They ran into Happy and Chibs talking to Quinn and Montez. Happy raised an eyebrow as he looked over her outfit of black leggings with white skulls, tucked into some knee high boots and a sleeveless black turtleneck made of a thin material that covered the mark he put on her and he smirked. “I’ll see you in a few days.” She said to Chibs and he nodded, giving her a hug. “Be careful.” Chibs whispered to her, looking over to Tig in confusion who nodded as he gave him a look that said he would explain. Happy mirrored Chibs confusion as she made her way out of the clubhouse and he followed after her when Chibs went to talk to Tig.

“A few days?” He asked stepping up to her on her bike. “Yeah, I’m tasked with getting information.” “I usually torture it out of people.” She giggled “Sometimes it pays to be subtle Killer.” He shrugged “Too complicated.” She looked over to the clubhouse and then to the office. “I’ll text you later.” He nodded again, crossing his arms. “By the way, nice shirt.” “Yeah, well you said to wear a turtleneck. I listened.” She said slipping into her leather jacket. He leaned close to her ear and whispered to her and she nodded slipping into her helmet, flipping down her face shield. He stepped back and she took off, leaving Chuckie in charge of the garage who waved at her from the office door until she was out of sight. 

She made her way to Oakland and to the club where she first met Adrian, walking in and looking around she saw him sitting at the bar of the club talking to people, but he motioned her over when he saw her. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” He asked as she approached the bar. “A social call.” “Oh, then sit and let me finish up some business. Drink?” He offered her. “It’s nine in the morning.” She said sitting down and patiently waiting. She listened as they switched to Greek, unsure of why when Adrian knew she spoke Greek, but she could guess the other men didn’t. When they were done he dismissed them and turned to her “Something wrong?” She shook her head. “I assume you're here to tell me you're taking the job. I've been putting everything else on hold until I hear an answer from you.” “It will be difficult, but it is doable.” Emma said. “I trust in your abilities.” Adrian boasted. “I need more information on the other group you were having a problem with.” “Why?” “Because they can pose a problem for me.” He looked her over and her professional instincts kicked in giving nothing away. “Alright.” He said.

“I’d like to help you handle them.” She said with her usual poise and control. “I thought it wasn't your area?” “You don't seem to have the manpower for this job. I've done a bit of research on Alvarez and they come up a lot in his business. You could use my skills but I leave that decision up to you.” She explained it nonchalantly. “You know I won't say no to your help. After you handle Alvarez, we can get to work on them.” She shook her head “No, before. I need to make sure they can't be called in to help.” “You’ve thought this through.” “At least one of us has.” She remarked. “Very well, I look forward to working with you again.” She smiled at him. “It’ll be just like old times.” 

She stood out of her seat to stretch. “Would you want to have dinner with me tonight?” He asked her and she froze on the spot. “You wanna mix business with pleasure?” He shrugged “I’m not, this is a social call correct?” She nodded “Yes, it was meant to be, but you changed the subject.” “So what do you say?” She thought for a moment “Sure. I’ll get dressed for the occasion.” “Pleasure first and then we can handle business.” Adrian teased as they sat and talked.


	24. Watching, Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Language  
> Adult Themes  
> ~The last part felt lackluster to me and try as I might I couldn't get it to flow right so here's the next part so we can all move on from that. Things are getting interesting in the world of Emma....what will she do? 
> 
> ~As always my peeps enjoy and leave feedback if you're feeling inclined (Artists find inspiration and motivation in these inclinations.)

She sat calmly in the car beside Julian, Adrian's most trusted bodyguard, and watched the two men in black leather vests embrace each other quickly before sitting down on opposite sides of the table. She recognized nearly everyone there and silently watched while trying to calculate every move she had available. She watched Chibs slide a paper to Alvarez and she knew what that paper said, she remembered Happy showing it to her. She knew they were debating the Greeks and their proposed business plan, she knew they were discussing ways to stop it, and she knew eventually Chibs would have to tell Alvarez that he had a mole on the inside, but what she didn’t know is if Chibs would tell Alvarez who his mole was. 

She watched as they talked, wishing she could read lips, but being able to guess at what they were saying, since it was probably the very things she had said to Happy and she saw him and a Mayan she didn’t know, suddenly move to stand in front of the large bay window of the shop, their vision momentarily blocked. Not that she was complaining about the view, she was starting to miss him, three days had turned to a couple months as Adrian was taking his sweet time and she had told him she’d stick around with him until it was over. It was the easiest way she could learn and she knew it was something Adrian would never say no to. 

She had called Chibs and told him that, but hadn't been checking in at all, she didn't want to risk anything so she kept her head low and did as she was told, learning every detail she could, waiting for the right time to strike. They finally moved and she could see Chibs and Alvarez still sitting there, unable to figure out their game, this was the part she normally didn’t like, the unknown, the uncertainty. 

“How long do we watch them today?” She asked in a bored tone looking over to Julian. 

“As long as it takes until we learn everything about them.” He said turning his face towards her without taking his eyes off the men through the window, not wanting to miss anything.

She stretched out in the car real quick, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Would be better if they weren't so boring.” 

“Boring or not we need to know everything.” 

“It doesn't help that they don't seem to have a fucking set schedule, terrible fucking criminals they are.” She complained, but internally was grateful if Chibs was doing this on purpose, maybe that was what they were discussing with Alvarez. 

Julian looked over at her for the first time. “For once I agree with you. They're too stupid to be this smart.” 

“Maybe they're just playing dumb, some of them seem to know what they're doing.” 

“That's why they're the ones we plan to go after first. Lead the others to us and ambush them.” 

“Genius.” She said “A good old fashioned ambush.” 

“The old tactics still work best.” 

“Hey, I'm not complaining.” She said with a shrug.

He looked over at her again “You know when he said he was bringing in the best, you are not what I was expecting.” 

“That's why I'm the best. You’d never expect me.” She said with a shrug. 

He chuckled. “I look forward to seeing how you work.” 

“Don't worry,” she said flashing a smile his way “you will.” 

They sat in relative silence for the next hour while the men talked and when they stood and embraced each other again she knew they were done. Julian reached for the keys to start the car, but she grabbed his wrist. “Don’t draw attention or they will see us. Let them leave first.” “What if they see us as they're leaving?” “Then all they will see is a man and a woman in a car together.” She explained. He eyed her for a moment before pulling his hand back from the ignition. “You make a good point.” She watched them all get on their bikes and ride off, not bothering to look over in their direction and she finally let Julian’s wrist go. “Let’s go.” She said facing forward. 

They drove off and got close enough to follow them as they headed back to the clubhouse. Julian cursed in Greek. “Hard enough to watch them when they're out, now they're back there where we have no eyes.” 

“Should we stick around here?” She asked cautiously looking around. 

“No, probably not a good idea.” He said driving off back to Adrian’s place. 

She slid out of his car and made her way inside grabbing a cold drink from the fridge and sat down on the couch. “You’re back early.” Adrian said taking a seat next to her. 

“They went back to the clubhouse, we can't see in there.” 

“What if they leave?” Adrian asked. 

She looked over at him with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. “It's too risky to hang around there like that. If they see us we’re dead and your plan is fucked.” 

“You don't know my plan.” He joked with her. 

“You plan to take the ones you see as a threat first, and then lead the rest into a trap.” 

“Ok, so you do know the plan.” 

“What I don't get is why the plan?” 

“I want to be prepared.” Was his response and she held herself back from taking a swing at his smugness. 

“How many people have you killed Adrian?” 

“Why is that important?” 

“Answer the question and I'll tell you.” 

“None.” He admitted. 

“You have people who do it for you, don't you?” 

“Yes, but why is that important?” 

“Because you're gonna order us to take thirty plus lives in a few minutes and that shit won’t be on you. If you can't lead by example you shouldn't lead.” She was trying to rile him up.

“Who should lead then?” He seethed out between clenched teeth. 

“I’m just saying, you need to get your hands dirty too, helps your men trust your judgment better.” 

“I had planned to accompany my men to this ambush. I have plans for their leader.” He explained slipping back into his calm demeanour. 

“Good,” she said holding back a smile, it was almost too easy to get him to talk. “great for morale when your boss is shown to be just as sadistic.” 

“You enjoy this line of work far too much.” 

She stood and stretched “They say if you do what you love you never work a day in your life.” 

“Yet you call it a job.” He said standing and stepping closer to her. 

“I call it a means.” She concluded. 

“Have dinner with me again.” He said leaning closer. 

“You’re paying me for a job of a different kind, if you want action like that you need to find it elsewhere.” 

“Why must you be so rigid?” He asked leaning back with a sigh. 

“Comes with the territory, keeps my work separate. I don't have to worry about getting too deep into something.” 

“I didn't know you took a vow of celibacy.” 

She shrugged “Never said I was celibate. I just don't mix business with pleasure.” 

“When can we talk pleasure?” 

“Never, if I’m working for you.” 

“I can give you the world.” He purred to her, his charming tone meant to sway her.

“I’d drown you in the ocean.” She joked taking a drink. 

“Well,” he said with a chuckle “can’t blame me for trying.” 

“Why are you trying?” She questioned him, knowing there had to be more to it.

He looked up at her in disbelief “Because you're perfect, as perfect as I like. You're strong, smart, ruthless, cunning, and I trust you to have my back.” 

“Sounds more like a job than a relationship.” 

“And you are beautiful. Never let it be said otherwise, but I’m interested in more than your body or your looks.” 

“You want my protection.” She pointed out.

“Yes, you are good at that.” 

“You have a bodyguard, don’t you trust him?” 

“You misunderstand, I’m not looking for a bodyguard, I trust Julian implicitly. I’m looking for someone strong enough to share my empire with.” He said walking around her. “Someone with the skills to handle anything this life might throw their way,” he said moving a stray strand of hair with a flick of his hand all without touching her “someone like you.” He made his way back in front of her and held a hand out in front of him. “You’ve proven you can do that.” 

She looked him up and down, admiring his boldness, but nearly scoffing at his meticulous expensive suit, the shiny shoes, and while wasn't unattractive he looked out of place in her world and she wasn’t sure how she could ever fit into his. “Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?” “I want to move out of business between us, Αγγελος.” (Angel) “Yet you managed to think of the one way to mix both.” “At least one of us has.” He said mimicking her words to him previously. "Just think it over." “I will.” She said to appease him and walked away.


	25. Strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes  
> Language
> 
> ~I'm sorry I havent updated in awhile, these few couple of chapters really haven't felt up to par for me, but alas, try as I might I cannot get them to be as I want them to, so either way I hope you enjoy. As always leave me feedback and kudos (I thrive off those)

She had worked around, and for Adrian, for years, now he had come to her home territory, a place she knew better than any of them ever could, and planned to stake a claim to her town and its people. She never interfered with his business before, never cared to know more than she needed to, but as she listened in on his conversations with his men and heard him talk about the drugs and things he planned to bring in and through her town she knew she had to interfere this time. It wasn’t personal against him, just her protecting her town and the only family she had left. 

She also knew walking this line between families was the most dangerous thing she’d ever done and she was stupid for being here longer than necessary, but here she was and with Eddie calling her nightly making sure she was safe and if she could come home yet. It wasn’t that Emma didn’t trust the guys to protect Eddie, it was just that she didn’t want her getting caught in the middle of this and Emma wasn’t even sure how this would end, so she wanted her as safe as she could be and as away as she could keep her. So she did what she was becoming best at, she lied to her and told her she had gone away on a business trip. 

She sat around quietly listening to his guys make lewd comments about her and one in particular made her chuckle which drew their attention. 

“Τι είναι τόσο αστείο μικρό?” (What is so funny little one?) One of his men, Klaus, had asked. 

“μπορώ να σε καταλάβω.” (I can understand you.) She said not looking away from him. 

Their faces fell in horror. 

“Honestly I’m surprised you’ve never figured that out.” She went on switching to English just for the ease of use it brought. “Why would you think I didn’t? I work for a Greek man, have before, he knows me on a personal level.” 

Klaus stood and made his way over to her. “How personal is his knowledge of you?” He questioned lecherously. 

She stood as face to face as she could to him given their height difference. “Not as personal as you’re thinking and if you wanna keep all appendages attached I’d keep your hands off too.” 

He leaned down closer “You think I fear you girl?” 

“I think you should,” she smirked at him, looking every bit the predator she knew she could be “considering I’m the person your boss calls when you can’t get a job done.” She enjoyed taunting him. 

“Δεν θα είναι πάντα τόσο απολαυστικό.” (You will not always be so smug) He sneered in her face before turning and walking away. 

She shrugged and walked away in search of Adrian, finding him at the bar. “You gonna hang out here or are you gonna get this job done?” 

“You’re impatient.” 

“Yeah, I tend to get that way when I've been sitting dormant for so long. Your guys are back here pissing me off all while making lewd comments and suggesting forcing me into situations I don’t want to be a part of.” 

“You would not allow any man to touch you without permission, Αγγελος.” (Angel) 

“If I am any kind of angel Adrian, it is an Angel of Death. I’d rather not annihilate your men just because they don’t understand that no means no.” 

Adrian chuckled “I’d rather you not do that too, but if it becomes unavoidable I will not stop you.” “So what is going on?” She questioned him. “The next week should prove entertaining and eventful for us, after that we will be able to deal with the other problem I asked you to look into.” 

“Good, this sitting still shit gets under my skin.” 

Adrian put his hands on her shoulders “Why don’t you go get some rest? It’s late and we all need the rest. When it’s time for you to play your part I will let you know. Don’t worry I will not start without you.” 

She shrugged off his hands “Are you sure?” 

Adrian nodded “I need you alert and ready.” 

“Alright.” She said eager to get a night away from these guys and to get a decent night's sleep. “I’ll be back in the morning.” She said heading out the door.

\------- 

She quickly made her way to her bike and pulled her helmet on, zooming off before anyone could come out and attempt to follow her. It was late, but she zipped out to the desert to a place she knew no one ever went to anymore and pulled her phone out, scrolling to Happy’s name. _“Hey, you busy?”_ She hit send and leaned against her bike. She felt her phone buzz. _"At the clubhouse. You ok?”_ She rolled her eyes knowing it was Chibs who was asking the questions. _“I’m fine. We need to meet.”_ _“Chibs said he’s pissed you haven’t been checking in.”_ He sent back. _“Tell him to fuck off, that’s me checking in. Tell me where you want to meet.”_ _“The clubhouse, twenty minutes.”_ _“Not there, too risky, need you to meet me somewhere alone and not wearing your kutte.”_ _“Chibs wants to be there.”_ She wanted to shout in frustration, but didn't. _“Too bad, meet me at this place and come alone. I can't risk that.”_

She gave him a location and the perfect excuse, in truth she just wanted to see him and she wasn't disappointed when he showed up alone, in a truck she didn’t recognize, in a hoodie with the hood pulled up. 

She waited next to the abandoned building and watched him come to her. “Did he believe me?” 

He nodded. “Said it made sense.” 

“Was he mad I told him to fuck off?” 

Happy looked at her almost in embarrassment “I left that part out.” He admitted softly and she chuckled. “You missed out.” 

“Why here?” He asked looking around at the dilapidated, abandoned building. 

She looked at it nostalgically, a ghost of a smile crossing her face, her eyes haunted with a memory that was both joyful and devastating. “Jax, Opie, Van, and I used to play here, then we partied here when we got older. No one comes here anymore, I can tell by the lack of activity.” 

“Why did you want me?” He asked, changing the subject. Taking her mind off the past. 

“I wanted to see you.” She admitted easily. 

“Why?” 

“Is this a game you really want to play?” 

“No.” He shook his head. 

“Good, let's discuss business. You have a week before they make their move.” She started getting into a professional mode. “They plan to take some of your men again, this time however they plan to lead you to them to trap you.” 

“And what is our plan?” He asked. 

“That’s easy, you’ll fall for it and that will be your one chance to talk things through or kill everyone.”

“I don’t like any plan that involves me not having to kill anyone.” 

She smirked at the ease he shared his darkness with her and wondered if he realized he was doing it. “Well lucky for you Killer you’ll get to, cause this plan hinges on him not having a choice but to hear you out and trust me Adrian likes his business, but he’s more fond of living. He’ll either make a deal with you or fuck off.” 

“You seem sure and ready.” He admired her resolve. 

“I’ve been around these dicks for a few months longer than I ever wanted to be. As soon as I can be done with this shit, I’ll be glad.” 

“Oakland’s about to get bloody?” 

“No, I would never disrespect someone’s territory like that. Some abandoned buildings in the desert will be the place, I know it. Because Adrian doesn’t know this place like we do. It’s gonna be bloody though and I’m sorry to say, but I can’t guarantee everyone walks away.” 

“Comes with the job.” He visually explored her at his leisure and she pursed her lips at him once his eyes reached her face. 

“To finish this explanation before you get sidetracked he’ll take a couple of you. Make sure everyone knows not to fight back, he’ll need them alive in order for this plan to work. I should know, it’s my plan. They’ll be the bait, his bait, our bait.” 

“You can't guarantee their lives.” 

“I can’t guarantee anything, except a bullet in his head if he doesn’t agree to terms.” 

“Who is he taking?” 

“He wants to take the ones he views as a threat, that includes you and Tig, Chibs he has plans for in another way, but I’m unsure of what they are so I need you to stay close to Chibs and Tig. Keep them around people, don’t let them be alone, Quinn also. If we can control who he takes, we control the rest of this.” “You going back tonight?” 

She chuckled and shook her head. “Thankfully no, but I’m staying at a hotel not far.” 

“You heard from Eddie?” 

She nodded “Yep, everyday. She’s eager to come home, but I want her safe.” She said pacing.“Oh, also one more thing. he has a guy working for him named Klaus, he’s the only blonde so you can’t miss him, don’t kill him, if it can be helped.” 

“Why not?” Happy questioned quickly following behind her and she spun around to look at him. “Because I want that pleasure for myself.” 

“Why?” He questioned, somewhat pleased with her response. 

“Because he seems to think himself above me, which incidentally is where he wants to be, but it’s more than that.” 

He raised a brow getting her meaning, his neck twitching in annoyance. “May not be able to guarantee his life.” 

“He is mine to deal with.” She said with a glare that told Happy she was serious. “Fine. This plan seems simple enough.” 

“Of course there are variables I can't account for, risks that come with human nature and free will.” 

He nodded in agreement. “I’ll tell Chibs.” 

“Good, are you leaving now?” 

“Do you want me to stay?” His eyes immediately heated.

“Are you waiting for permission?” She teased with a smirk, crossing her arms.

“You do this to me on purpose little girl.” 

“Someone needs to. You don't like to be questioned, you like to be obeyed and that isn't my style.” 

“You do well when you want.” He praised leaning up against the building.

“Yes,” she said stepping closer to him, placing her hand on his chest “but only when I want.” 

He leaned closer to her face, his nose rubbing against hers. “I can't stay.” 

“I know,” she whispered sliding her hand across his cheek, pulling him closer “you need to tell Chibs what I told you. Just give me a moment of your time.” 

He kissed her slowly, giving her that moment, tasting every inch of her mouth, groaning in both frustration and satisfaction. He wrapped her legs around his waist as she mewled in pleasure and he spun around, pinning her against the side of the building, holding her there. He wanted her, but couldn't have her, not tonight and when her hands started sliding lower he pulled his head back. “No.” He said to her and she chuckled pulling back, placing her feet on the ground. “Never thought I’d hear you say that when you're not mad at me.” 

He cornered her against the wall and tilted her chin, making her meet his intense gaze. He leaned so close she could feel his breath on her ear. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?” He growled as he lifted her and placed her on a small window ledge, grinding his erection into her. “Do you want me to tell you how I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you out here? Bend you over and make you scream my name?” 

“You’re getting better at this.” She praised with a pant. 

“You’d be surprised, but I can't stay.” He seemed to say more for his own benefit than hers. 

“Then you should get going and once this is over I expect you to honour this promise.” 

He took a step back and she looked at him in a way that made him want to defy every rule he ever made for himself. “Count on it.” He said curling his hands into fists, turning slowly. “Don't worry, I'll explain this plan to Chibs thoroughly.” 

“I trust you will.” Her voice was tight with need. “See you soon.” She said watching him leave, waiting a few more minutes before getting a hotel room and waiting for Adrian’s call.


	26. The Art of Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes  
> Death  
> Torture(ish)  
> Language
> 
> ~This part came out better than the last, but still not as fluid as I wanted. Please enjoy it and leave me feedback and kudos, if you're into the story....I do promise that things have only begun to get interesting.

Happy pulled up the clubhouse and parked, hastily making his way inside to talk to Chibs. As soon as Chibs saw him he called him to the back office with Tig in tow. After they came back out he whistled to get everyone's attention. “Tha table, ge’ there.” They looked around at each other in confusion, but filed into the Chapel, taking their seats around the table. Chibs slammed the gavel down and the room quieted. “As many of ye have noticed Emma hasn’ been here fer awhile. A few months ta be exac’.” 

“Didn’t she go on some business trip?” Rat asked. 

“In a way.” Chibs responded. 

“Emma went to take care of some business for us. As many of you know she saved your asses by getting your location from the guy that was caught. What you don't know is the methods she used to get that location.” Tig explained. 

“What methods?” Montez asked quickly. 

“We have a week.” Tig said ignoring the question. “They’ll be coming to take a few of us to set up a trap for the rest of us.” He explained further.

“Tha’s why all our business has been sporadic. Ta keep them off guard. I’ve explained ta Alvarez tha’ he should do tha same. He does nae know how we know these things, bu’ he is grateful for tha information.” 

“Wait, is Emma how you know these things?” Shriek asked looking over. “I know I'm the lowest man on the list here mate, but why her?” 

“How her?” T.O asked. 

Happy looked to Chibs who looked to Tig. “Because she was in the unique position to learn this stuff.” Tig said calmly. 

“Can she be trusted though? No offence, I like the girl, but I don't believe in trusting someone so easily.” T.O questioned. 

“She can be trus’ed and ye will trus’ this information.” Chibs snapped at him. 

“Which brings up a few more important things, if you're needed here, you're staying here. If not, you can go home and maybe be one of those they take. No ones life is guaranteed though.” Tig explained. 

“Alvarez seemed plenty pissed when he was told there was an order for him to be killed he didn't even know about.” Quinn mused absentmindedly. 

“Alvarez doesn’t like that there’s information being spread around his town without his knowledge.” Tig said. 

“We had wondered how you knew when we didn’t.” Quinn explained. 

“We had ta keep ye in tha dark abou’ how because of tha sensitive nature of tha subjec’.” Chibs responded. 

“It was never about hiding this from you, this is not a personal vendetta, we are not making Jax’s mistakes. This is a secret that had to stay that way until the time was right.” Tig added.

“You mean because you decided to use an innocent girl to get information from gangsters.” Rat said softly, but was still heard. 

“She volunteered and she was the one who brought the information to us.” Tig said calmly. 

“It doesn’t seem odd that this girl was able to get this information from foreign gangsters?” T.O asked. 

“That will be explained, by her, when she gets back,” Tig growled out looking at T.O “but until then you will listen to this plan and obey your orders or our people will wind up dead. A few orders that will need to be followed, don't make it obvious you know they're coming, but don't fight back too hard. They need you alive, but your body would still have use. Once everything goes to plan we can make our demands and be done with this.” 

Tig continued to explain the details of their plan she had set out for them in vivid detail and everyone agreed on who would play what part, while they didn't like the no guarantee they were still willing to help her out, after all she was apparently the reason they were still alive from the last time so they felt like they owed her.

\--------

It had been a couple of days and so far it had been quiet, which was driving Happy crazy knowing they were going to strike and not knowing exactly when. He sat at the bar drinking his beer with a scowl on his face. 

“Ye alrigh’ brother?” Chibs asked taking a seat next to him. 

“Ready for this to be over.” He growled in his usual tone, but he could feel the tension in his body.

“We have been workin’ hard ta ge’ this far.” They watched some of their brothers leave for home, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time they saw them.

Tig came stumbling over already drunk, since he, Chibs, Quinn, Happy, and a few others had been confined to the clubhouse. “Find yourself a pussy to bury yourself in, you’ll feel better.” Tig said gently pushing a woman his way who fell in his lap. 

She was tall, large breasted, blonde, and willing, everything he would’ve wanted any other day, but he motioned her off his lap with his head. “Keeping my head in the game.” He gave him a look that left no room for argument. 

“Alright.” Tig said throwing his arm around her and leading both of the women to one of the back rooms. 

Chibs raised a brow at Happy. “What?” He asked feeling his gaze bore into his head. 

“Ye sure yer alrigh’?” 

“This is personal for him.” 

“How so?” 

“We killed his cousin.” 

“We killed a lo’ of his men.” Chibs mused.

“Emma is the one who killed his cousin. He was the guy you caught.” Happy explained further.

“Shite. Ye also le’ her read tha’ paper.” 

He nodded not denying it. “We needed to know.” 

“Ye drug her inta this.” 

“She was already in this.” Happy countered not moving from his stance on her. 

“Ye let her kill tha’ man didn’ ye?” 

He nodded not denying that either. “It was the only mercy he deserved.” He explained taking a drink of his beer. 

“Why le’ her?” Chibs questioned curiously. 

“I wanted to see if she could,” he said taking a drink “I needed to see it.” He said looking over at him. 

“Why?” 

Happy was silent as he thought of his answer. “Her demons aren’t that different.” 

“We’re nae turnin’ her inta a killer.” 

“She’s already a killer.” 

“Yer wrong.” Chibs said defiantly. Happy shook his head. “Yer wrong.” Chibs said again. 

“I’ve seen her kill. No, I’m not.” Happy said standing up and walking away. 

\--------

Emma finally received the call she had been waiting for and hurried to Adrian’s as the final preparations were made for their plan and she fidgeted, eager to be done. Adrian did not miss this “You ok, Αγγελος?” (Angel) he asked looking over at her. “Yes, just eager, ready.” She said putting herself into professional mode. 

Adrian looked back to his men “Remember, we need them alive.” “We’ll do our best.” Klaus sneered sarcastically, putting some supplies into the black van. “Why isn’t she coming?” He asked pointing over to Emma. “I need her with me, until you get back.” “Someone has to help guard him while you’re doing the pickup and delivery, so leave the killing to the professionals.” She taunted Klaus before following Adrian away. 

Emma got into his car and they drove deep into the desert, surrounded by nothing but open field and a few lone, abandoned buildings. They made their way past the first two which sat side by side in front of the third building, almost as though they were guarding it and she followed behind him through the door. She waited with a calm exterior, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried. “I hope you have thought about my proposal, maybe after this is over you’ll give me an answer.” He said to her, pulling her out of her mental reverie.

She wasn’t given time to reply as the doors opened and his men entered with three bound Sons, Rat, one of the Prospects Ryan, and Montez. She almost laughed out loud, but Klaus didn’t miss the smile as it crossed her face quickly. “Τι χαμογελάς για το μικρό?” (What are you smiling about little one?) He asked her pushing the three men forward. 

“Καταφέρατε να μην το χάσετε.” (You managed to not mess this up.) She said to him staying behind Adrian and all three leather clad men looked at her in disbelief, it was then she realized they didn’t know her real role in this, but every cell in her body froze and they were nearly forgotten, when she saw the fear in Montez’s eyes and she looked up to see Eddie being dragged behind Klaus, her eyes covered. “Found myself a pretty one.” Klaus cheered pulling her along. “A woman was not part of the plan.” Adrian seethed out at him. Klaus shrugged “She was with this one,” he explained motioning to Montez “I couldn’t leave her.” He stroked her hair and Emma nearly lunged at him, but stopped herself.

She had never seen Eddie in danger, only afterwards and her rage was so powerful that Emma felt her entire body tingle and go beyond anger and straight to serenity, she knew what choice she had to make. She stood her ground and waited for the moment she needed to strike as her boys were lined up in front of Adrian on their knees, Eddie lined up next to Montez and Emma shivered a little in anticipation of what was about to happen next. 

She waited for them to expose her, but even if they didn’t she knew Eddie would see her, knew she would identify her, Emma knew she was screwed, she would die and this innocent would be the cause, this would destroy Eddie. “This isn’t personal gentlemen….no wait it is personal too.” Adrian said holding a gun to his side. “Lucky for you though it’s only personal for one person.” Montez leaned close to Eddie, but spoke clearly “Eddie, trust me, I got you.” He flicked his eyes to Emma quickly and then around at the rest of the faces in front of them. “I don’t think you should try to make promises you won’t be able to keep.” Klaus taunted as he reached over and pulled the blindfold off and Emma had to control her body to not move. Eddie’s coal black eyes, held fear as she blinked a few times and instinctually cowered toward Montez, her eyes darting around the room, her terrified gaze coming to rest on Emma’s olive green mask of granite. 

Eddie gasped in fear as she stared at Emma, and Emma made no acknowledgement of her, registering her emotions and analyzing the situation, the thing her mind did for any job, trying to compensate for the unforeseen variables. She didn’t have time to think anything through as she heard the first shots ring out and she took cover pulling Adrian with her, trying to keep him as close as possible. 

She saw the doors fly open and heard the shots ring out as she spared a glance at her boys and watched them drop to the ground in perfect synchronization. Montez slipped a knife out of his boot, cutting his bindings, rolling backward, dragging Eddie out of the way, her screams loud against the sounds and echoes of gunshots. Emma felt tears form in her eyes but blinked them away quickly, unable to do anything without ruining the plan that was in play, she could only hope he meant it when he said he had her. She kept Adrian close behind her for the moment as she watched a handful of his men fall one by one as she watched bullets fly all around. 

She didn’t have time to make sure everyone was ok as she released Adrian and watched as Chibs took his position in this macabre play, watching Adrian slip over holding the gun to his head and the room shuffled into an eerie silence as she moved into her position. 

“You're willing to kill for your family Mr Chibs, but are you willing to die for them?” Adrian asked keeping Chibs between him and Happy and Tig’s line of sight. Happy had his gun pointed at Adrian anyway and Tig followed suit while Rat was back on his knees, with Quinn and T.O waiting in the background, she saw the Prospect laying on the floor, unmoving, blood pooling around him and she knew he hadn’t made it, she shook her head slowly, a shiver and a gasp the only things she could do to show her sorrow for his loss. 

Adrian thought he had the upper hand even though the bodies of his men littered the building, thought that with his assassin by his side he and the few men he had left would make it out. Emma made her move pulling a gun from her back waistband and holding it to Adrian’s head. “Are you?” She asked in her cold, icy way, completely detached from everything except the job at hand. 

Adrian spared her a glance out of the corner of his eyes, realization hitting him. “Well I must say I hadn't expected this.” 

“I’d say it's not personal, but that would make me a liar.” She countered. 

“I think you're already a liar.” He growled out. 

“I never lied to you.” 

“No, you just glaringly avoided telling me the truth.” 

“It’s family Adrian. You can understand that.” 

“He was my family!” He shouted at her, keeping his gun on Chibs. 

“They are mine,” she said calmly “none of their hands are the ones that took your cousin’s life. If you want that person then you should turn that gun on me.” 

“Why?” He asked and she knew what he meant. 

“They came after them, these men who have raised me, but it was more than that,” she said looking around the room “my uncles, these men, can handle themselves and I am sorry, but they took the one person I would start a war over.” She looked around the room again finding Eddie behind a large wooden crate and Quinn’s imposing figure.

Adrian’s gaze followed hers to Eddie and he looked back to Chibs. “We find ourselves at a bit of an impasse.” Adrian retorted. 

“No, ye find yerself fucked, Lad.” Chibs said moving casually away from his gun. 

Adrian looked back over to Emma, releasing his gun, holding it out to her who took it and tossed it to Rat after he had been untied. 

“I’m willing to negotiate with you Mr Chibs.” 

“Fuck that!” Tig shouted “Emma shoot him.” 

She looked over at Chibs, a question in her eyes. “I’m willin’ ta hear ye ou’.” Chibs remarked shaking his head. Emma lowered her gun, knowing this is what she had asked them to do, make a deal, talk it out. “On one condition.” Chibs added and Adrian chuckled, his few remaining men trying to move closer. 

Emma waved them back with her gun as she lifted it again. “What is your condition?” Adrian asked patiently. 

“Ye stop callin’ her abou’ jobs.” 

“I’m not part of this deal.” Emma said calmly. 

“Ye are now. Ye kill him, yer ou’. Ye kill us, well I dinnae need ta go on.” He motioned toward Happy. 

“I’m impressed. You played me, you’ve been planning this since you learned.” Emma mused trying not to glare at him. 

“Ye migh’ be good Lassie, bu’ I’ve go’ experience.” Chibs looked back to Adrian. “I’m only willin’ ta do business with ye because killin’ ye would only bring more problems.” 

Adrian smirked “I will agree to your condition on one condition of my own.” 

“Yer nae really in a position ta bargain, bu’ I am curious. Wha’ is tha’?” Chibs asked in amusement. 

“She is the person I will do business with on your behalf.” Adrian said pointing to Emma. “I’m still not part of this deal.” 

“You are the deal.” Adrian explained. “Isn’t that right?” 

Chibs nodded. “It will have ta be voted on by the club, of course.” 

“Aren’t you in charge?” 

“I lead, they still vote. Ye should have known tha’ since ye have been followin’ us.” 

“Is there any part of this you didn’t know?” Adrian asked in good humour considering the circumstances. 

“I do nae think so.” 

“Chibs.” Emma called to him and motioned over to Eddie. “Someone should take her home.” He nodded. “Montez!” She shouted and watched Montez come forward pushing a bloody Klaus on the ground in front of him. “I had to shoot him in the leg, but he’ll live.” “Thank you, but I need you to take Eddie home.” “I’m not going anywhere!” She shouted from behind Quinn’s towering form and Emma’s eyes snapped over to her. “You don’t wanna do this with me right now.” Eddie smartly said nothing and took Montez’s hand, letting him lead her out of there. “You don’t leave her alone.” Emma shouted to them as they walked away and saw him nod in agreement. Adrian watched her leave and looked to Emma and her gaze snapped over to him “What?” She asked icily, trying to keep the venom out of her tone. “She doesn’t know.” He guessed. Emma shook her head. “I didn’t think so, because she doesn’t fear you.” “She should never fear me.” She said before looking away. 

She turned her attention to the man down on the floor. “Now then, as for you, you should fear me, now more than anything.” She said icily glaring down at Klaus. “Γαμώτο προδότη!” (Fucking traitor) He spit some blood on the ground in front of him as he shouted. She shrugged “Call me what you will, but I’m no traitor. I was just never on your side.” “The whole time?” Adrian asked. “Since you showed your face in California.” She said. “Since your men touched my family.” “So what now Αγγελος? You kill me?” (Angel) Adrian asked. She shook her head “No, you’re all gonna make a deal, like you said you’re willing to negotiate. Everybody is happy and no one else has to get die…..well almost no one else.” 

She moved her gun off Adrian and flicked her gaze to Chibs. “I leave this to you.” She said walking away in Klaus’s direction, crouching down close to him, smiling at him in that way she had when she was ready to kill. “I have to ask, when you took that Asian girl last time, would you have killed her quickly or slowly?” “Θα την έκανα να υποφέρει. Θα την έκανα να ζητάει.” (I would have made her suffer. I would have made her beg.) He taunted Emma and she looked up through her lashes at him. “Wrong answer.” She said standing and walking over to Happy, placing her gun in his open hand and giving him a questioning look. He nodded and thrust his pelvis forward slightly so she could grab his knife and she sauntered over to him, eager, prepared, a predator stalking its prey. “Is that your final answer?” She asked ready to end this. “Πήγαινε τον εαυτό σου.” (Go fuck yourself) He sneered and she looked to Quinn. “Lift him.” Happy handed the guns to Chibs and came over to help Quinn stand him up. 

She looked over to Chibs, made sure he was watching, and plunged the knife through his neck and pulled it forward, unhesitatingly, moving out of the way of the spray of blood. Happy pulled her further away and took his knife from her hand as they both stood off to the side watching him bleed slowly to death on the floor. She sighed and looked over to Adrian. “I am sorry, but that was personal. Now you can figure out what you want to do to me.” 

“He ain’t doin’ nothin’.” Happy barked and Adrian narrowed his eyes at him “You seem familiar to me somehow, but I can’t place how.” “Maybe I’ve almost killed you before.” 

Emma turned to look at something that caught her eye and saw Shriek standing in the background with the rest of the Sons, her eyes widened in surprise, before she turned back to the task at hand. “What now?” Adrian asked. 

“Do ye wan’ her dead?” Chibs asked and Adrian shook his head. “No, I would have killed him for that too. We don’t drag innocents into our business, he knew that. You did me a favour. I’m still willing to do business, but you know my condition. I’m not trying to be difficult, it’s about trust, I trust her.” 

“Ye trus’ her even after this?” 

“I trust her to have your best interest at heart. She doesn’t want this to get bloody, and to be fair, I don’t want to have to look over my shoulder for her. This is my only option.”

Chibs walked over to her and motioned between the two of them. “We need ta talk, but firs’ ge’ ta tha clubhouse, stay there and wai’ for me ta find ye.” She nodded. “I’ll need a ride.” He rolled his eyes and snapped at Happy. “Take her and keep her there, by force if ye mus’.” “Boss….” He began to argue that his job was to protect him, but Chibs interrupted him before he could. “I said ta take her Hap.” Chibs ground out between clenched teeth and Emma held back a smile knowing why he was angry. Happy nodded not arguing and she walked on with him following behind her. 

He handed her his helmet and she slipped it on, wrapping her arms around him as they took off. He took her first to Oakland to get her bike and they made their way to the clubhouse. He led her through the clubhouse into one of the back rooms and shut the door behind him. 

“You gonna ‘keep me here by force’?” She asked him just to make conversation. 

“Do I have to use force?” 

“Only if you’re into that.” She teased and sat down at the foot of the bed. 

His eyes heated, but his posture told her something else is on his mind. 

“You gonna ask?” She spoke up, ready to get this conversation going. 

“Why is he angry?” Happy questioned and she smirked loving it when he asked the right questions. It told her he was more than a soldier who blindly followed orders, he observed, and learned, and questioned, much like her. “Because of me, because I made it reality.” 

He stayed leaning against the door, blocking her exit should she attempt it, but she didn’t have plans to. “Made what reality?” 

“Me being a killer. I made him watch, on purpose too, just so he couldn’t try to go back to pretending I’m innocent.” She looked him up and down, looking over the rigid posture he tried to hide. “I’m not going anywhere Hap, you can sit down.” 

He shrugged “I’m good.” 

She looked him over again “You also have something else on your mind.” 

He looked at her silently for a brief moment. “Chibs and I argued about you.” He said looking into her eyes. 

“About what?” 

“He asked me if I let you kill that guy. I told him the truth.” 

“Of course you did.” She smiled at how straightforward he was at times. 

“I told him your demons weren’t different than mine. He said I was wrong.” 

“I don’t know your demons Happy, you don’t know mine. I’m not surprised he said you were wrong.” 

“Do they know your demons?” 

“No one knows my demons, but me.” 

“He said we aren’t turning you into a killer.” 

“I can guess you told him I already was one.” 

Happy nodded “He said I was wrong.” 

“And now you know why he’s angry, you were right.” 

They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again “What does that word mean?” 

She looked up at him, leaning back on her arms. “What word?” 

“He called you a word.” 

“Αγγελος?” 

He nodded. 

“It means Angel.” 

They sat in silence the rest of the time they waited until a knock on the door drew their attention and Happy opened it to find Quinn on the other side. “He wants to talk to her.”


	27. Long Overdue Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes  
> Smut  
> Trigger Warnings: Implications of mentions of rape, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture, I hope that's all of them.  
> (4,000+ words for your enjoyment)
> 
> ~Seriously sad I have been so busy that I haven't been able to update as much, but now I'm back into writing and updating and appreciate the kudos and comments. Thank you all for sticking around and I promise to update more. As always please leave some kudos or a comment (If you've already left kudos, but don't know what to say just toss me a :) face in the comments, I'm not picky lol) what matters is that you're enjoying the ramblings of my madness, so please enjoy and come back for more.

Happy led her to the main room of the clubhouse and she looked around seeing most of the guys sitting around in various places, Chibs sat in the middle of the room with Tig at his side and neither man looked pleased. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” She asked bluntly, ready to get this over with, their eyes snapping over to her. 

“Aye, it’s time we had tha’ talk.” 

“Then talk.” She suggested

Chibs shook his head and took a drink of the beer in front of him. “I think ye need ta talk instead.” “What would you have me say?” She asked pulling up a chair. “You can start with the truth,” Tig said pouring shots of whiskey “like how you know that guy? How you came to work for him?” 

She said nothing as she let him finish. “I met Adrian in college, he was studying business management, and we became friends.” 

“Tha’s it?” Chibs questioned taking one of the shots Tig slid his way. 

“If you're asking if I slept with him the answer is no, I never dated him either. Business doesn't work that way in my world.” She was calm as she explained this to them. 

“I’d like ta throttle ye inta a wall.” 

She held her arms open, inviting him. “If it will make you feel better then, by all means, go ahead, but I am no stranger to pain.” 

“Are ye thick or jus’ sick.” 

“Both? Neither? You'd have to ask the right question.” 

“I’m nae in tha mood for this.” 

She clenched her teeth together, but remained calm “Unfortunately, I can't read your mind so you'll have to let me know what you want to hear.” 

He glared her way, his eyebrow raised in disappointment. “Do ye have any idea wha’ deal with tha devil we had ta make?” 

“No, I don't because you made me leave.” She said nonchalantly. 

“Are ye always like this?” 

“Yes.” She answered nearly immediately, her demeanour never changing, her tone flat and neutral. “I’m not trying to be difficult, I'm trying to be calm and answer your questions.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Tig said shaking his head. “How did you wind up this way, Doll?” 

“I knew Adrian for a couple years before he asked for a favour,” she said when Chibs interrupted “He wanted ye ta kill someone.” but she shook her head “He wanted me to bring someone to him. I did ask why and he told me it was business related, now at the time I didn't put much stock in that pretty boy being involved in any way, shape, or form with any crime syndicate, let alone the son of the boss of the Greek Mafia.” 

“Wha’ business did ye think it was?” 

“I assumed, wrongly at the time, that it was about a nightclub, that is how he manages to launder his money after all, but it wasn't my business to ask for more and so I got him his man.” 

“He killed him?” 

She nodded silently “Yes, his people did, and I watched, an accomplice to his crimes. I will admit the actions I saw shocked me, but at no point did they turn me away. My only concern was my roommate, and keeping her away from this lifestyle and so I kept my distance from her.” She stopped speaking as her face contorted into a mask of anger but quickly turned back to normal. “That is until the day Eddie’s ex sent me to her, the day he nearly beat her to death. After I got her to the hospital and she was stabilized I called Adrian myself and asked for a favour from him. He made me a deal, he would help me find my man and in return, he wanted to watch me work. I don't think I've ever agreed to anything quicker and so we both fulfilled our parts of the deal and I fucking destroyed that prick. That girl is pure innocence and I found myself incapable of walking away from her light. She should never have had to know trauma like that and I made sure she never had to worry about him hurting her again.” 

She closed her eyes and a sinister smile slid across her lips “How he taunted me with describing how she screamed, how she begged, how she bled, and in return I made him scream more, beg more, bleed more. He prayed for death after a few days, I made him wait longer until I allowed him to die.” She opened her eyes, the smile still firmly plastered, and looked over to Happy “He was my first, I enjoyed every moment, every cut, every scream.” 

She looked around the room, having forgotten the others were even there, their faces in various forms of surprise, disgust, curiosity, and she turned her attention back to Chibs and Tig, the former disgusted, the latter intrigued. She shrugged “It can become quite addicting, the feeling you get from doing it is one I have yet to be able to accurately describe. It's a power trip and I am only human, flaws and all. Adrian found a use for my rage, a place for me to channel it. I used the money to take care of Eddie, donated the rest of it to trauma centers. Her nightmares took years to subside, her fear of men even longer, her only saving grace was the fact that I chose psychology to study. I helped her through every single moment she didn’t wanna face and yes, I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.” 

“Ye are nothin’ as ye portray yerself.” Chibs said softly, but the room was so quiet she could hear him easily. “I know, so what deal did you make with the devil?” 

“You know he said he would only do business with us, with you involved. We had to take a vote on something we can never change.” She held up a hand to silence Tig. “Let me spare you the long, drawn-out speech, I'm not interested in the toxicity that comes with wearing that reaper, and I never will be. I told you, I have never wanted to be a part of this life. Putting that kutte on puts you right in the sights for the Grim Reaper, marks you, tethers you to Death. I’ve been doing this for a decade and I’ve never had any problems, nothing serious, nothing like this, but I come back to this poison shithole that is Charming, and hell breaks loose,” she looked Chibs in the eyes “you can’t tell me this place isn’t cursed.” 

Chibs slammed his hands on the table, his beer shaking with the force. “Ye would rather have it tha other way then?” He asked eyeing her, gauging her reaction, but she never flinched. “His alternative was quite graphic.” He sneered out in disgust. 

She shrugged “His delusions of grandeur don't impress me either.” “You’ll agree to his condition?” Tig asked in disbelief and Emma laughed loudly “Hell no, but I won't be bound by your rules either.” “This is nae our faul’.” She shrugged again “I never said it was, but there is no other alternative. You hope to control me, he wishes to bed me, neither option is to my liking and I will not go willingly.” She stood from the chair and made her way to the door, but Chibs shouted at her before she opened it. 

“We are nae done, child.” He emphasized the last word and she stopped with her hand on the doorknob, turning back to him slowly. “Really? Are we gonna have to fight?” 

“Wha’ makes ye think I'll le’ ye do this?” 

She smiled that evil smile once more. “You don't have to ‘let me’ do shit. I don't obey orders, not unless I want to.” 

“You think his men won't kill you for what was an obvious betrayal?” 

“Guess I'll find out.” 

“This is nae you.” 

She snapped her head over to look at him “You don't know me then, my demons are darker than you know.” 

“Yer wrong.” 

She laughed again, the sound happy, musical, clear, not a hint of hesitation in it. “There are those words again and maybe, just maybe, you’re wrong Chibs.” He said nothing to her, the tension permeated the air. “I’m going home,” she said after a silent moment “I’m going to send Montez back here, after that I’m not really sure anymore.” 

“This isn’t over.” Tig called out to her. 

“I wouldn’t waste your time with that vote,” she looked over to Happy and he stared back at her silently “I don’t want this, I’m saying no.” She turned and grabbed the doorknob again, opening the door, this time no one stopped her and she turned around to look at them all again. “I am sorry for the man you’ve lost, truly, it was never my intention for him to die.” She walked out and climbed on her bike, ready to be done with this day, ready to be home, but knowing that Eddie was waiting and would no doubt demand an explanation, Emma wasn’t sure she was ready to tell her. She sighed and slipped her helmet on longing for the simpler days, and she drove off for home.

\-------

Montez was sitting on her couch watching tv when she made her way into her living room, he said nothing, but acknowledged her with a nod. “You can go, thank you for everything.” 

He stood and looked at her “You’re welcome, she’s in her room, I don’t know if she’s sleeping or not, but she did promise me she wouldn’t leave.” Emma nodded, thanking him again and he made it to the doorway before turning around “I didn’t know she was here, she showed up at my place and I didn’t have the time to make her leave before they showed up.” 

“I don’t blame you, Eddie will do as she wants and no one can stop her. Had I told her the truth and that it was dangerous she may have stayed away.” 

“Can I ask?” He inquired quizzically and she nodded “If you wish.” 

“Do you regret any part of it?” 

She thought for a moment before she answered him “I regret she was there, I regret not ending it sooner, I regret not killing him myself and keeping the club out of it.” 

“But that would mean you would die.” 

“At this point what am I living for? Goodnight Montez, you will be asked to vote. It is up to you, but I would rather deal with this in my own way.” He nodded and left, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and Eddie, in her room. 

Emma sighed deeply and made her way down the hall to Eddie’s bedroom door, she knocked softly and waited “I’m still in here Montez, don’t worry.” She heard her say from the other side of the closed door and opened it, poking her head around. “Would you like to talk?” Emma asked and Eddie clamoured to her quickly, throwing herself into Emma’s arms. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come home.” Eddie said softly. “Why would you think that?” “You told me to stay away and I didn’t listen.” Emma couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled up and sprang out of her. “Had you known the truth you would have stayed away. Once you know the truth, you may leave.” Eddie moved out of her arms and sat on the edge of her bed. “I don’t understand.” She said in confusion. 

“You don’t wonder why I was there?” 

“Montez said you were there to help.” 

“I wouldn’t call it helping, I led those men there, I knew what would happen.” 

“Because of them? Because they’re criminals.” 

Emma shook her head “None of it was their fault, it was my plan, because I am also a criminal, sometimes I’m worse.” She waited for the questions, but Eddie only looked at her in further confusion. “I am not innocent Eddie, there are things I’ve done that you can’t even begin to conceive. I wasn’t there by strange luck, I lured those men there. I chose to do what I did, and I’ll choose to protect my family, no matter what choice I have to make. That’s why I wanted you to leave, that’s why I couldn’t have you stay.” 

“You’re not like that man.” Eddie defended understanding her meaning and Emma shrugged “I am in my own way.” 

Realization dawned on Eddie and her eyes widened. “You hurt people.” She said it so matter of fact that Emma almost misunderstood it as a question, but she nodded in agreement regardless. “Did you hurt those men?” 

“Just one, the one who took you. I am also the reason your ex is gone. I wasn’t kidding when I said he can’t hurt you anymore and I don’t regret that. I don’t regret the things I’ve done, I regret that I couldn’t tell you and I regret that you know, but I don’t regret doing them. I was born in this town, raised around this club, grew up around this life, I know no other way.” She admitted easily, her body releasing tension she hadn’t realized she was holding in.

“But this isn’t you.” Eddie argued any point she could.

“This isn’t who I was then, when I left Charming I tried to be different and to my credit I hadn’t had to change much. Some minor rules broken, stupid teenage antics, shit like that, was all normal, but I knew that there was something much darker in me and through things that happened here I was so close to breaking that I left and went to England. That’s how I met Shriek, that’s how I got myself involved in yet another part of the Sons life, but this family hadn’t watched me grow up, this family made me earn my respect the hard way and it almost got the better of me there, so I left, decided to go to college, to be different, and I did for a while. I met you, you exude happiness and light and you are so pure that I needed you to keep me sane, to stop that darkness in me from getting out more than it had, but the moment I saw what happened to you then, it snapped and I couldn’t stop it. To be honest I didn’t want to.”

“Emma…” Eddie said, but trailed off as Emma interrupted her.

“I can’t be normal, I don’t know how and what I am, how I am, who I am, the way I am. None of this is your fault, I need you to know that. I picked psychology because I wanted to understand myself, but it ended up saving you and to me that’s a good thing. You are worth saving, I will never hesitate to be there for you.”

“What happened to the men who took me before?” Eddie asked knowing she needed time to process everything, shock didn’t seem to affect her as much anymore, but she knew she was used to it anyway from the years of abuse she endured before this move to Charming.

“Do you want an honest answer or a vague answer?” Emma asked with all seriousness, letting Eddie handle this information in her own way.

“Honesty.”

“I killed them, each of them, I hunted them down in my freetime and made sure they could never hurt you, or the rest of my family again. After that I sent you away and I joined up with Adrian and I set the plan in motion that didn’t include you, but you got mixed up in it.” 

Eddie looked away as they sat in silence and Emma stood off the bed. “I won’t be staying here tonight, I want to give you time to think, but if you don’t want to be alone then I suggest calling Montez and asking him to be here. If you choose not to stay and I can’t blame you if you don’t, I only ask one thing, don’t speak of this, but that’s to protect you.” She left Eddie’s room and went into her own to pack a backpack full of essentials for a few nights and she grabbed her toothbrush out of her bathroom.

\------- 

Emma didn’t bother saying anything else to Eddie before she left and locked up behind her, mounting her bike she took off and rode on with no particular destination in mind. She pulled over into a motel parking lot and got a room, tossing her bag on the chair as she locked the door behind her and flopped down on the bed. She pulled her phone out of her inner jacket pocket, noticing she had a few texts and a missed call. The call was from Happy, one of the texts was from Montez, the other was also from Happy. She clicked on that one “ _Where are you?_ ” She could even read the annoyance in his words. 

She was debating texting him back when he called again and she slid her finger across the screen. “Hello?” 

“ _Where are you?_ ” His deep voice came through clearly and she involuntarily shivered at the sound. “Currently I’m sitting in a motel room. Why?” 

“ _Can you explain why Eddie just showed up here?_ ” 

“No, I can’t. You’d have to ask her that.” 

“ _Don’t get cute, little girl._ ” He said gruffly and she could tell he was angry. 

“What am I supposed to say?” 

“ _Where are you?_ ” He growled out again and she could almost envision the face he was making. With a sigh, she told him the address of where she was and the room number and then he hung up on her. 

She tossed her phone on the bed and jumped into the shower to relax the tense muscles in her shoulders. She was stepping out when she heard pounding on her door so she wrapped a towel around her hair and body and peeked out the window to see who it was, she was surprised to see Happy outside and she opened the door slowly. “I wasn’t expecting you.” He pushed past her and stepped into the room and she closed the door behind him. 

“Please, come in.” She said sarcastically and he pushed her up against the door. “The hell is wrong with you?” He barked out at her as he held her in place.

“Do you want alphabetically or chronologically?” She questioned.

He slammed his free hand on the door beside her head, but she didn’t flinch. “Don’t get cute.” 

She reached up and pulled the towel off her head, her long purple hair falling in every direction, not a trace of fear in her. “What did I do now?” She asked tossing the towel onto the chair she threw her bag on. 

“Do I need to remind you?” 

“I’m not sorry for anything I said. I won’t fall in line with their plans.” 

“So you’ll let him own you.” 

“No one owns me!” She snapped at him, struggling against his hold. “Let me go.” 

He looked her over, the usual scowl on his face deeper, the anger darker than she had ever seen and took a few steps back allowing her to move away from him. 

“Why are you here?” She asked grabbing a brush and brushing her hair. 

“Eddie showed up at the clubhouse, said you left.” 

“I told her I wasn't staying there. I wanted to give her space, she was five seconds away from watching me murder a man.” She set the brush down and looked over at him “That doesn't explain why you're here.” 

He stepped closer to her, grabbing the top of her towel and looking deep into her eyes. “Why do you think?” 

She chuckled at him “You have a one-track mind.” 

“I keep my promises.” 

She looked him over and watched him use his free hand to brush a few stray hairs back behind her ear. He could read the hesitation in her eyes, a hesitation that was only there when they were around the others and he let go, but she placed her hand on his chest, looking up into his always serious brown eyes, the lines around them framed them perfectly, made them stand out. “Stay.” She said making up her mind, walking over to the bed, standing at the foot of it. 

He stayed where he was and watched her grab the towel and tug on it, letting it fall to the floor at her feet, leaving her naked in front of him and she crooked her finger at him, calling him over. He shrugged out of his kutte and placed it on the chair, kicking off his boots and socks before grabbing her and pulling her close, his lips crashing against hers, his tongue demanding entrance. 

“Where do you want me?” She asked softly after they broke away from each other and he pointed to the floor “On your knees.” 

She felt a heat spread through her at his tone and she knew she wanted him, wouldn’t say no, and she dropped to her knees and looked up at him, reaching forward, a question in her eyes and he nodded his permission.

Slowly, she undid his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it through the loops, letting it drop to the floor behind her as she set to work on the button and zipper. His cock was already hard, straining against the cotton of the boxer shorts underneath his pants, and he groaned as she traced the outline of him against the material.

“Mmmm.” She whispered, looking up at him as she pressed her mouth to his cock through his boxers, giving it a damp kiss as he moaned low in his throat and she smiled to herself as her hands moved to remove his pants and underwear, dragging them down his legs. His cock stood fully erect, jutting proudly from his body. She leaned forward, sliding her hand around him, pumping him gently. She flicked her tongue out to tease his slit for a second before she took him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks around him.

The throaty growl Happy let loose only spurred her on, and she used her tongue to lick a stripe up the underside of him before she sank down further onto him. One of his hands moved to thread through her hair, and she moaned around him as he tugged.

She closed her eyes trying to somehow communicate that she wanted him to fuck her mouth, to take what he wanted. Moaning again around his cock, she bobbed harder, bringing one hand up to cover his, pressing down on his hand with hers.

“You want something?” He asked, giving a little thrust of his hips. She almost choked, and Happy grinned as she nodded. “Want me to fuck that perfect mouth of yours?” She nodded again, unbearably hot and wet as he put his other hand on her head, his fingers interlacing, holding her head still as his hips thrusted.

He didn’t speak, keeping his eyes on hers as he pushed his cock into her mouth hard, and she choked briefly before he pulled away. The rush that went through her was indescribable, and Happy repeated the action, his cock hitting the back of her throat and pushing further in as he picked up a rhythm. Her eyes watered, her airway was blocked and she dragged air in through her nose as saliva and precum leaked from the edges of her mouth.

Abruptly Happy pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath on the floor at his knees, her entire body humming with need. His hands slipped under her arms, hauling her up and throwing her on the bed. “I need to hear you say it.” Happy snarled, spreading her thighs and climbing between them. “Yes.” She said breathlessly 

“Gonna fuck you real good.” He promised, fisting his saliva slick cock in his hand. He ran his fingers down her thighs, until they were at her entrance, teasing her softly. “Fuck, already wet for me?”

“Always.” She breathed out. His fingers left her, replaced with the tip of his cock. “Fuck me real good, Happy.” Her words ended on a whimper, cut off as he slammed into her with one single brutal thrust. Her walls stretching to accommodate him again. It hurt, but she relished the pain, needed it.

Happy’s hand ran up her chest, up to her throat. “You want it rough, little girl?”

“Y-yes!” She screamed, feeling his fingers tightening around it, applying the right amount of pressure and she knew it was because of his job, not his sexual experience that he knew just how to do that right. It only served to make her even more wet, if that was possible, and her hands gripped tightly to the sheets around her as he pounded into her mercilessly. “Please, harder!” She gasped out.

He didn’t relent as he made her pant and cry out for him, feeling him slam into her depths with every stroke. She needed that primal, feral connection that she had with Happy, the way he’d make her body burn with each expert stroke, he knew exactly what to do to make her beg.

She was cumming hard for him before she knew it, her walls clenching around his cock, drawing a growl from him as he gave a few more hard thrusts, releasing into her willing body, the wet smack of his dying movements echoing throughout the room.


	28. Ed Sheeran Wouldn't Treat Me Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes  
> Smut Warning  
> Language  
> Mentions of Torture
> 
> ~So good news I'm updating again, that's always fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has given me a lot of problems, I've rewrote it several times, but overall I'm pleased. Life has been crazy and hectic and so I'm rolling with it. Let me know what you think (kudos and comments) and as always enjoy!

“Do you really believe that?” He asked laying next to her on the bed. 

“Believe what?” She asked rolling over to look at him. 

“That the kutte marks us for death?” 

“Am I wrong?” She questioned “A lot of your brothers are dead and buried.” 

He was silent as he contemplated her answer. “Do you think I am?” He asked 

“I think if the Grim Reaper should ever fear to reap one person, it would be you. You don't fear death though.” 

“After everything we have been through, things change.” He said. 

“All too often, but that's not new. You don't fear change, you fear going through with the change, all of you do. That's why the Sons can never leave the life of crime, it's far too ingrained in who you are.” 

“and why you can't stop being what you are.” He said it accusingly, but she knew he didn't mean it that way. 

“Yes, but you can understand why.” 

He opened his mouth to answer her when he heard his phone ring and she smirked at him, hopping off the bed to grab it. He looked at the screen before holding up a finger to shush Emma. 

“Boss?” Happy said as soon as he answered the call. 

“ _Have ye found her?_ ” 

“I did.” There was a silence and Emma knew Chibs hadn’t hung up yet. 

“ _Do nae be leaving me in suspense, is she ok?_ ” 

“She’s fine.” 

“ _Ye volunteered ta find her, ye know. Said ye could do it._ ” 

“I did find her.” 

“ _Hap-_ ” She could hear how done he was with Happy’s usual stoic personality and his short, curt answers. 

“She isn’t leaving, just giving Eddie time to think.” 

“ _Fine, but do nae be lettin’ her do anythin’ stupid._ ” 

Happy set his phone on the nightstand and she raised a brow in question. “What?” He asked looking down at her. “I can’t do anything stupid?” “Guess not.” “But I already did you.” She teased “That was pretty stupid.” She laughed out loud at him. “Sometimes I can't believe you're this feared killer.” 

He rolled on top of her, pulling her hands above her head, pinning them there. His eyes were feral, his touch rough. “You don't fear me?” She moaned at his tone and could feel his erection growing against her. “It gets you off, doesn't it? The fear? The control?” “Yes.” He unhesitatingly admitted to her, moving his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth, her body arching into his ministrations. “I must admit I don't fear you.” She said when he began kissing her neck, nipping as he went. “That does it for me too.” He said while trailing his free hand down her body, sliding it between her wet folds. 

“You’re a total fucking mystery.” She gasped, balling her hand into fists, nails digging into her palms.

“My first kill was my uncle.” He revealed, rubbing her clit, releasing her hands, her cries of pleasure making him harden even more. 

“What?” She questioned suppressing a groan. 

“You told me yours, I want to tell you mine.” He said and she gasped as he continued his assault. “We lived with my aunt when I was young.” He continued.

“Why did you do it?” She gasped when he crooked his fingers inside her.

“He liked to beat her, then me when I fought back for her. I killed him….slowly.” 

“Did you enjoy it?” Emma panted out. 

He spread her legs and climbed between them, entering her slowly and she moaned his name. “I did,” He groaned harshly, enjoying the feel of her around him, of her wet and wanting, of it being him she wanted “much more than I should’ve.” 

“Keep going.” She moaned arching against him, her hands clinging to his back, her nails digging deep. He groaned enjoying the pain, thrusting harder.

“I wish I had the same skill back then that I have now.” He grunted slowly pulling out and then slamming back into her, making her scream. 

She pushed against him, letting him know she wanted on top and he flipped over, taking her with him and entering her again. She rode him slowly and he groaned roughly. “Why?” She asked softly, putting her hands on his chest and moving in a slow, torturous rhythm that he couldn’t get enough of. 

“Because he made her suffer, I wanted him too also.” He answered placing his hands on her hips and guiding her body. 

“Is he one of your tattoos?” She asked hurriedly, throwing her head back as she moaned.

He growled, “Fuck - girl - no.” He answered gripping her tightly, not giving a damn if he left a mark on her. 

“How did you do it?” She panted, the coil in her belly so tight she barely got the words out.

“I got up close and personal,” He grunted, pumping into her “and then I stabbed him, a lot.” 

“Happy, fuck, I’m so close.” She moaned out.

“I was covered in his blood, but I didn't care. I kept stabbing. He squealed like a pig each time.” 

Her nails dug into him as he felt her involuntarily clench against him.

He nodded as she kept bouncing on him, their sweat slickened bodies slapping against each other, the sounds feeding his frenzy, her moans of his name, bringing him closer and closer. “Yes, let go. You're fucking perfect," he grunted, looking down to see his cock disappearing into her pussy with every stroke of her hips "taking my cock so well. You like me filling you up?"

She mewled in pleasure, nodding at him, and Happy pulled his hand from her right thigh, using his thumb to press into her, just above where his cock thrust into her. He dragged it up, finding her clit with ease, spreading her slick across it and using the pad of his thumb to massage it. "Happy -" Emma’s words were cut off by her approaching orgasm, the combination of her movements and his touch on her clit bringing it flooding out. Happy kept working at her, thrusting up as her rhythm became disjointed, and she screamed out her climax.

Her legs turned to jelly on top of him, and he pulled his fingers from her, holding on as she let him take over, his cock thrusting up into her harder with each stroke, only fueling her orgasm's continuation. Emma’s walls fluttered around him, and Happy groaned loudly as she clung to his shoulders, his powerful drives into her body rendering her unable to do much but gasp and cry out for him.

"You're so fucking good, so warm and wet for me." Happy's words made her groan in response, and she pulled her head back to kiss him. He gave a sharp thrust, and she yelped, making him grin as his hands covered her ass, kneading at her cheeks. "I'm gonna fill you up. Do you want that?"

"Y-yes," she panted, trying to move her hips to reciprocate his movements, his voice giving her just as much pleasure as his body, his words fueling the fire in her belly. Happy was fine with doing all the work, his hands holding her down by her ass, while his hips drove his cock into her, hard, fast, rough, just how he liked it. She licked his neck, smiling at the pleased noise he made, but when she gave the skin a nip, the pleased noise became a growl and he fucked into her harder.

"Keep fucking doing that." he encouraged, tugging on her hair, holding her in place and she grinned, finding one spot on his collarbone, just below the line of his neck, knowing he’d be able to hide it and sucked hard, leaving a dark mark on him. “Bitch.” Happy groaned loudly as his cock swelled inside her. 

She squeaked as he rammed into her, hitting her g-spot head on and her orgasm pooled in her belly, snapping violently as she shattered around him. He grunted as he thrust and felt the coil at his spine snap, his hips jutting as he came inside her. 

Rolling off of her he pulled her close to him and covered them both with the blanket. “You’re not leaving?” She asked placing a hand on his chest, tossing a leg over his. He shook his head and she looked up at him, propping up on her arm. “You want me to leave?” He asked and she shook her head. “Why tell me about your uncle?” “Because I trust you.” “You don’t trust the others?” “They don’t need to know about that.” She laid her head on his arm “Then why tell me?” He sighed “Sometimes you talk too much.” “One of us has too.” “I told you because I trust you.” She rolled her eyes knowing he couldn’t see her, exasperated with him. “Does either your aunt or mom know what happened to him?” “Nope, they think he left.” 

She was silent as she contemplated the implications of this confession. She knew he was loyal to the club, did as he was told, killed who he was told to kill, but to know he killed long before the club, and for his family, told her more about his character than she had known before. “How old were you when you killed him, Hap?” She could feel him shrug, but she didn’t look at him. “Maybe 13, it was a long time ago.” “You were a child.” She said it out loud but didn’t say it to him. “You were tortured as a teen, by your own brother. You know the pain of what I endured.” She nodded in agreement, but she still didn’t look up at him. She knew not to, knew he would become a mute again if she did, he didn’t like to be vulnerable. They laid in a comfortable silence until she felt his breathing even out and his hold on her body loosened.

He woke up to find her perched in the chair looking at her phone and she looked up at him “Good morning, Chibs sent you a text. I didn’t read it.” 

“Who are you talking to?” He questioned groggily.

She smiled a huge smile. “Eddie, she wants me home.” 

He nodded “Good.” 

Her face fell “Should I be glad that just by knowing me she’s in danger?” 

“We will protect her.” 

“Yeah, we’ve done a great job so far. Poor girl will need constant supervision, constant therapy.” 

Happy stood out of bed and pulled his boxers on. “Is that my shirt?” He asked looking her over. 

She nodded and he slipped his arms around her picking her up. “I’m gonna need that back.” “I planned on it, just needed something to slip on real quick.” He tossed her on the bed and climbed between her legs, but she pushed at his chest. “Chibs sent you a text, you should read it.” 

He climbed off and grabbed his phone, hissing after reading it. “He’s pissed.” 

“What did you do?” 

He looked at her sheepishly “I was supposed to go back last night.” 

She laughed at him “You’re in trouble.” 

“I’m gonna need my shirt, to cover this.” He said pointing at the mark she left on his neck. 

“You did tell me to do it.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully and she scoot back on the bed. “Don’t you dare, I’ll scream.” “After last night little girl, no one will come to help.” She slid off his shirt and handed it to him, standing naked in front of him. “Take it before you get distracted.” He grabbed it and she pulled her clothes on. After she was dressed her wrapped his arms around her and kissed down her neck. “We need to get going, Chibs will want you there.” “Fine.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

\-----

They pulled up to the clubhouse after accompanying him to his house for a shower, which promptly turned into more sex and she stretched her sore muscles after climbing off her bike. Happy motioned her toward the clubhouse, but she shook her head, motioning to the office and he nodded understanding what she was meaning. 

He made his way to the clubhouse while she made her way to the office, knocking and Eddie turned to face her. “Hello.” Emma said leaning in the doorway. 

“Hey.” 

“How are you?” 

“I don’t think it’s hit me yet, or I’m just used to it and I don’t know which is scarier.” 

Emma chuckled “You have time to think?” 

Eddie nodded “I’m not leaving, that much I know, but I’m still processing it all. As you have been telling me for years compartmentalize, then decide.” 

“That’s fair.” 

“Chibs has already been over here making sure I’m ok. He’s looking for you by the way.” 

“I know, I wanted to check on you first.” 

“Well, so far I’m ok. I’ll let you know if that changes.” 

Emma pointed over at the clubhouse with her thumb “I gotta go figure out what Chibs wants.” 

Eddie nodded “Emma, are you gonna be working for them now?” 

She shrugged “I don’t want to put things on you that you don’t want to hear, but I’ll always do what I need to for my family.” 

“Emma,” Eddie said after Emma had turned to leave and she turned around again to see what Eddie wanted “just let me know if I need to, ok?” 

Emma looked at her sympathetically “Ed, I can promise that, but I can’t promise I will always be around, however, I’m never more than a phone call away alright?” She held up a hand to stop Eddie from speaking “What I mean is I may have to travel and I may be away for a bit here and there, but here with them, I know you’re safe now and I know they’ll watch out for you.” Eddie was silent, but she nodded, agreeing with her words. “This is also your family now Eddie, like them or not.” Emma said teasingly and Eddie laughed. 

Emma looked around suddenly “Where’s Chucky?” 

Eddie shrugged “I haven’t seen him all day.” 

Emma sighed “I’ll ask Chibs.” 

\-----

She made her way over to the clubhouse and made her way over to Chibs “Where’s Chucky?” 

“Good Mornin’ ta ye too.” 

“Fine, good morning, where’s Chucky?” 

He chuckled at her “I was asked if I was willin’ ta loan him.” 

“To whom did you ‘loan’ my employee?” She asked crossing her arms.

“Alvarez.” 

“Are you fucking with me?” 

“I am nae.” 

She held it together remarkably well, knowing this wasn't the fight she wanted to have and this wasn’t the move she wanted to make. “Why are you loaning my employees out without even asking?” 

“Cause I cannae find ye ta ask.” 

“Fine, Eddie can handle it.” 

Chibs nodded “I do nae doub’ tha girl cannae. Ye gonna make sure she’s ok?” 

“She is ok, but of course I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Hopefully things can calm down now.” He mused out loud. 

“He isn’t stupid enough to go back on his word, but you’ve got your watchdog to handle things if he should and you got me.” 

“Ye are nae workin’ anymore. Ye will handle tha go between for us, bu’ after tha’ we go’ tha res’.”

“I don't recall that being part of the arrangement.” 

“Then ye missed tha par’ where I said he was nae ta call ye abou’ a job anymore.” 

“Hmmm.” She said, her mood instantly souring. “Well if that's all you need from me I'm gonna go check on Eddie.” 

“Aye, tha's fine.” 

She walked out of the clubhouse and made her way back to the office.


	29. I Should've Stayed In Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes  
> Language  
> WARNING: Racial Terms :WARNING
> 
> ~I'm back to updating as I've been in quite the slump lately with zero inspiration and all the motivation in the world lol so thankfully I have a few chapters that are already written and I'll be posting them for the enjoyment of your eyes. Thank you all so much for reading this and commenting, kudos, etc, it means the world to me that you are enjoying it. I look forward to writing it and reading your comments so as always ENJOY!

It had been a few weeks since things had quieted down and Emma settled into her job as the mediator between the Sons and Adrian nicely, she was still pissed Chibs was benching her from working, but she didn’t argue with it, given the fact that there wasn’t much going on. She pulled up to the clubhouse and walked inside, bypassing the office entirely. 

She walked in searching for Chibs. “Hey,” she said standing in the doorway of his office. 

“Wha’s up?” 

“Need to talk to you about something.” 

“Oh Lord.” He said softly and she chuckled “Not that kind of talk smartass.” 

He pointed at the chair next to him “Have a sea’, Wha’ can I do fer ye?” 

“I need a distraction in my life.” 

He looked at her with uncertainty. “I’m nae lettin’ ye work.” 

She stayed calm, knowing that was where his mind would've gone. “Can I finish before you condemn?” 

“Go on.” 

“I want to use my degree, it’s just sitting around going to waste. So I was thinking of opening a practice in Oakland.” 

“Ta do tha’ ye would need Alvarez’s permission.” 

She nodded “I am aware, that is the purpose of this conversation. I was wondering if you could give me his number so I can call him and see if he’ll meet with me.” 

He pulled out his phone and wrote down his number, handing her the paper. 

“Wow, I thought this would be harder.” 

“Why would I care tha’ yer lookin’ ta ge’ ou’ of this life?” 

“Thank you.” She said standing and giving him a hug. 

She walked out of the office and made her way out of the clubhouse, running into Happy, literally, after she opened the door. 

“In a hurry?” He asked grabbing her shoulders and catching her before she fell. “Yeah,” she said with a soft chuckle “sorry.” “Not a problem.” 

He followed her instead of going in the clubhouse “Where are you going?” 

“I gotta talk to Alvarez about some stuff, I’ve already talked to Adrian about Alvarez and he’s agreed to not have him killed.” 

“That’s good, but not our problem if they fight.” 

“He’s your ally, so it kind of is.” 

“What are you going to Taco Town for?” He asked smugly and she blinked a few times while her brain processed this information and he stared blankly at her. “Ok well,” she pat him on the chest “you’re gonna have to ease up on the racial terms in front of me.” 

“Why?” 

“Well for starters Eddie’s Asian, Montez is Mexican, and another is it drives me crazy. I don't see skin colour.” He continued to stare at her as though there was nothing wrong. “Ok fine, well then let me point out the glaringly obvious one,” she said getting irritated “you ain't exactly white.” She didn’t let him say anything else and just walked away. 

She rode off leaving him standing alone as she made her way to Oakland. She pulled over and sent Alvarez a message explaining who she was and asking him to meet. He sent a reply not long after and she rode off to the address he specified. 

\-----

She parked her bike and took her helmet off placing it on her seat and shook her long purple hair out, pushing it out of her face with a grunt. She was approached by a man in a Mayan vest and she flicked her eyes up to his. 

“Can I help you?” He asked looking her over, but for once it wasn’t in a lecherous way. 

“Marcus Alvarez is expecting me, I’m Emma.” She was polite and sweet as she spoke to the man.

The man nodded “Yes, follow me.” 

She followed behind him to find Alvarez sitting at some furniture he had outside the house and he motioned for her to sit. After she did he motioned the man away and left her alone with him.

“No bodyguards?” She asked and he looked to her curiously “Do I need some?” 

“Don’t you always?” 

“What can I do for you Sobrina?” She chuckled at his use of niece. “I’ve come to discuss business?” 

“What business do we have to discuss?” He asked curiously.

“I want to open a business in your town.” She said. 

“What business is that? Something for the Sons?” 

She shook her head “Something for me, a medical practice.” 

“You’re a doctor?” He asked looking at her in confusion. 

“Not in the way you’re thinking, but I am a doctor. Psychologist.” She explained further.

“You’re shitting me?” He asked incredulously.

“No, not at all, but I can understand your surprise.” 

“No, I’m not surprised. I am surprised you’re a psychologist, but you seem very intelligent. Although there seems to be more to you.”

“Thank you.”

“So why do you need me? This sounds like a legit business.” 

“Yes, but I want to open it in Oakland and that's your territory. Charming is too small to find the clientele, but Oakland is much larger and I can imagine there are many here who would seek out my services.” 

“You honestly came here to ask permission?” 

She nodded “Yep.” 

His face showed the confusion he was feeling, but he nodded nonetheless. “You have it.” 

She smirked “Good, ” she crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap “what will this cost me?” 

He looked her over “Nothing.” 

This time it was her turn to look confused. “That seems too easy.” 

“You came here to ask permission, I gotta say I’m surprised, cause I couldn’t have stopped you from opening a legal business in my town, so yeah it will cost you nothing.” 

“I don't walk into a man's house and raid his fridge without permission.” 

“This man is giving you permission.”

She looked him over carefully. “People don’t typically give something for nothing and certainly not in our world.” 

“You don’t know about my world, Sobrina.” 

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t,” she looked past him, her eyes unfocusing “sometimes I wish I could go back to being a teenager, running around with your son and my other friends.” 

“You knew my son?” He asked and her attention snapped back to him. “Yeah, we hung out back in the day, before he started prospecting for the club.” 

“And after?” 

“We hung out on occasion, but he was busy a lot and I had my own thing going on.” 

“Did you two ever?” Alvarez asked raising a brow and Emma chuckled again. “I liked your son, he was my best friend. Esai was strange but I needed that in my life at the time.” 

“You’re not answering my question.” 

She rolled her eyes and sighed “Yes, once, we kinda tiptoed around each other for a while, so one night at a party we said fuck it, let’s see what happens.” 

“What happened?” 

“Nothing, we had a moment, it passed. He wanted to focus on making you proud and I wanted to get the fuck out of that poison town.” 

“And here you are.” 

There was a silence before they both laughed. 

“Why did he never bring you around for me to meet?” 

“I'm a white girl who has ties to the Sons of Anarchy, why would he have?” 

“That's fair, but your colour is not a concern for me.” 

“Can I ask you something personal Alvarez?” 

He nodded “You may.” 

“Did he make you proud?” 

Alvarez looked beyond her, his eyes misting over for the briefest of moments before he looked back at her, clear-eyed as he had been before. “Yes, very much so.” 

“How did it happen?” She wondered and he sighed “It was the price of business, Sobrina. He fucked up and his life was the price that was had to be paid, but it ended the war.” 

“I'm sorry.” 

“I watched him die, I held him in my arms as he died.” 

“I'm so sorry, no father should ever have to see that. ” She said sympathetically.

“Yes, thank you. Like I said, Sobrina, it was the price of his mistake, the price of our world.” 

“He was a good kid, I have no doubt he became a great man.” She said as her phone rang, she looked at it. “It's Chibs, I should answer this.” He nodded and she slid her finger across the screen. “Chibs?” “Ye alrigh’?” He asked and she nodded out of habit “Yes, I'm fine, we were just having a conversation. I'll be back soon.” “Alright Lass, I was startin’ ta ge’ worried.” She hung up and looked at Alvarez “Looks like I gotta beat curfew.” 

He smiled at her, already fond of her “I don't often say this, but come back anytime.” 

“I appreciate the offer.” 

He walked her to her bike and looked at her curiously. “You ride?” “I do, nothing makes me happier.” “You fit in a little too well in our world.” “More than you realize.” She grabbed her helmet and threw her leg over her bike and he nodded her off as she left.

\-----

She pulled up to the clubhouse and made her way over to find Chibs. He walked out of the back room and he smiled as he saw her. “Wha’ did Alvarez say?” 

“He agreed to me running a business out there.” 

“Tha’s good. It will do ye good.” 

She nodded “I’m gonna run home and shower before tonight's party.” 

Chibs nodded kissing her forehead “Tha’s fine.” 

She made her way outside to find Happy leaning against her bike. “It’s almost like you knew I was coming out here.” She said with a smile looking up at him. 

“I'm learning.” He said with a smug look and she placed her hand on his chest “You're already quite the master.”

“I prefer to be called Sir.” 

She moved her hand and chuckled “Don't I know it.” 

“You going home?” He asked and she nodded “To shower, then I’ll be back here for the party,” she said moving him out of the way of her bike and climbing on it “unless you want me to shower at your place?” 

He gave her this look that made her tingle all over “You want me?” He asked.

“Always.” She admitted freely. 

“How did your meeting with Alvarez go?” He asked changing the subject.

“He gave me permission to run my business in his town.” She said.

“That’s good.” He said placing his hand over hers on her handlebar. “I’m sorry about the racial slur thing.” 

“Thank you.” She said and he looked at the clubhouse, but she got his attention again “Happy, I need to go get showered and stuff.” 

He let go of her hand and handed her the helmet from behind her. “See you later.” 

She nodded since her helmet was covering her face and he moved out of her way, watching her take off. 

\-----

She pulled up to her house and made her way inside to her bedroom, taking her time picking out an outfit. She heard a knock at her door and Eddie opened it a moment later “Thought that was you.” 

“Yeah, sorry. Just getting ready to shower. You coming to the party tonight?” 

Eddie shook her head “Tired, just gonna stay at home, watch some Netflix.” 

“You want someone to be here with you?” 

Eddie chuckled “Nah, I think I can handle being alone. Besides, there’s no fear anymore right?” Emma nodded and Eddie came further in, picking up a short, flowy black skirt and a pair of strappy black heels. “You can use my car if you’d prefer.” She said holding up the items. 

“A skirt? Really? Around these guys?” Emma joked making Eddie laugh. “You wore skirts more when we lived out east, I haven’t seen you in one in a while and they've never seen you in one.” “Again, around these guys?” Emma asked jokingly.

“You know damn well no one's gonna try anything. Chibs would have their ass and Tig and Happy would gladly do the carving.” 

This time Emma laughed “Fine, pick me out a cute top and my jewelry, I’m gonna go shower.” 

When she got out of the shower she made her way back over to her room and Eddie was placing some jewelry pieces out of the vanity top. “You done?” 

“You’re not wearing them all, just brought out some ideas.” 

“Where’s my Nefi?” Emma asked looking around for her gold Nefertiti bust pendant and chain that carried the large silver ring she always wore, Happy’s ring, though no one else knew that except them. 

Eddie held it up “I don’t understand this necklace.” 

“It was my mother’s necklace, she loved Egyptian history, a love we share.” 

“I knew that I meant the ring.” 

“It’s a memento.” 

“Vague, cryptic, my god, you’re nearly Happy.” Emma laughed at her remark and looked around for clothes. “I set out delicates too.” 

“Eddie jeez, it’s a normal party.” 

“Hush, I don’t get to dress you up often, let me have my fun.” 

Emma held up her hands and got dressed, sliding into the short skirt and pulling the thick strapped, deep v-necked kelly green top over her head. 

Eddie fluffed out her long purple hair and pushed it back, putting makeup on her quickly, but expertly. Afterwards, Emma slipped on the heels and Eddie did her hair into a curly style that framed Emma’s face well. 

Emma caught her reflection in her full-length mirror “Jesus, I barely recognize myself.” 

“You look great.” 

They made their way out to the living room and Eddie handed her the car keys. “Don’t wreck it.” She joked and picked up her phone. “What are you doing?” Emma asked. “Ordering pizza, and then I’m gonna Netflix.” Emma pointed to the top drawer of an end table in the living room “There’s a gun in there for home defence, just in case.” She added just to let Eddie know and she nodded. “Alright, I’m heading out.” She locked the door behind her and climbed into Eddie’s car making her way to the clubhouse.


	30. The Void Screams Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes  
> Smut Warning  
> Language
> 
> ~Here we are yet again (2 in one day yay) and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comment and Kudos are my life blood lol ENJOY!

Emma pulled up to the clubhouse and parked in Eddie’s spot, feeling a bit self-conscious now that she was actually here. She looked around and saw people gathered all over and saw a few of the guys hanging around outside talking to some of Lyla’s girls. Taking a deep breath and stepping out she locked the car and held her head up high, faking the confidence she needed to walk into the clubhouse. 

She was close to the clubhouse when she began to notice the guys staring, mouths agape and she heard a voice say “Holy fuck,” Montez made his way over to her and stared “damn girl.” “Thank you, please stop.” She chuckled and he opened his kutte pulling it around her “I will hide you from everyone.” He teased and she laughed at him “Are you my bodyguard for the night?” He chuckled and let her go opening the door for her. 

She walked in with Montez behind her and saw Chibs, Tig and Shriek were at the bar drinking as she made her way over, ignoring the eyes that stared and the words that followed. “Oh my god, Tiny, woo.” Shriek said looking her over appreciatively. 

“Stop.” She said immediately, grabbing the beer Montez offered her. 

“Hey, I’m just giving you a compliment.” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Thank you.” She took a seat next to Chibs and crossed her leg over the other, making sure nothing was showing. 

“Even I gotta say that you look beautiful,” Tig said with a wink. 

“Why ye dressed up?” Chibs asked. 

“Eddie uses me as her life-sized doll from time to time, tonight happened to be one of those times.” Emma said with a shrug.

“Ye look grea’.” 

Montez hadn’t moved from her side yet and she looked over at him “Can I help you?” “OH, yeah I forgot to ask, does Eddie need company?” “She said no, but feel free to call her.” He nodded and walked off and Emma looked at him in confusion “Is there something going on between those two?” Everyone shrugged “Not even sure.” Tig said and she nodded, changing the subject. 

After the initial shock wore off everyone started dispersing, leaving her alone and she was left at the bar with Shriek who handed her another beer “I’ve never seen you like this Tiny,” he said looking her over again “It’s nice, you really look great.” 

She smiled “Thanks, I’m a bit uncomfortable with the attention.” 

“Sorry, I’ll stop. Did you ride here in that?” 

She laughed “No, Eddie let me use her car. I couldn’t have ridden in this skirt.” 

He nodded and they heard the clubhouse door open and Happy made his way inside. He scanned the room quietly, his eyes skimmed over Emma quickly before his head snapped back to her and he looked her over, his face a mask of stone, betraying no emotion until he saw Shriek’s hand pat her leg and his jaw clenched, snapping his toothpick. He made his way over and grabbed a beer, eyeing her and she smiled up at him “Hey Killer.” Shriek nodded at him “Mate.” Happy nodded and leaned against the bar by Emma, looking around the room and she talked to Shriek until he got distracted by one of Lyla’s girls as they made their way to the floor to dance. 

Happy stole his chair next to her, sliding a fresh toothpick into his mouth. “What are you wearing?” He demanded nearly as soon as he sat down. 

She stood up to grab another beer and spun around before sitting back down. “A skirt, Eddie said I looked cute.” 

“Where is she?” He asked looking around. 

“Home, I drove her car.” 

He looked at her with a feral desire and she pressed her thighs together, shifting in her seat. “Cute ain’t the word I would use.” He said with a growl. 

She felt herself dampen and he hadn’t even touched her, but his eyes never left hers. She searched around the room seeing Chibs and Tig distracted in the corner and grabbed his hand, discreetly sliding it up her leg, beneath the skirt and he groaned. She leaned close to him “I’m already soaking wet.” She said it loud enough for only him to hear and he gripped her thigh. 

He moved his hand and stood up, putting his hand on her shoulder and leaning close to her ear “Little girl, you don’t want to do this here.” He rasped making her shiver and grabbed a beer, making his rounds and she smirked at his retreating form.

She walked over to the pool table and challenged Miller to a game and he accepted, the blonde on his arm cheering him on. She kept herself covered as she played, but every once in awhile she looked Happy’s way and saw him watching her, his eyes fierce, his posture rigid, and she knew he was fighting the urge to grab her. She beat Miller, but not by much and he applauded her before grabbing the blonde again and tossing his arm over her. Emma blew him a kiss and made her way over to the bar for another drink, fanning herself since it was so hot in the clubhouse. 

She fiddled with the ring on her chain before she stepped outside for air and Tig came out behind her. “Hi, Uncle Tiggy.” 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, it's warm in there.” 

He nodded “Alright Doll, just have to check on you.” 

She leaned against the cool wall and he looked at her curiously. “If you're gonna stare then you can at least talk.” 

“Fine, you got plans to run off tonight?” 

“I don't, like, what do you mean? Eventually, I'll have to go home, so I'm trying not to drink too much.” 

“That's what I mean, I just want you safe and, don't take this the wrong way, but dressed like that I'd prefer you to have someone make sure you get home safe.” 

“I will.” 

“Not that I don't worry about you every other day, but you don't look armed.” 

“There's a gun in the car.” 

“Comforting, but please for my peace of mind, let someone escort you.” 

“Understand completely, if worse comes to worst I'll stay here in the office and I'll lock the door.” 

“Thank you.” He said kissing her cheek and going back inside. 

Happy came out a moment later and sat in a chair, not looking at her. He pulled a joint out of his pocket, lighting it and took a long drag and she eyed him. 

“Something wrong?” She asked taking a seat at the table with him and he passed her the joint. “Nope.” 

“You won't look at me.” 

“I'm resisting the urge.” 

“To look at me?” She asked with an arch of her brow.

He turned to face her, his eyes never leaving hers “To fuck you against that wall.” 

She slid her foot up his leg and he grabbed her ankle under the table, placing her leg in his lap. “You are making this very,” “Hard?” she supplied the word watching his eyes travel down to her neckline. 

“I don't like the stares you've been getting.” He said changing the subject. “From you or everyone else?” She teased playing with one of the shorter necklaces Eddie set out, drawing attention to her cleavage. “Obviously I don't mind my stares.” He said staring at her chest and he passed the joint back to her. 

“Maybe I do.” 

“Do you?” He asked his eyes snapping up to hers. 

“I don't like the way you make my body feel even though you've barely touched me.” She confessed.

“What do you want from me?” He asked absentmindedly running his fingers up and down her leg. 

“Nothing yet, but eventually I won't want to be a secret.” 

He froze like she knew he would and she waited for his answer handing him the joint. “He'll have my patch for that.” 

“We don't need to argue about it right now, however, I can't help but question if my roommate might know something.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Cause she dressed me.” 

“I should thank her.” 

“Send her flowers and a fruit basket.” 

“What kind?” He asked and she laughed enjoying these rare moments when he had a sense of humour “Orchids, they're her favourites.” 

“Do you like flowers?” He asked passing the joint back to her and she shrugged “Not really, my mother grew tulips though, they were her favourites.” 

She took a long drag and handed it back and he looked at her curiously, but the door opened before he could say anything and he looked over at it. Shriek looked between them before speaking “There you are, wondered where you ran off too.” 

She smiled at him “Just getting some air and enjoying a peaceful moment with this guy here.” She said pointing at Happy who gripped her ankle under the table and waited silently. 

“A joint and some peace and quiet?” 

“Believe it or not he does talk.” 

“I don't believe it.” He said putting a hand on the back of a chair, ready to pull it out. 

“Don't do that.” Happy said and Shriek looked at him “Why not?” 

Happy looked up at him “Cause you won't be staying.” “Happy….” Emma cautioned and Happy looked at her “We're in the middle of a private conversation.” 

Shriek released the chair “Sorry, didn't know that Mate. No worries, yeah?” He said and Happy nodded watching him make his way back inside. 

“Yep, he's gonna wonder if we're sleeping together now.” Emma mused and Happy looked at her “Let him, at least it will keep his hands off you.” 

“You're gonna wind up killing him and he won't know why.” 

“Don't worry, before I end him, I'll tell him why.” 

“You can't kill your brother over a girl you haven't claimed.” 

He put the finished joint out and looked up at her. “I have claimed you, in every way.” 

“Except one, and that's the one that matters.” 

He glared at her and she shrugged “I'm just saying, no one else knows so you can't call me claimed, besides I don't have your crow on my body.” 

His eyes perked up “Do you want it?” 

“Your crow? You can't even tell your brothers you're seeing me, but you want to give me your crow?” 

He set her leg down and stood up “Damn it Happy, you can't keep running away when you don't wanna hear what I'm saying. You asked, I answered.” He held his hand out to her and she looked up at him “What?” “Come with me.” “Where are we going?” “Don’t question, just come.” 

She looked at him but took his hand anyway and he lifted her out of her seat leading her to the office and opening the door. “Does this door not get locked?” She asked walking in and he shut the door behind him. 

She sat on the desk and looked up at him “What are we doing in here?” 

“Do you want more?” He asked and she shifted on the desk “We don’t need to have this discussion right now.” 

He stood in front of her and ran his hands up her thighs, spreading her legs to stand between them and she moaned “This is an unfair conversation then.” “Do you want more?” “I’m not answering that when you’re seducing me.” 

He stepped away from her and sat down on the couch. “Now you can answer me.” 

“Where is this coming from?” She asked, “You don’t do more.” 

“Do you want more?” 

“It's not about more, as I've said I won't want to be a secret but don’t make this be just my decision.” 

He looked at her legs, following them up to her chest and then to her eyes before his eyes moved slowly back down her body again and she smirked as she slowly spread her legs, opening herself up to his eyes. He growled but didn’t move and she turned slightly to give him a better view as she hitched the skirt up higher. Her hand slid down her body, over her breast and lower still as she slid it up her thigh. He moved then, to kneel in front of her and spread her legs further, kissing up her thighs and she grabbed his head “I do want more of this.” She moaned out.

He groaned hooking her panties in his hands and she lifted high enough for him to slide them down her legs, wasting no time burying his face in her wet folds, devouring her. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the screams as she held him close by his head. “Fuck Happy, god damn you are too good at this.” She praised him as she arched her back against the fire moving through her blood. 

He stood up and undid his pants, pushing them down quickly and sliding inside her slowly. He wasted no time pumping into her fiercely, his body moving with a rhythm he had never set before and he had to put his hand over her mouth to stifle the screams. 

He could feel her tightening around him and he moved quickly, eagerly, pounding into her voraciously, the pressure building at the base of his spine until he could take it no more and he grunted, feeling her shatter around him, coating him as he released inside her, thrusting through his orgasm. 

He leaned back to look at her and she was smiling, her skin glowing. He pulled his pants up and she stood, stretching, holding her hand out at him as he looked at her in confusion. “My panties.” She said, her hand waiting. “They have to be around here somewhere.” “Don’t get cute with me. Unless you want me running around in this short skirt with no panties on.” She said with a twirl, emphasizing her point, heading for the door and he pulled her back wrapping his arms around her, his mouth near her ear “I would kill them all.” She turned her head slightly to peer over at him “It would be your fault.” He placed her panties in her hand and she chuckled “Thank you.” She said slipping into them. 

He didn’t let her go yet “I want more.” “That’s because you’re insatiable.” She said with a soft giggle. “That’s not what I mean.” She froze but didn’t say anything. “I do, but I disobeyed an order, I have to make it right first.” She wiggled in his arms and he let her turn “I’m not pressuring you, Killer.” “I know.” He said, but his face looked as though he wanted to say more and she smiled at him “Whatever it is that’s on your mind, it can wait. I promise.” She said and kissed him quickly. 

He let her go and she opened the office door, stepping out and stretching again. They made their way over to the clubhouse, after he locked the office behind them and he opened the door for her “Oh my god such a gentleman.” She teased him making her way inside, but she missed the look that passed through his eyes, Happy Lowman was in love.


	31. Les I'm Miserable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only  
> Adult Themes  
> Language  
> Mentions of abuse  
> ~Welcome back my freaky darlings to another installment of whatever this is lol I hope you're enjoying yourself and I hope you enjoy this chapter.....shit is getting real. As always my beautiful sweethearts enjoy and if you love it leave me a comment and/or some kudos...I love you all!

She woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and she sat up slowly looking around. Her room seemed brighter than normal and she squinted, throwing her hand in front of her eyes and she groaned as she stood up. That was when she discovered she was naked and she wrapped her robe around her body as she made her way out of her bedroom. 

Eddie looked her over as she made her way out “Good lord, you look like hell.” 

“I’d blame you if I knew what the hell happened.” Emma grumbled shuffling to the kitchen. 

Eddie leaned in the doorway “You might have some luck talking to Happy.” 

Emma poured creamer and milk in her coffee “How did I get home?” 

Eddie chuckled from the doorway “Happy drove you home, in my car.” 

Emma grunted and shuffled over to the table and sat down “How did he get home?” 

“He didn't, ” Eddie said taking a seat at the table “he's on the couch.” 

“Is he dead?” 

Eddie laughed and Emma put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. “No, ” Eddie said moving Emma's hand, “he said he was staying. I assumed he was told to stay.” 

“You going in to work today?” Emma grumbled out and Eddie nodded “I was about to head in, but I can see you won't be making it in anytime soon.” 

“Maybe.” 

Eddie smiled fondly at her as she stood and kissed the top of her head “I'm just glad you had a good time.” 

Emma shrugged “I assume so.” 

“There's stuff for sandwiches if you get hungry, get some sleep if you need it,” Eddie opened a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of aspirin “and take two of these.” 

Emma took them quickly and Eddie nodded “Good, now I'm off.” 

Eddie grabbed her keys and locked the front door behind her as Emma shuffled into the living room. “Wake up.” She grumbled at Happy's still form and his arm moved from over his eyes “I've been awake, just waiting for her to leave.” 

He sat up and scoot over so she could sit down. “Hungover?” He asked and she took a sip of her coffee “I don't remember coming home.” 

“I didn't think you would.” 

“What happened? And why does my hand hurt?” She asked looking down at her hand. 

“A lot of liquor, and you punched Shriek.” 

“Why?” She asked narrowing her eyes. 

“He grabbed you and you laid him out.” 

“He deserved it then.” 

“I thought so.” 

“Did you kill him?” She asked laying her head in his lap. 

“Not yet.” He saw her smile and he moved the hair from in front of her face. 

“Is there anything else I should know?” She asked looking up at him and he stared in her eyes “Nothing bad, you had fun.” 

She sat up and shuffled to the bathroom and Happy followed behind her. “Taking a shower?” 

“Either that or slipping into a small coma while in there.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him kissing up her neck. She wrapped her arms around his head and groaned softly as his hands moved beneath her robe. He snarled when he discovered she had nothing on underneath “You're trying to kill me.” “Oh that reminds me, why am I naked?” “Cause I undressed you.” “So you just carried me into my room, undressed me, and then slept on my couch?” “You fell asleep in the car and nothing was gonna happen anyway.” “You could've slept in the bed.” She said wiggling out of his grasp and grabbing her toothbrush, passing him a spare. 

They brushed their teeth and she sat on the counter “So why didn't you sleep in the bed?” He shrugged, swirling mouthwash and spitting it out. “I told you I need to make this right first.” She hopped off the counter and made her way to her bedroom pulling out clothes and walking back to the bathroom to shower. He was silent the entire time until she came out and he wrapped her in a towel “Feel better?” She nodded and wrapped a towel around her head, slipping into some panties. She finished getting dressed and pointed at the cabinet in the bathroom “Towels are in there. You can shower here if you want.” “I’ll have to, since my bike is at the garage.” “I’ll give you a ride once you’re done.” “I’m driving though.” She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom to let him shower as she finished getting ready. When she was done they left and she pulled her helmet on as he climbed on and she climbed on behind him.

\-----

They pulled up to the clubhouse and he climbed off, leaving her room to climb off and she took her helmet off “I got errands to run, but here you are.” She pulled her helmet back on and took off, leaving him standing there. 

She didn’t have a destination in mind, so she just rode around and found herself near Lyla’s studio so she stopped there and made her way inside. Lyla was behind the camera directing so Emma walked through the place as quietly as she could until she got close enough for Lyla to notice her and she smiled waving her forward. 

“Cut!” She shouted and the girls relaxed. “Take five everyone.” She said and looked over to Emma “What can I do for you?” 

“Honestly I was just in the neighbourhood.” 

“You look like you had a rough night.” 

“Weren’t you at the party last night?” Emma asked and Lyla smiled “Yes, I was. Saw you knock that one guy down.” 

“Did you?” 

“He shouldn’t have put his hands on you.” 

“I don’t really remember a lot of the night.” 

“Happy was around you for most of it, Chibs was seething at the seams thinking his brother is trying to make a move on you.” Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s whatever girl, don’t let him stress you.” 

“I wish he would stop being so uptight about me.” 

“I don’t think it’s you, I think it’s Happy.” 

“What problem does he have with Happy?” 

“I don’t know, it’s more of the type of person he is, job wise.” Lyla said implying a lot without saying anything. 

Emma looked around “He doesn’t like that Happy has his reputation for unconventional ways of handling people.” 

Lyla nodded “Yes, so you have heard the rumours?” 

Emma shook her head “Not really, I’m a psychologist, the man gives off a lot of vibes, not all of them nice.” 

“You interested in him?” 

“In Happy? From a professional standpoint, yeah, he seems like he’d be quite the career maker. Personally? He doesn’t seem like the relationship type and in this life why would you tie yourself to one woman when you can have them all?” 

Lyla laughed “To be fair I haven’t seen him take an interest in anyone the way he’s taken one in you.” 

Emma shrugged “I know everything about their life, I know what they do and what they’re into. Happy and I are of a similar nature.” 

Lyla’s eyes widened “Oh,” she was silent for a moment before she leaned closer to whisper to Emma “so you know he’s a killer?” 

Emma nodded leaning closer to Lyla, whispering “So am I.” 

“Oh,” Lyla was silent as she processed Emma’s confession “that guy is lucky to be alive.” 

“You’re that accepting?” 

Lyla shrugged “Girl, I know what ‘nice people’ are like. You guys aren’t as awful as you think. I don’t judge you for what you do cause I can’t, I mean I used to do porn and still film it.” She looked around “Speaking of, I gotta get back to work.” 

Emma nodded chuckling “Yeah, oh god sorry, don’t let me keep you.” 

Lyla pointed at her “We should hang out more.” 

Emma nodded “Yes, we should. I’m usually at the clubhouse or you can call me.” Lyla nodded walking away, back behind the camera as the girls took their places on the set and Emma waved as she left.

\-----

When she pulled up to the clubhouse Happy was sitting outside on the picnic table waiting and she rolled her eyes, taking off her helmet. She walked into the office first to check on Eddie. “You doing good?” Eddie nodded “Yes, but Chibs is looking for you and he seems pissed.” Emma threw her hands up “What the fuck else is new?” She rolled her eyes again and made her way outside toward the clubhouse, stopping in front of Happy “What did I do this time?” He shrugged, but said nothing and she rolled her eyes for the third time, walking away in exasperation. 

She walked into the clubhouse and saw Chibs sitting in a chair by the pool table and she made a direct path to him “You rang?” 

“Where ye been?” 

“I went to say hi to Lyla, check on her.” 

“And if I call Lyla?” 

“She’ll tell you that I was there, but that’s not the point anymore.” 

“We agreed,” he started but she interrupted him “That I wouldn’t work and I’m not, is taking a bike ride a fucking crime now?” 

“Ye do nae be needin’ ta ge’ so worked up.” 

She could see the guys around watching their fight play out and she looked around the room “Can I fucking help all of you? No? Mind your business.” They all walked away and she looked back at Chibs “Should we take this out to the ring?” 

He shook his head “I’m jus’ tryin’ ta keep ye safe.” 

She pulled a chair out and sat down “What’s your problem with Happy?” 

“I do nae have a problem with Happy.” 

“Really? Cause your mouth says one thing, but your face says another.” 

“Why do ye think I have a problem with Hap?” 

“Just observations.” 

“I do nae like how friendly he is with ye.” He admitted and she sat back “Why does that bother you?” 

“Hap has his own tastes, ye do nae be needin’ tha’ in yer life.” 

“Shouldn’t that be my choice?” 

“Why are we havin’ this conversation?” 

“Lyla mentioned you were foaming at the mouth because he was making sure I was safe last night.” 

“Ye punched someone.” 

“He fucking grabbed me. He’s lucky all I did was punch him and not slit his throat.” Emma challenged.

“I do nae like tha though’ of any of these men for ye. Ye would be doin’ better findin’ a guy nae in this life.” 

“As if any man not in this life would find me desirable.” 

“Who would nae find ye desirable?” 

“Normal people, the people you want me to date. I've dated normal guys before, they never stick around long, I can even imagine it will be less when they figure out my family is the Sons of Anarchy.” 

“Ye do nae give yerself enough credit.” 

“Chibs, let's be realistic. No normal man will ever accept me as I am and I’m ok with that.” 

“Perhaps it’s because of wha’ ye choose ta be.” 

“Why don’t you just fucking say it?” She challenged throwing her hands up “why not just say you don’t like me portraying myself as a killer? You’ve certainly tap danced around it enough.” 

“I do nae.” 

“You don’t what?” She asked, making him say it.

“I do nae like ye bein’ a killer, it’s nae wha’ ye are.” 

“What am I, Chibs?” She was trying to be calm, but he was pushing her buttons in all the right places. 

“I am nae bein’ drawn into this.” 

“Any ‘normal’ man would be afraid of the shit that goes on here…” She stopped herself as a thought came to her mind “but that’s what you want, you want me to find someone and leave here.” 

“It would be bes’ for ye. Ta ge’ away from this killin’ business.” Chibs said calmly. 

“Are you fucking serious? If I leave, you lose the garage and the clubhouse.” 

“We can manage.” 

She stood up quickly “You asked for my help!” 

Chibs stood up and got in her face “I did nae know ye were this killer!” 

She walked away without saying anything else and let the door close roughly behind her. 

\-----

She was making her way to the office, but Happy stopped her by the bikes “Everything ok?” She shook her head “Not in the fucking slightest and I’m done playing nice.” “I’ll talk to him.” Happy said, but she held up a hand “He doesn’t like the thought of you for me, hell he doesn’t like the thought of any of you for me. Wants me to find someone ‘normal’, like you guys wouldn’t either kill him or scare him away, but then again he doesn’t even want me here.” She rambled and Happy grabbed her shoulders to calm her down “What are you talking about?” “He can’t accept the fact that I kill and I can’t take his shit anymore.” She wiggled in his hold, but he didn’t let her go “Talk to me, stop running away.” “He doesn’t want me here Happy, he wants me to find someone normal and go raise babies in suburbia or some shit.” She looked defeated as Happy grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look at him, seeing the sadness in them “What can I do?” She shook her head as best she could “There’s nothing you can do.” 

The clubhouse door opened and Chibs made his way out seeing Happy with his hands on Emma. “Why are ye two always around each other?” He growled out as he made his way over and Happy let her go. 

“Maybe because I don’t bark orders or expect perfection?” Happy said and Emma looked at him in surprise. 

“Ye be very careful.” Chibs said to him and looked down at Emma “Perhaps ye have been sleepin’ with him.” 

She shrugged “It doesn’t matter what I say, you’re gonna believe what you want.” 

“Ye used ta be such a good child, wha’ happened ta ye?” 

“I grew up and realized the world wasn’t the shit I was spoon fed by Gemma. I spent my life in a house with a brother who kept trying to kill me and a father who cared more about making sure his perfect son didn’t go to prison for it.” She barked back taking a step forward and Happy threw a hand on her stomach to hold her back. 

“Yer father did tha bes’ he could after yer ma passed, and ye think he would’ve wanted this for ye?” 

Emma took another step forward and Happy made sure they didn’t touch, fearing she might take a swing “I never got the chance to ask him that before Clay put a bullet through his skull.” 

Chibs’ eyes widened in surprise as Happy’s hand fell away and she turned and walked away, climbing on her bike and taking off before anyone could follow her.


End file.
